Nêmesis
by Mparaizo
Summary: Uma grande traição. O perdão foi concedido e a rendição aceita, mas o que fazer quando as feridas não cicatrizam e a vingança se torna a única cura para a dor? Eles precisavam da vingança, eles precisavam de Nêmesis.
1. Prólogo

-Sensei, por que isso aconteceu conosco? - A criança pergunta triste olhando os túmulos á sua volta. O homem se agacha até ficar da altura dela. - Não sei, acho que ninguém saberia explicar.

-Fomos atacados e massacrados. E os responsáveis saíram impunes.

-Eles foram perdoados. -O homem responde com a voz calma, mas em seus olhos era visível o ódio e a raiva que aquilo lhe causava.

-Eles nos traíram e foram perdoados. E quem vai nos consolar pelas nossas perdas? Meus pais morreram, Sensei. Assim como os pais de meus amigos. Nós temos direito á vingança.

-Esqueça isso. Coloque suas emoções de lado. Um shinobi não demonstra seus sentimentos. Lembre-se, somos ninjas antes de sermos humanos.

- Somos ninjas antes de sermos humanos. -A criança repete com lágrimas nos olhos e depois olha para o seu Sensei. -E por isso devemos ser fracos e covardes?

-O inimigo foi covarde, nós fomos piedosos e aceitamos a rendição. Isso demonstra que somos mais honrados do que eles.

-A honra não vai trazer meus pais de volta, Sensei.

-Nem a vingança. - Ele rebate e se ergue. Tinham que sair dali, todos deveriam estar presentes ao funeral do Líder. Ele volta a olhar para a criança. Como explicar que o perdão tinha sido um ato político? Que todos foram obrigados á aceitar a rendição e não revidarem o ataque? No momento estavam vulneráveis, tinham perdidos muitos shinobis e precisavam escolher um novo Líder. Não poderiam entrar em conflitos, então conceder o perdão e aceitar a rendição era a melhor coisa á ser feita.

Ele sabia que aquela criança encontraria a paz e o conforto, mas demoraria.

À volta deles várias famílias pranteavam seus mortos. Setenta e duas vidas haviam sido perdidas, incluindo a do Líder. Tudo por causa de um capricho e da traição de pessoas de confiança. E sobre tudo, a ação de uma shinobi com um poder muito forte.

O Sensei também estava revoltado, mas não podia deixar a criança perceber, havia muitos jovens furiosos ali no momento e os mais velhos deveriam controlá-los e não alimentar mais ódio ainda, mas não era fácil esconder os próprios sentimentos.

-Venha, vamos. - Ele fala e sai seguido pela criança, que para alguns metros adiante e olha para trás. - Você devia acrescentar que ninjas têm vida curta, Sensei.

Ele concorda sem olhar para ela e segue seu caminho. Ninjas têm vida curta. E essa vida era dedicada á proteger os outros. Mas eles não puderam proteger as próprias famílias e o inimigo tinha sido impiedoso. Ele sorri amargo, os conselheiros tinham pedido que eles não usassem a palavra "inimigo". Os atacantes não eram inimigos. Eles tinham sido enganados.

Essa era a versão que eles deveriam contar aos jovens. Se era verdadeira ou não, só o futuro diria.


	2. Desespero

Gaara andava pelo salão de festas lotado, às vezes alguém esbarrava nele, mas bastava um olhar gélido do Kazekage para que o desavisado se afastasse imediatamente de cabeça baixa. Ele não conhecia quase ninguém ali, o que era uma grande ironia visto que aquela era sua casa. Casa, não lar. Há muito tempo aquele lugar deixara de ser um lar.

Ele ouve uma risada feminina alta e estridente e olha em volta á procura da dona daquela gargalhada, encontrando-a rodeada de homens. Nya, sua esposa. Sua maldita esposa. Ele solta um suspiro resignado, aceitara naquele casamento com a ilusão de que seriam felizes, mas em poucos meses percebera seu engano.

Ele observa a esposa rir novamente e depois se levantar andando em direção ás escadas, seguida por dois rapazes. Pelo jeito ela teria mais uma noite agitada, ele pensa com amargura e pesar. Não se revoltava mais com o comportamento vulgar dela. Há tempos que Nya deixara de representar algo para ele. Estavam casados há oito anos, mas há mais de cinco que nada existia entre eles, nem sexo, nem dialogo, nem respeito. Mal se falavam, pareciam dois estranhos habitando a mesma casa.

Gaara vê seu irmão se aproximar com uma expressão zangada em seu rosto. Ele também tinha visto a cunhada se dirigindo para os quartos do andar de cima. Gaara espera pela descarga de fúria do outro homem.

-Não sei como você ainda agüenta isso, Gaara. – O ruivo o olha sem pestanejar. – Do que está falando?

-Daquela vagabunda que você chama de esposa. –Desta vez Gaara estreita o olhar, zangado. – Cuidado com suas palavras, Kankuro.

-Francamente, você é o Kazekage, como pode ficar calado diante de tal demonstração de falta de respeito e pudor em sua própria casa?

-O que você espera que eu faça?

- Mande-a embora, coloque-a na rua que é o lugar dela. Expulse-a de Suna.

-Se eu fizer isso ela levará minha filha com ela. – Gaara responde, agora com uma expressão cansada em sua face. Tinha tentado fazer o que o irmão sugeria, mas Nya rira dele e dissera que levaria a menina embora e ele nunca mais veria a criança.

-Por Céus, Gaara. Nós dois sabemos que essa criança não é sua.

Assim que termina de falar, Kankuro sente seu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede e sua garganta ser apertada com força. Gaara o olhava com ódio. –Nunca mais repita isso. Nunca mais. Ela é minha filha. – O ruivo solta o irmão, que cai sentado no chão e se afasta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O ocorrido atraíra a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas todos disfarçam. Era notório em Suna á desconfiança sobre a paternidade da filha do Kazekage. Mas Gaara ignorava os comentários e parecia não ter dúvidas á respeito disso. Ele também sobe as escadas e se dirige á um dos aposentos do lado direito.

Devagar ele abre a porta do quarto infantil e vê uma menina dormindo. A garota era linda, perfeita e Gaara sorri, um sorriso sincero e carinhoso. Desde que Nyaara nascera, ele se apaixonara pela garotinha. Morena de olhos escuros, Nyaara era alegre e risonha. Tinha cinco anos e era muito inteligente. Já sabia ler, escrever e manejar uma kunai.

Ele ajeita a coberta sobre a criança e se vira para sair, mas volta ao ouvir a voz da menina. – Papai. – Gaara se aproxima da cama e sorri para a garota que tinha os olhos pesados de sono. – Durma meu amor.

Ela estende a mãozinha e segura á dele. – Fique aqui, por favor. – Ele concorda e senta ao lado da cama dela, esperando que a criança durma novamente. Nyaara volta a dormir e Gaara passa um longo tempo olhando-a. Sabia que todos em Suna achavam que ela não era sua filha. Ele e Nya eram ruivos e a menina tinha cabelos bem pretos. Isso somado ao fato de que Nya era abertamente infiel dava motivos de sobra para que duvidassem da paternidade da criança.

Gaara sempre evitava esse assunto e todos sabiam que não deviam falar nada sobre a menina perto do Kazekage. Mas, pelas suas costas, a fofoca fervia e ultrapassava fronteiras.

Ele entra em seu quarto, que era ao lado do quarto da menina e troca de roupas. Coloca algo confortável e discreto, apaga as luzes e no escuro, sai pela janela. Como um ladrão, um marginal. Aquela fuga era simbólica.

Ele poderia sair pela porta da frente sem problemas, ninguém iria impedi-lo. Mas saindo pela janela ele sentia como se estivesse fugindo daquela vida, daquela existência. Como tinha chegado aquele ponto? Por que aceitava o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado, sem reagir?

Sabia que Kankuro estava certo, sua esposa não valia nada, era uma vagabunda, mas ele não era melhor do que ela, apenas era mais discreto. Nya gostava de humilhá-lo com seus amantes, seus gostos extravagantes e seu dinheiro que tinha salvado Suna da falência.

Ele pula por sobre os telhados até chegar ao seu destino. Ele olha ao redor e bate na porta que se abre em seguida. Uma mulher bonita, na faixa dos cinqüenta anos sorri para ele. –Olá, seja bem-vindo. Estávamos á sua espera, Hiroshi. – Gaara a cumprimenta com a cabeça e entra na casa.

O lugar era de bom gosto, bem decorado em tons suaves e elegantes. Almofadas em tons neutros, poltronas e sofás em azul e branco. Cortinas brancas de pesado brocado. Tapetes felpudos. Um piano ao fundo completava o ambiente. O lugar era chique, sem ser exagerado. Um lugar agradável, acolhedor e relaxante. Muito diferente de sua própria casa que tinha uma decoração digna de um bordel.

Ele afasta o pensamento e olha em volta. Havia várias mulheres ali, em diferentes faixas de idade. Umas em pé, outras sentadas conversando com homens vestidos discretamente, como ele. Uma garota tocava uma melodia suave. Gaara se dirige ao bar e pede uma bebida ao garçom.

Ali ele era conhecido como Hiroshi, todos sabiam quem ele era, todos fingiam não saber. Era como um jogo, os homens usavam nomes falsos e as meninas aceitavam a mentira sem questionar.

Ele senta na banqueta com o copo na mão e observa a sala, procurando por ela. Não demora muito e a encontra. A jovem era alta de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Ela usava um vestido diáfano, vermelho, levemente transparente. Seus olhares se encontram e ela sorri, se aproximando dele com o andar lento e ondulante. Parecia uma tigresa pronta para colocar as garras em sua presa.

-Boa noite, Hiroshi. Fazia dias que não o via. Problemas?

-Sim, alguns, mas nada fora do comum. Sentiu minha falta? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso sedutor e a garota ri. Em resposta ela se aproxima e cola os lábios aos dele. –Sim, muita. Minha cama fica muito fria sem você nela.

Ambos riem e a garota pede uma bebida, sentando ao lado de Gaara. Era assim que funcionava ali. O cliente pagava as bebidas e o quarto por uma noite á dona do lugar. Depois ele e a garota acertavam o valor por outros serviços prestados.

Karana acaricia os ombros do ruivo e o beija novamente. –E você, sentiu minha falta?

-Sim. – Ele responde direto e simples. Ela pega o copo e fica em pé. – Que tal procurarmos um lugar mais discreto, onde possamos ficar á vontade?

Gaara concorda e os dois saem dali. Subindo as escadas chegam ao quarto da garota. Ele e Karana se encontravam á quase três anos. Eles entram e Gaara respira aliviado. Se sentia bem ao lado dela. Ele tira a camisa e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a com voracidade. Karana retribui o beijo acariciando as costas do ruivo.

Gaara a empurra em direção á cama e deita ao lado dela. Rápida Karana despe o vestido, ficando apenas com as roupas intimas no mesmo tom vermelho do vestido. Ela monta sobre o homem e se abaixa, beijando o peito dele.

-Por que demorou tanto em me procurar? Aquela vadia o impediu? – Karana pergunta olhando nos olhos verdes claros de Gaara. Dentro do quarto eles conversavam abertamente sobre a vida do ruivo. Karana sabia de todos os problemas do Kazekage.

-Karana, eu vim aqui justamente para esquecer os meus problemas, não para discuti-los com você. Não hoje. Não agora. Me faça feliz. – Ele pede e ela sorri, concordando e volta a beijá-lo. Gaara corresponde com ardor, precisava de um pouco de distração. Ele sobe as mãos pelo corpo da jovem e arranca o sutiã que o impedia de tocá-la. Sente a pele quente dos seios dela e aperta-os até arrancar um gemido dos lábios da mulher.

Gaara segura os cabelos longos dela e os enrola nas mãos, puxando-os, forçando o corpo dela para trás e a admira. A pele clara estava iluminada pela luz da Lua que entrava pela janela. Karana passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, e desce as mãos pelos ombros do homem, pelo peito, pelo abdômen liso e forte, até chegar ao cós da calça.

O ruivo a solta e deita, novamente. Karana sabia o que ele queria e rápida abre o zíper da calça que ele usava, puxando-a e deixando-o completamente nu. Depois ela retira a calcinha e sobe nele, montando-o. Como uma amazona ela passa a cavalgá-lo, sentindo-o prender sua cintura, forçando-a a um ritmo mais rápido. Karana fecha os olhos e sente Gaara gozar, derramando-se dentro dela.

Satisfeito Gaara a solta e ela deita abraçada á ele, passando a perna sobre o corpo masculino. O ruivo afaga a pele quente e aveludada. – Durma aqui.

-Não posso. – Ele responde com os olhos fechados.

-Então fique um pouco mais. – Gaara concorda e ela sorri. – Vou pegar uma bebida para nós. – Ela veste um robe também vermelho e se afasta da cama, em direção á um canto do quarto onde havia uma mesa com algumas garrafas e copos.

Gaara fica esperando, não era adepto á beber, mas cumpria com as regras da casa. Era da venda das bebidas e do aluguel dos quartos que a dona do lugar tirava o seu lucro. Karana volta com dois copos e entrega um á Gaara, bebericando do outro. Ela ficava feliz quando o ruivo a procurava. Ele era um cliente fiel. Só se deitava com ela, as outras meninas nem tentavam atraí-lo, pois sabiam que não tinham chance.

-Volte para a cama. – Ele fala com voz de comando e Karana o obedece prontamente. Gaara era exigente, sempre faziam sexo várias vezes quando ele ia lá. Ele tira o copo das mãos dela e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. Karana morde de leve o lábio inferior dele. Gaara a empurra de encontro ao colchão e deita sobre ela, afastando o tecido do robe, expondo o corpo feminino que ele acaricia com as mãos fortes. Ele prende o mamilo direito dela em sua boca e morde levemente, provocando um misto de dor e prazer na mulher.

Ele desce a boca até a intimidade da loira e a suga e morde, arrancando gemidos de Karana. Rápido ele a vira e a coloca de quatro sobre a cama, afastando suas pernas e se ajoelhando entre elas. Karana geme em antecipação. Adorava quando ele a tomava assim, era como se ele quisesse provar sua superioridade, sua masculinidade. Ela o sente penetrá-la com força e se move de encontro a ele, chocando os dois corpos com vigor.

Gaara volta a forçar seu membro dentro dela, sabia que não a estava machucando. Karana apreciava sua forma selvagem de fazer sexo. Ele se move com rapidez, segurando a mulher pelas ancas, mantendo-a presa. Continua se movendo cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

-Céus, isso é maravilhoso. –Karana fala ofegante e Gaara sorri. Eles continuam se movendo em sincronia até gozarem juntos e Gaara a solta, deitando em seguida. Agora se sentia melhor, mais relaxado. Era como se sua infeliz realidade deixasse de existir. Eles ficam ali, lado a lado, gozando daquela intimidade que o tempo lhes tinha proporcionado.

Karana tocava de leve no tórax do ruivo, numa suave caricia. Gaara não podia deixar de comparar a prostituta que estava ao seu lado á esposa que naquele momento estava com outros na cama dela. Karana era superior em tudo, na postura, no comportamento, na elegância. Era uma mulher formidável.

Nya não passava de um borrão em um pedaço de papel, era como se fosse um rascunho de mulher. Vulgar, escandalosa, indecente, imoral. Mais uma vez Gaara se pergunta como tinha entrado naquela armadilha que era seu casamento. E mais uma vez ele encontra a resposta em sua consciência pesada. Suna precisava de dinheiro e Nya era muito, muito rica. Aquele casamento salvara Suna da falência, mas arruinara a vida do ruivo, transformando o rapaz idealista em um homem amargurado.

Ele lutara pela paz e pela liberdade ao lado dos amigos e vencera. Tinham derrotado um inimigo em comum, mas as Vilas Ocultas pagaram um preço alto por isso. Muitas perdas humanas, muitos shinobis morreram e tinha sido muito difícil reconstruir a força ninja.

Mas aquilo acontecera há muito tempo, agora Suna já tinha conseguido se recuperar e ele poderia se livrar de Nya, se livrar daquela união desprezível. Porém existia Nyaara, a filha que ele adorava e que Nya usava para feri-lo e atingi-lo. Ela não amava a filha, dizia que a gravidez deformara seu corpo e ignorara a menina desde que Nyaara tinha nascido.

Ao perceber o amor do marido pela garota, Nya passara a usar a filha como uma arma, mais uma forma de atingir Gaara. Uma arma poderosa, com certeza. A única forma de fazer Gaara sair de sua costumeira passividade. Por Nyaara, Gaara era capaz de matar seu melhor amigo.

Ele sorri ao pensar na filha e Karana adivinha o motivo daquele sorriso. – Pensando em Nyaara? – Ele confirma e ela o beija antes de continuar. –Eu os vi juntos ontem, você e a menina. Ela está muito bonita. Vocês pareciam bem felizes, passeando pelo centro de Suna.

Ele confirma, sempre ficava feliz ao lado da filha. Karana fica em silêncio por alguns minutos, ainda acariciando o peito do homem. Gaara mantinha sua mão sobre a perna dela, como se quisesse impedi-la de se afastar.

-Como estão as coisas com Nêmesis? – A pergunta feita em tom suave desperta Gaara de seus pensamentos e deixa o Kazekage alerta.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – Ele pergunta se apoiando em um braço. Karana sorri e acaricia os cabelos dele. Gaara prende sua mão e a olha sério, aguardando a resposta.

Karana dá de ombros. – Apenas alguns comentários dos clientes á respeito dos ataques que vêem ocorrendo nas vilas ocultas. Eles dizem que Nêmesis é muito forte e poderoso.

-Nêmesis é apenas um covarde que se esconde nas sombras. –Ele responde irritado e se levanta da cama, começando a se vestir. Já ia amanhecer e ele precisava voltar para sua casa. Karana acompanhava os movimentos silenciosos dele, sem desviar o olhar. –Desculpe não queria irritá-lo.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e continua se vestindo. – Tudo bem, esqueça isso.

-Quando você volta? – Ela pergunta quando o vê pronto. Ele ia responder, porém o som estrondoso de uma explosão clareia o céu de Suna. Karana dá um grito e pula da cama.

-Gaara o que está acontecendo? O que foi isso? – A loira pergunta, assustada. Mas Gaara não a ouve. Rápido ele tinha pulado pela janela e corria em direção de onde tinha vindo o som. Ele chega ao centro comercial de Suna e para ao ver o caos que tomava conta do lugar.

Por todo lado havia pessoas correndo e gritando. Mais algumas explosões são ouvidas e vários ninjas aparecem. Gaara observa os destroços. Algumas lojas estavam totalmente destruídas, mas não havia feridos. Como das outras vezes.

Aquele ataque isolado não era tão grande, mas somado aos outros atentados gerava um grande prejuízo aos cofres de Suna. Era o oitavo ataque em dois meses. As vilas ocultas vinham sendo castigadas com aquelas explosões.

Elas sempre aconteciam do mesmo jeito, antes do amanhecer e em um ponto estratégico. Sem deixar feridos, sem deixar pistas ou evidências. Absolutamente nada. O povo estava cada vez mais assustado.

Gaara olha para cima, para o alto de um prédio próximo e encontra o que estava procurando. Ali na fachada do edifício, escrito em chamas aparecia um nome que se tornara sinônimo de medo e terror: NÊMESIS.

Se alguém olhasse com cuidado veria duas sombras se movendo rapidamente em direção aos muros que circundavam a Vila de Suna. Rápido eles escalam as paredes altas e saem, sem acionar nenhum alarme. Pareciam dois espectros.

Em grande velocidade eles se afastam vários quilômetros, para só então pararem. Ambos olham para trás verificando se tinham sido seguidos, depois de alguns segundos chegam a conclusão que estão sozinhos e então se encaram ainda usando as mascaras negras que escondiam suas identidades.

-Mais um trabalho perfeito.

-Sim, tem razão. Agora vamos correr, temos que aproveitar a noite, para nos esconder.

Eles partem em seguida, correndo á toda velocidade. Tinham cumprido a missão, agora era esperar para ver o que o Kazekage faria.

XXX

-Mais um ataque em Suna. –Tsunade fala com voz arrastada pela bebida e Kakashi a olha. –Novamente uma grande explosão seguida por explosões menores e parte do centro comercial desapareceu em uma nuvem de poeira.

-Quando foi isso?

A loira pega a mensagem e tenta focalizar, sem sucesso, então dá de ombros e entrega o papel para o rapaz. Kakashi solta um suspiro irritado e lê, devolvendo em seguida. – Há dez dias, por que Gaara só nos avisou agora? E que idéia é essa de criar uma força tarefa? Não temos nenhuma pista. Absolutamente nada.

-Mesmo assim acho que devemos fazer o que o moleque sugere. – Tsunade fala debruçada sobre a mesa. Gaara já estava com vinte e cinco anos, mas ela ainda o chamava de moleque.

-Tsunade, isso não vai funcionar, será perda de tempo

-Talvez, Kakashi. Talvez. Chame Shikamaru e peça á ele para formar um time e se apresentar aqui amanhã pela manhã.

Kakashi fica em pé e desaparece em seguida. Assim que ele some, Tsunade endireita o corpo e seus olhos assumem um brilho sagaz e atento. Ao contrário do que Kakashi pensava, ela não estava bêbada.


	3. Os Aliados de Konoha

-Não estou entendendo, Kakashi. Por que criar uma força tarefa? Não temos nada. Pelo que sabemos Nêmesis não deixa vestígios ou quaisquer evidências que possam ser úteis para promover uma caçada. O que deu na cabeça da Velhota?

Kakashi ri e olha em volta para ver se alguém os ouvia, depois encara Shikamaru. –A idéia não foi dela, foi de Gaara.

-Só nos faltava essa! Aquele idiota não tem condições de cuidar da própria esposa e quer nos colocar numa busca insana e inútil. Ele não consegue encontrar nem o último amante da mulher e quer procurar por Nêmesis?

-Cuidado com o que diz, Shikamaru. Não subestime o Kazekage.

-Ele deveria se preocupar mais com que a mulher dele faz e esquecer Nêmesis. Não temos nenhuma pista para seguir.

-Vim apenas lhe trazer o recado. Tsunade espera você amanhã na sala dela com um grupo para se unir á força-tarefa de Gaara.

-Certo. Vou ver quem está com vontade de passar férias no deserto.

-Não seja tolo, chame os melhores que puder, você tem carta branca para isso. Seja claro á respeito da missão. Há um prêmio em dinheiro pela captura de Nêmesis. Talvez isso torne a caçada mais interessante.

- Não somos mercenários. – O Nara fala zangado e Kakashi ri, se afastando. – Esteja lá amanhã ás seis.

Shikamaru fica olhando o outro se afastar. Tinha um problema nas mãos e teria que resolvê-lo logo. Ele se dirige ao Ichiraku, encontraria lá as pessoas que precisava.

Assim que entra no restaurante vê Kiba, Hinata e Shino sentados próximos ao balcão e se aproxima rápido. Os rapazes bebiam saquê e a garota tinha um copo de água á sua frente. Shikamaru para ao lado deles.

-Olá, tenho uma missão importante e preciso de vocês. –Ele fala.

-Que missão é essa? –Kiba pergunta esvaziando o copo em um único gole.

- Gaara está criando uma força-tarefa para capturar Nêmesis. –Os dois rapazes se olham e começam a rir. –Muito divertido, Shikamaru. Não sabia que você fazia piadas usando o nome do ruivo.

-Não é piada, Kiba. Gaara mandou uma mensagem á Tsunade. Nêmesis atacou Suna há dez dias e o ruivo quer caçá-lo. Partiremos amanhã.

-Espere, está dizendo que Gaara quer sair em busca de Nêmesis? Ele tem alguma pista? –Shikamaru nega e Shino solta um suspiro, irritado. –Era só o que faltava. O que está acontecendo com o ruivo? O peso dos chifres está afetando o cérebro dele? –Kiba ri, mas Hinata olha para o amigo com severidade. –Shino-kun, isso não foi delicado.

-Não há nada de delicado naquele casamento, Hinata. Todos sabemos o motivo daquela união. Gaara se vendeu e tem que viver com aquela vagabunda e a filha bastarda. Imagino que essa força-tarefa seja um meio dele se livrar delas durante um tempo.

-No seu lugar eu tomaria mais cuidado antes de chamar a filha do ruivo de "bastarda". –Shikamaru fala em tom de alerta. – Já foram avisados, espero os três na sala da Velhota amanhã ás seis da manhã. –Os três concordam, sabiam por que Shikamaru os chamara, os três eram ótimos rastreadores e aquela missão era uma caçada.

-Obrigado. Agora preciso encontrar a Ino.

-Você pretende chamar a Ino!? –Hinata pergunta surpresa e Shikamaru confirma. -A Velhota não vai gostar disso. – Kiba comenta, enchendo o copo novamente.

-Kakashi me disse que eu tenho carta branca para chamar quem eu quiser. Pretendo colocar Ino na missão também.

-Então aproveite para falar com ela agora. Ino está ali. –Kiba aponta uma mesa no fundo do restaurante e Shikamaru olha naquela direção encontrando a jovem loira sentada. –Certo, vou falar com ela, já. Quanto antes resolver isso, melhor.

Ele chega perto da mesa da loira. Tinha consciência de que as pessoas próximas prestavam atenção aos dois e podiam ouvi-los. Ele repara nas roupas da amiga.

Ino usava um colete que deixava seus braços á mostra, calças bem justas e botas de cano alto, tudo preto, há anos que ela só usava aquela cor. Seus cabelos longos ágora estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela tinha um piercing no nariz. Os olhos azuis estavam delineados com um traço forte, preto. Ela parecia ignorar a presença dele, segurava uma garrafa de saque e bebia diretamente do gargalo. Shikamaru fica frustrado ao ver aquilo.

-Seu pai ficaria decepcionado se visse isso.

- Não acho que meu pai vá se importar com o que eu faço já que está morto. –Ino responde, sem olhar para ele. Shikamaru senta em frente á ela. –O que você quer? –Ela pergunta irritada.

-Tenho uma missão e quero você nela. – Ele responde e Ino o encara. –Acho que deveria parar de beber, Shikamaru. Já está delirando.

-Estou falando sério. Você vai participar de uma missão.

-Esqueça, não sou mais uma kunoichi. Caso tenha esquecido, a Velhota me expulsou da força ninja de Konoha.

-Tsunade me deu carta branca para chamar quem eu quisesse e eu quero você.

Ino nega com a cabeça e bebe mais um gole. Shikamaru raciocina rápido, precisava convencê-la. –Não está curiosa para saber qual é a missão?

- Não. –Ela responde e Shikamaru se recosta á cadeira. Ino solta um suspiro. –Por que não vai embora?

-Só depois de lhe contar sobre a missão.

-Está bem. Que missão é essa? – Ela pergunta a contragosto. – Vamos caçar Nêmesis.

Ino para com a garrafa á poucos centímetros de sua boca, surpresa. Ela olha em volta e vê que estavam sendo observados, depois volta sua atenção para Shikamaru. – O que disse?

-Você ouviu. Vamos caçar Nêmesis.

-Boa sorte, vocês irão precisar. –Ela fala e bebe um grande gole de saquê.

-Ino, eu preciso de você.

-Por quê? Não encontrou suicidas suficientes? – Ela pergunta e eles ouvem algumas risadas. –Preciso de você, Ino. Estamos nos escuro, não temos nenhuma pista para seguirmos.

-Você já tem três rastreadores. –Ela fala apontando para onde estava o time de Hinata. Ela tinha visto Shikamaru conversando com eles. -Não sei no que poderei ajudar.

-Você pode conseguir informações. – Shikamaru responde. –Pode se infiltrar.

-Me infiltrar aonde? Ninguém tem a mínima idéia de onde Nêmesis possa estar. Ele não deixa pistas, nada que possamos usar.

-Você está bem informada. –Shikamaru comenta e aguarda que a outra diga algo, mas Ino fica em silêncio. O rapaz fica em pé. –Ino, se concordar, eu posso colocá-la na Força Ninja novamente.

-Quem disse que eu quero isso? Estou bem satisfeita com a minha vida atual.

-Isso não é verdade. – As pessoas em volta ouviam o dialogo com atenção.

-Me deixe em paz. –Ela fala zangada e Shikamaru respira fundo. –Você receberia o perdão.

-Isso também não me interessa.

-Não quer saber para onde vamos? – Shikamaru tenta sua última cartada e Ino olha séria para ele. Ela coloca a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa e faz sinal ao rapaz que estava no balcão para lhe trazer outra. Shikamaru fica em silêncio e isso a incomoda. Outra garrafa é colocada a sua frente e Ino a pega, tomando um grande gole. Depois, irritada com o amigo ela solta um resmungo. –Está bem. Aonde _vocês_ vão?

- Suna. – Ino fecha os olhos ao ouvir isso. Shikamaru dissera que eles iam á Suna. Ela reabre os olhos. – Isso é verdade? – O rapaz confirma e a loira termina o conteúdo da garrafa em um único gole e depois encara o amigo. –Quando partimos?

Ele sorri, não tinha sido fácil e ele sabia que estava brincando com fogo. – Esteja amanhã ás seis da manhã na sala da Hokage.

-A Velhota vai ficar furiosa.

-Deixe-a comigo e, por favor, mude seu visual. –Shikamaru fala se afastando em seguida. Ino pega a garrafa e vê que estava vazia e então faz sinal pedindo outra. Parecia que a bebida não surtia efeito mais. Ela encosta a testa na garrafa e solta um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Ela iria para Suna no dia seguinte. Aquilo não estava em seus planos, mas não podia deixar passar uma chance como aquela.

Ino pega a garrafa e sai do restaurante, depois de acertar a conta. Ela anda pelas ruas de Konoha sem falar com ninguém. Não havia ninguém ali que lhe interessasse. Ela caminha sem destino e para ao chegar perto do portão principal da vila. Senta no chão e olha em volta. Estava sozinha. Toma mais gole, sentia-se inebriada, não estava bêbada, pelo menos não completamente. Ainda podia sentir e pensar.

Ela poderia sair da vila se quisesse, mas não queria. Não havia ninguém além daqueles muros que lhe interessasse e não queria se afastar dos amigos. Ino pensa em Shikamaru e decide ir até á casa dele. Sabia que o rapaz estaria lá.

Já era meia-noite quando ela chega á casa do amigo. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a casa na mais completa escuridão. Ela acende as luzes da sala e sobe as escadas chegando ao quarto de Shikamaru. Sentia-se cansada. Cansada da vida, cansada de representar. Há anos que se sentia assim. Como se estivesse representando.

Não havia nada que lhe desse alegria, que lhe desse esperança. Sonhos? Descobrira ainda menina que sonhos não se realizavam, que a vida era dura e o mundo ingrato. Ela tivera sua infância roubada e lutara para viver desde cedo.

Ela acende o abajur e olha para cama onde Shikamaru dormia, tranqüilo. Os cabelos pretos soltos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Ela fica decepcionada. Queria fazer sexo com ele naquela noite. Precisava de um pouco de aconchego e de sentir desejada, amada. Estava carente.

Ino entra no banheiro e toma um longo banho, mais do que lavar o corpo, ela queria limpar sua alma. Eliminar o mal de dentro dela. Esfregava a pele com vigor, mas já sabia que aquilo não adiantava. A sujeira estava bem funda, em seu âmago e não havia como purificar seu espírito. Ela sai do banheiro e volta para o quarto, encontrando Shikamaru acordado.

-Não sabia que viria. – Ele comenta e ela caminha nua até a cama e deitando ao lado dele. Shikamaru a abraça e a beija com luxuria, depois se afasta. –Não deveria estar na rua á essa hora.

-Eu sei. – Ela responde simplesmente e monta sobre ele, se inclinando sobre seu corpo e mordendo de leve o ombro dele. Shikamaru sorri. –Querendo arrancar um pedaço de mim?

-Sim, eu quero um pedaço bem grande. – Ela responde e desce a mão para o membro dele, acariciando com movimentos suaves. Shikamaru ri e enfia as mãos nos cabelos loiros, puxando-a para outro beijo cheio de desejo. Depois ela se ergue e começa a se mover sobre ele, arrancando gemidos do rapaz. Shikamaru agarra Ino pelos braços e a empurra de encontro ao colchão, invertendo as posições, ficando sobre ela. Ele desce os lábios até os seios brancos e firmes da jovem e passa a língua pelos bicos róseos que se encontravam túrgidos de desejo.

A loira geme ao sentir Shikamaru sugar e morder seus seios. Os gemidos dela o excitavam ainda mais. Ele levanta a cabeça para olhá-la e começa a penetrá-la com força, com vigor, estocando-a de forma selvagem, do jeito que ela gostava. Sentia o interior dela se abrir para ele, úmido, quente. Ele se movia cada vez mais rápido, fitando aqueles orbes azuis, levando-os ao ápice, ao êxtase.

Ino gemia e se contorcia. Era aquilo que precisava, era aquilo que sempre a acalmava e a ajudava a suportar suas dores, suas desilusões, eles não faziam amor, faziam sexo. Não havia lugar para o amor na vida de Ino, Shikamaru já se conformara com aquilo e aceitava essa condição. Sabia que havia muita mágoa, muito sofrimento e muita dor na vida da loira.

Ino não queria amor, queria ser amada e Shikamaru cumpria seu papel de amigo-amante. Eles atingem o orgasmo e ele solta seu corpo, sentindo o suor dela se misturar ao dele. Ele a beija e rola para o lado, soltando-a. Ino se aproxima e o abraça, colando seu corpo ao dele. Shikamaru passa o braço por baixo da cabeça dela e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito. –Está melhor?

-Bem melhor. – Ela responde, deitando a cabeça no peito dele de olhos fechados. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. Depois de um longo tempo, ela quebra o silêncio. –Você chamou Chouji? –-Ele concorda e suspira, voltando á falar. –O que você pensa sobre tudo isso?

-Não penso. –Ela responde, acariciando o peito do rapaz.

-Será o certo á fazer?

-Querendo desistir?

-Não é isso, sei quais são as minhas obrigações. Tenho que cumprir com o meu dever ninja, mas se pudesse escolher, não iria. –Shikamaru declara e fecha os olhos.

Ela se ergue em um braço para encará-lo, sem entender. –Você insistiu para que eu fosse, disse que precisava de mim e agora diz que podemos voltar atrás? Não estou entendendo.

Ele reabre os olhos e fita o teto, depois se afasta dela e senta na cama. Pega o maço de cigarros que estava sobre a mesa da cabeceira acende um deles e traga, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz, antes de responder.

-Eu sei qual é o nosso dever, o que precisamos fazer. Mas me pergunto se estamos agindo certo. –Ele se aproxima e a beija. -Eu preciso de você. Será muito necessária nessa missão. Suas habilidades serão muito úteis. Mas não tenho certeza de que estamos fazendo o certo.

-Agora é tarde para voltarmos atrás. Já aceitei o desafio e pretendo ir com isso até o fim. Você me conhece.

O rapaz se cala, realmente ele a conhecia. E a desejava. Sabia que aquela missão seria importante para eles e para seus amigos. Eles precisavam ir á Suna, já esperaram demais. Ele apaga o cigarro e volta a puxar a loira para seus braços. Se era sexo que ela queria, então ele lhe daria. Sexo. Apenas sexo. Mais nada.

XXX

Hinata está preparando suas coisas para sair no dia seguinte. Ela arruma a mochila, a bolsa de armas ninjas e seu uniforme. Acerta o relógio para despertar ás cinco e entra no banheiro, saindo vinte minutos depois enrolada na toalha. Ela para ao ver que não estava sozinha.

-Vai sair amanhã? – Neji pergunta apontando a mochila. –Sim, temos uma missão. Vamos para Suna amanhã.

-Suna? – O rapaz pergunta surpreso e Hinata confirma.

-O que farão lá? –Neji pergunta, deitando na cama da prima. Hinata se dirige para a cômoda e pega algumas peças de roupas, voltando ao banheiro para se vestir.

-Você não acreditaria. –Ela responde de dentro do banheiro. –Diga. –Neji pede e aguarda.

-Vamos nos juntar á uma força-tarefa criada pelo Kazekage para caçar Nêmesis.

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Hinata volta ao quarto, já vestida e pronta para ir para a cama. – É verdade. Partiremos amanhã.

-O chifrudo enlouqueceu. -Hinata olha zangada para o primo. –Não o chame assim, Neji-kun.

-Hinata, Gaara se casou por dinheiro. Ele se vendeu para quem pagou mais e seu castigo por isso é a infidelidade da mulher. Ele e Nya se odeiam.

-Gaara-kun fez o que era necessário para salvar a vila dele. – Hinata fala, encarando o primo. Ela sabia o que significa sacrificar a própria felicidade em nome do dever. Neji fica em pé e pega no queixo da garota, levantando sua cabeça para que pudesse mirar seus olhos. – Hinata, Gaara tomou o caminho mais fácil, algo indigno para um shinobi. E agora está pagando por isso. Boa sorte em sua missão, creio que irá precisar. –Ele termina de falar e sai, deixando Hinata sozinha.

XXX

Shikamaru acorda sozinho, era sempre assim. A loira aparecia no meio da noite, eles faziam sexo e depois ela partia antes de ele acordar. Era um amor fugaz, fugidio. Ele senta na cama e apaga o abajur que ela tinha deixado aceso. Ino tinha medo do escuro, ela sempre dormia com as luzes acesas.

Rapidamente, ele se prepara e sai em direção ao Prédio da Hokage, sabia os times já estariam á sua espera. Iriam partir depois que ele falasse com Tsunade. Sabia que teria problemas por causa de Ino, mas não voltaria atrás. Se Ino não fosse ele também não iria. Ele entra no prédio e sobe até a sala da Hokage, encontrando os ninjas.

Shikamaru olha para o grupo, ali havia cinco pessoas. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji e Ino. Esta última era a única sem uniforme ninja, novamente ela usava roupas pretas, mas tinha tirado o piercing e não usava pintura nos olhos.

-Bom dia. Esperem aqui, enquanto eu falo com Tsunade, entrem apenas se eu os chamar. – os cinco concordam e ele bate na porta, entrando na sala da Hokage em seguida. Tsunade estava sentada em sua cadeira com cara de sono. Shikamaru para em frente á sua mesa e lhe entrega um papel com os nomes das pessoas que levaria á Suna.

Tsunade pega o papel com expressão distraída, mas seu semblante muda em seguida. –Yamanaka Ino? Está maluco Shikamaru?

-Kakashi me disse que eu deveria chamar quem achasse melhor. Que eu tinha carta branca para isso. – Shikamaru responde sem se abalar. – Tenho certeza de que estava se referindo á ninjas.

-Ino tem treinamento ninja, Tsunade. E eu vou precisar dela.

-Em Suna!? Pretende mesmo levar Ino com você para Suna? Shikamaru, você deve estar louco.

-Tsunade, você conhece outra pessoa que possa se infiltrar para conseguir informações? Ino é o último membro do clã Yamanaka, precisaremos dela. Você cometeu um erro ao expulsá-la da força shinobi de Konoha. Está na hora de reparar esse erro.

Furiosa, Tsunade soca a mesa e fica em pé, encarando Shikamaru. O moreno não se abala e cruza os braços aguardando. –Quem você pensa que é para questionar minhas decisões? Ela teve o que merecia e se você me desafiar novamente terá o mesmo destino.

-Ótima idéia, isso seria perfeito. O jutsu da Ino se ajusta perfeitamente ao meu, se ambos fossemos desligados de Konoha poderíamos ser contratados por outros kages, ou até mesmo por Nêmesis. Tenho certeza de que ele é inteligente o suficiente para perceber nossa importância. – Shikamaru responde com ironia. Tsunade volta á sentar, olhando o rapaz. Shikamaru tinha razão em tudo o que dissera. Á contragosto ela dá sua autorização na lista que ele lhe entregara e a devolve.

-Ela pode ir com vocês, mas não usará nosso uniforme ou nossa bandana. Deixe isso claro. Yamanaka Ino não é uma kunoichi de Konoha.

-Mas ela receberá seu pagamento pela missão como todos os outros. –Shikamaru afirma e Tsunade concorda. – Certo, então estamos partindo.

-Eu mandei uma mensagem para Gaara avisando que vocês estão á caminho. Se apresentem á ele assim que chegarem á Suna, ele lhes dará as informações necessárias. Você será o capitão do grupo, mas Gaara é o líder da força-tarefa então todos responderão á ele. Inclusive Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru concorda e sai da sala. Tinha conseguido manter Ino no grupo. Agora era fazer aquilo funcionar e colocar seus planos em prática. Ele teria muito tempo para isso.

XXX

Gaara chega á sua casa e fica preocupado ao ouvir os gritos que vinham do andar superior. Se assusta ao distinguir a voz de Nyaara. Ele sobe as escadas correndo e entra no quarto da filha encontrando a menina e a esposa.

-Deixe de ser insolente e me obedeça, agora. – Nya grita. –Não, eu não vou. – A menina vê o pai e corre para ele que a pega no colo e se vira para a esposa. –O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim buscá-la, nós vamos viajar. –A resposta surpreende Gaara. –Viajar? Viajar para onde?

-Não continuarei aqui em Suna esperando pelo próximo ataque.

-E para onde pensa que irá levar minha filha?

-Eu não quero ir papai. Quero ficar com você. – A menina responde chorando com o rosto afundado no pescoço do pai.

-Você não irá á lugar nenhum, meu amor. –Gaara fala com a voz tranquila acariciando os cabelos da menina.

-Ela irá comigo, é minha filha. – Nya fala com as mãos na cintura. Gaara olha para a esposa e coloca a menina no chão. –Vá até a cozinha e peça para Sayuri lhe dar biscoitos com leite. Eu já vou para lá. – Ele beija o rosto da menina e ela sai correndo.

Gaara encara a esposa. –Nyaara não sairá de Suna sem mim. Minha filha ficará comigo.

-Como pode ter certeza de que ela é sua filha? –Nya pergunta mordaz

-Como pode ter certeza de que não é? –Ele rebate e se vira para sair. Nya grita furiosa. –Não se atreva a me dar as costas. Eu ainda não terminei.

-Mas eu já. – Ele fala e desaparece. Sempre evitava se confrontar com a mulher, não que tivesse medo dela. Ele tinha medo do que poderia fazer á ela. Temia matá-la em um momento de raiva.

Ele chega à cozinha e encontra a filha sentada em uma cadeira, com um copo de leite e um prato cheio de biscoitos á sua frente. Gaara para na porta e sorri com carinho. Adorava a menina e nunca se separaria dela. Nyaara era o único motivo por ele ainda aceitar a presença de Nya em sua casa.

A menina vê o pai parado á porta, em seu rosto ainda havia vestígios de lágrimas. Gaara se abaixa ao lado dela, abraçando-a. – Está tudo bem, não chore mais.

-Eu não quero ir com ela, papai. Eu quero ficar com você, por favor. – A menina fala e ele sorri. – Você não irá á lugar nenhum. Pode ficar tranquila, eu não deixarei que ela te leve.

-Promete?

-Prometo. – Ele responde e ela sorri e abraça o pai, apertado. Gaara fica em pé. –Tenho que voltar ao meu gabinete. Quer ir comigo? – A menina concorda. –Certo, termine de comer, eu espero por você na sala.

Gaara senta no sofá na sala e pega o jornal. Na primeira página havia fotos dos estragos causados pelo último ataque de Nêmesis. Ouve passos e vê a mulher se aproximando. Nya para em frente ao marido e o encara com raiva. –Não se preocupa em colocar a menina em perigo?

-Nyaara não corre perigo. –Ele responde sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

-Como pode saber? Nêmesis pode atacar á qualquer momento. Ele pode tentar matar você e acabar me matando ou matando a menina. –Gaara olha para ela.

-Você não está preocupada com Nyaara, só quer levá-la para me irritar. Se você quiser sair de Suna, pode ir, mas a minha filha fica aqui. Não tente tirá-la de perto de mim.

Nya solta uma risada desagradável. –Acha mesmo que vai se livrar de mim, Gaara? Esqueça. Eu não sairei daqui sem a menina.

-Então não há mais nada á discutir. Esse assunto está encerrado. – Gaara vê Nyaara entrando na sala e fica em pé, estendo á mão para a filha. –Vamos?

A menina passa por Nya, sem olhar para a mãe e pega a mão do pai. A mulher olha para Nyaara com raiva. –Onde você pensa que vai?

-Vou com o papai. – Nyaara responde, grudando na perna do pai. –Vou ficar com ele.

Gaara pega a filha no colo e se dirige para a porta, saindo sem se despedir da esposa. Assim que chega ao seu gabinete, pede á um dos gennins que chame pela sua irmã. Precisaria de Temari.

Quinze minutos depois, Temari bate á porta da sala do irmão e entra em seguida. Ela vê a sobrinha sentada no chão cercada por papeis e lápis coloridos e sorri. –Ola, Nyaara.

-Oi, tia Temari. – A menina responde sorrindo. Temari olha para Gaara. –Você mandou me chamar?

-Sim, mandei, sente-se Temari. – A kunoichi obedece e Gaara se vira para a filha. –Nyaara, preciso falar com sua tia, me espere ali.– Ele pede apontando um banco que ficava do lado de fora da sala e a menina o atende prontamente. Gaara se levanta e fecha a porta, voltando para seu lugar em seguida.

- Decidi criar uma força-tarefa com shinobis de várias vilas ninjas. Iremos nos reunir aqui em Suna e então eu dividirei os times. Preciso que você providencie alojamentos para os ninjas que chegarão em breve.

Temari concorda com a cabeça e Gaara continua. –Tsunade já confirmou a vinda de dois times. Espero que ela esteja colocando bons rastreadores entre os ninjas que está enviando.

-Você acha que pode confiar naquela bêbada? –Temari pergunta em dúvida e Gaara concorda com a cabeça. –Sim, acho. Tsunade é esperta e sabe que já está na hora de tomarmos uma atitude contra esse grupo.

-Grupo? Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não é uma pessoa apenas?

-Não seja idiota, Temari. Acha mesmo que uma única pessoa seria capaz de fazer tantos estragos?Já ocorreram ataques em várias vilas civis e ninjas. Não há como ser obra de apenas um homem. Estamos enfrentando um grupo organizado composto por ninjas.

-Sinceramente, espero que você esteja enganado. Nenhuma das vilas ninjas gostaria de ter que assumir que temos uma nova Akatsuki para enfrentar.

-Eu também gostaria de estar errado. – Gaara fala sereno. –Você sabe por anda Kankuro?

-Pregando na parte Oeste da vila. –Temari responde em um tom sombrio e Gaara solta um resmungo irritado. –Eu já disse á ele para parar com isso. Está criando problemas com os monges do templo.

-Eu também falei com ele, Gaara, mas não adiantou. Ele acha que deve expurgar todos os pecados e pecadores de Suna para que nossa vila alcance a salvação.

-Isso esta se tornando perigoso. Ainda teremos problemas. – Gaara comenta e ela concorda. –Já disse isso á ele, pedi que parasse antes que alguém se irrite e o ataque. Ele respondeu que não teme os infiéis. – Gaara se preocupa ao ouvir aquilo. – Certo, falarei com ele.

-As outras vilas enviarão ninjas também?

-Sim, os Kages sabem que se não aderirem á força-tarefa despertarão suspeitas. Ninguém vai querer isso. –Gaara olha para os papéis que a filha tinha deixado no chão. –Temari, quero que coloque ninjas protegendo Nyaara. Eles devem segui-la o tempo todo. Dia e noite. Nya está querendo tirá-la de Suna e eu quero que os seguranças mantenham vigilância constante. Coloque uma kunoichi dentro da minha casa para acompanhar minha filha. Nyaara não pode sair de casa sem eles e deixe claro que eu quero que eles se reportem diretamente á mim.

Ela olha para o irmão caçula preocupada. Gaara era muito protetor com a menina. Temari, assim como todos em Suna, achava difícil que Nyaara fosse filha do Kazekage. –Gaara, acha que isso é mesmo necessário?

-Eu estarei ocupado com a força-tarefa e não poderei manter o controle sobre Nya. Ela pode tentar levar Nyaara daqui.

-Ela é a mãe da menina, Gaara. Tem direito de levar Nyaara com ela.

-Eu sou o pai de Nyaara e tenho todo o direito de manter minha filha aqui. Se Nya quiser partir, que o faça, mas a menina fica. – Gaara fala irritado e Temari encara o irmão durante alguns segundos. Ele jamais aceitaria o fato de que Nyaara poderia não ser sua filha e Temari evitava falar á respeito.

Gaara olha para a irmã e fica em pé. –. O lugar de Nyaara é aqui. Faça o que lhe pedi, eu vou levar Nyaara para tomar sorvete e depois á deixarei em casa. Quero que os seguranças dela estejam lá daqui uma hora.

Ela confirma, faria o que o irmão pedira. Se algo acontecesse á Nyaara, não gostaria de estar na pele do responsável.

-Como está Keylass? -A pergunta de Gaara tira Temari de seus pensamentos. Ela o olha, indiferente, dando de ombros. – Na mesma. Não houve nenhuma mudança em seu estado.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – Ela nega com a cabeça e fica em pé. –Eu agradeço, Gaara, mas ninguém pode me ajudar ou ajudar Keylass. – Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro da irmã e aperta levemente, depois os dois saem. Nyaara estava sentada no mesmo lugar. Temari sorri ao ver a sobrinha. Ela também amava a garotinha, a menina era alegre e sorridente. Ela pula no chão assim que vê o pai e corre para ele. Gaara sorri e a pega no colo. –Sorvete?

-Sim, sorvete. – Ela responde alegre e se vira para Temari. –Vem com a gente tia Temari.

-Hoje não posso. Fica para a próxima vez. Vá com seu pai e cuide bem dele. – A menina ri e abraça o pai pelo pescoço. –Papai já é grande, não precisa que ninguém cuide dele, tia Temari. Ele é muito forte.

Temari e Gaara riem da resposta da menina e ele sai com a filha no colo. Temari os acompanha com o olhar. Gaara parecia não ter dúvidas á respeito da paternidade de Nyaara. Esperava que ele estivesse certo.

Ela toma a direção dos alojamentos dos ninjas, precisaria ver quantos quartos disponíveis havia lá. Não tinha idéia que quantos ninjas eles receberiam pelos próximos dias e teria que estar preparada para acomodar todos os visitantes.

Já era noite quando Gaara volta para sua casa. Ele sobe até o quarto da filha e encontra uma kunoichi sentada no chão, ao lado da porta. Ela fica em pé assim que o vê e o cumprimenta com uma rápida reverência. Gaara responde ao cumprimento com um discreto movimento de cabeça e entra no aposento.

Ele vê a menina dormindo tranquila e fica um longo tempo observando seu pequeno anjo. Nyaara tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, como se percebesse a presença do pai. Gaara passa a mão com carinho sobre os cabelos negros da filha e deposita um beijo em sua testa. Ao lado da cama da garotinha havia um saco de dormir estendido, onde a kunoich passaria a noite. Ele fica satisfeito com o arranjo.

Gaara se dirige á uma porta de comunicação que havia na parede oposta á da cama e entra em seu próprio quarto. Desde o dia que Nyaara nascera, ele tomara para si os cuidados com a criança e por isso a instalara no quarto ligado ao dele. Fora ele quem lhe dera mamadeira, banhos e passara as noites acordado com o bebê. Nya nunca se preocupara com a filha. Nem se interessara em escolher um nome. Fora Gaara quem sugerira o nome da criança que era uma junção do nome dele com o da esposa e Nya concordara.

Ele toma banho rapidamente e se veste, saindo pela janela em seguida. Mais uma vez ele fugia de sua vida para encontrar Karana. Desde o último ataque que ele não ia vê-la e estava sentindo falta de sexo e de prazer.

XXX

-Fique mais um pouco, passe a noite aqui. –Karana pede com a voz rouca e sensual e Gaara a olha. A luz da luz que entrava pela janela incidia diretamente sobre o corpo nu da jovem, deixando-a ainda mais bela, mais desejável. Ele estava em pé preparando-se para voltar para casa.

-Não posso. – Ele responde simplesmente e termina de se vestir. Karana olha pela janela e solta um suspiro, pensativa. Sabia qual era seu lugar na vida do ruivo e se contentava com aquilo. Na verdade, ela se envaidecia por causa disso. Saber que ela era única na vida dele, que ele a tratava com respeito e não a via apenas como uma prostituta a deixava orgulhosa e feliz.

Ela volta sua atenção para Gaara, que já estava pronto para partir. –Os clientes têm comentado sobre uma força-tarefa que você está criando para encontrar Nêmesis. – Ele concorda com a cabeça. –É verdade. Chegarão shinobis de todas as vilas ocultas.

-Inclusive Konoha? –Ele confirma. –Tsunade está enviando seis ninjas.

- As coisas ficarão mais movimentadas por aqui e teremos novos clientes. As meninas estão eufóricas por causa disso. –Gaara não diz nada e pega a carteira, tirando várias notas de dentro e colocando-as sob re a mesinha ao lado da cama, depois se inclina e a beija. Karana passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e se ergue na cama, beijando-o com lascívia. Eles se separam e ele se dirige para a porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta.

-Ouviu mais alguma coisa sobre Nêmesis?

-Apenas que ele está muito quieto nesses últimos dias. Acho que é por causa da força-tarefa.

-É possível. Ele não passa de um covarde e deve estar se escondendo em algum buraco sujo. Mas eu o encontrarei. – Ele termina de falar e sai do quarto. Karana fica em pé e se dirige para a janela. Logo ela vê Gaara se afastando em direção á casa dele. Ele carregava uma grande responsabilidade e nunca confiava seus problemas á ninguém. Ela dá de ombros e vai até o banheiro, estava cansada e queria se preparar para dormir.

Gaara chega ao prédio do Kazekage e olha para cima. A construção era bem alta, era a mais alta de Suna. Imponente, apenas uma forma de intimidação. Mas há muitos anos que ele não se intimidava com aquela ostentação de poder. Tinha aprendido que os homens eram mais perigosos do que os prédios que construíam e que pessoas podiam fazer um império como aquele ruir como um castelo de cartas.

Ele sobe até o alto do prédio e fica admirando Suna. O dia estava começando a nascer e as sombras brigavam com a luz que começava a se espalhar pela vila. Aquele jogo de claridade e escuridão criava espectros que pareciam dançar nos muros e paredes do lugar. Gaara ergue a cabeça e encara Suna com orgulho. Era sua vila, sua terra, sua casa. Ele a defenderia com toda a sua força. Não seria um covarde qualquer que destruiria tudo aquilo pelo qual ele lutara.

Tinha sacrificado sua liberdade e sua dignidade para manter Suna em pé. Sabia que era desprezado por muitos por ter se casado por dinheiro. Diziam que ele tinha se vendido e no fundo tinham razão. Se unira á Nya apenas por questões financeiras, mas fizera isso por Suna. Para não ver sua vila destruída e decadente. Graças á sua união com a esposa, Suna tinha se recuperado rapidamente e prosperara. Não havia sido fácil e muitas vezes ele pensara se valia a pena tudo o que estava fazendo, mas olhando Suna agora, ele via que tinha feito o correto ao abnegar de sua vida em prol da Vila da Areia.

Não permitiria que esse sacrifício fosse em vão. Atacaria Nêmesis com tudo o que tinha. Não descansaria enquanto não colocasse as mãos naquele marginal. Iria caçá-lo por todo o mundo ninja e o encontraria. Não o deixaria vivo, pretendia matar Nêmesis pessoalmente, era um juramento que fazia a si mesmo. Ele acabaria com aquele homem que se achava acima da lei. Teria o prazer de ver a vida se esvair dos olhos daquele infeliz. Era questão de honra para o Kazekage, ele iria matar Nêmesis. Fosse ele quem fosse, Gaara colocaria a corda em seu pescoço, era uma promessa que ele fazia e nada o deteria.


	4. Chegando á Suna

Haruno Sakura entra no hospital com um sorriso, tinha passado dois dias longe dali, de folga. Ela se aproxima do escritório da chefe de enfermagem e se apresenta. Shizune a olha sem sorrir e lhe entrega a escala de funcionárias. –Hinata está fora em missão, então estou dividindo o trabalho dela entre as outras enfermeiras.

-Não sabia que ela sairia em missão.

-O time dela foi chamado por Shikamaru para irem á Suna. –Shizune responde.

-Entendo, então o time dela foi com Shikamaru e Chouji.

-Sim. E com Ino também. –Sakura dá um pulo ao ouvir o nome da loira. –Como assim? Ino foi com eles? Mas ela nem é mais uma kunoichi, Tsunade a expulsou da Força Ninja de Konoha.

Shizune sente raiva ao ouvir a rosada dizer isso e fica em pé, olhando fixamente para a outra. –Shikamaru exigiu a participação de Ino nesta missão. Ele disse á Tsunade que não iria sem a Ino. É para isso que servem os amigos, Sakura. Para auxiliar em momentos difíceis. –Sakura abaixa a cabeça ao ouvir isso e a outra continua. –Eles foram para Suna. Gaara está montando uma força tarefa para encontrar Nêmesis.

Sakura a olha sem entender. Não havia pistas sobre Nêmesis, então como Gaara pretendia encontrá-lo?

-Tem mais alguma coisa para mim?

-Sim, preciso da relação de óbitos dos últimos doze meses. – Sakura concorda com a cabeça e sai da sala refletindo sobre a conversa. Ino tinha sido enviada para missão em Suna. Fazia quase um ano que a loira havia sido expulsa da Força Ninja. Qual era a intenção de Shikamaru ao exigir a presença de Ino na equipe? Sakura tinha medo de saber a resposta.

XXX

Temari chega á sua casa bem tarde, era quase dez horas da noite. Ela tinha ficado cuidando das acomodações dos ninjas que chegariam á Suna. Massageando o próprio pescoço ela entra em um quarto no fim do corredor. O lugar estava na penumbra, era iluminado apenas pela luz de um abajur ao lado de uma cama hospitalar.

Havia um enfermeiro sentado em uma cadeira próxima á cama, ele fica em pé assim que vê Temari. –Boa noite, está tudo bem?

-Boa noite, Temari. Ele passou bem o dia. Está calmo, já lhe dei banho e os medicamentos da noite. –O rapaz responde olhando fixamente para a mulher loira á sua frente. Temari era uma mulher jovem e linda, no auge de sua maturidade sexual. Com trinta e um anos ela era perfeita e sensual. Ela sorri ao se sentir observada pelo rapaz. Leonte trabalhava em sua casa á dois anos e eles tinham se tornado amantes há um ano e meio.

-Desculpe, me atrasei hoje. Estava ajudando meu irmão nos preparativos para receber os ninjas que chegarão á nossa vila.

-Não tem problemas, sei que você anda muito ocupada ultimamente. – Temari repara no tom de mágoa na voz do rapaz e lhe sorri, com carinho. – Sabe que não faço de propósito, Gaara precisa muito de mim.

O rapaz lhe sorri de volta. – Deve estar muito cansada. –Ela concorda e ele se dirige para a porta do quarto. - Não demore, vou lhe fazer uma massagem relaxante. – Ele sai e Temari se aproxima da cama onde um homem estava deitado, completamente imóvel. Seu marido, Keylass tinha sofrido um derrame há três anos que o deixara totalmente paralisado dois anos após o casamento dele com a loira. Temari se aproxima e vê que o homem estava com os olhos aberto. Ela sorri divertida.

-Ora, meu querido marido, está acordado? Estava me esperando? Quanta delicadeza de sua parte. –Temari fala mordaz e ri. – Bem, se está acordado deve ter ouvido Leonte dizer que irá me fazer uma massagem. E depois da massagem faremos sexo. Ele é maravilhoso, um amante fantástico. Nunca senti tanto prazer com um homem antes. Ele sabe me tocar, me beijar, me acariciar. Ele me leva as alturas, é surpreendente.

O homem a olha, sem mexer um músculo sequer, mas seus olhos assumem um brilho de ódio que não passa despercebido á kunoichi. –Está com raiva? Sim, você deve sentir raiva mesmo. Passara á noite sozinho neste quarto, enquanto eu estarei nos braços fortes de Leonte. Não se preocupe, pensarei em você. Eu sempre comparo a performance dele na cama, com a sua brutalidade e estupidez. Eu nunca senti nada com você, além de nojo e ódio. Mas com ele é diferente. Com ele eu sinto um prazer imenso.

-Sabe que ele me pediu em casamento? Pois é, ele disse que me ama e que quer se casar comigo. Tenho certeza de que Gaara assinaria meu divórcio rapidamente. Eu poderia transferi-lo para uma clínica, mas então perderia meu brinquedo favorito.

Ela pega um travesseiro e se aproxima do rosto do marido. O olhar do enfermo muda para um olhar de pavor e Temari ri, divertida. – Como é se sentir acuado e indefeso? É horrível saber que sua vida está nas mãos de outra pessoa, não é verdade? Ficar imaginando o que o outro fará com você á noite? Ele irá me bater? Me matar? Vai me amarrar á cama e me deixar o dia todo presa sem água nem comida? Será que ele vai me estuprar essa noite, ou vai simplesmente me deixar aqui presa? É Keylass, eu não me esqueci de nada. Nada. – Ela acrescenta com ódio e olha para o travesseiro em suas mãos.

-Seria tão fácil me livrar de você, ninguém faria nada contra mim, talvez até chegassem á desconfiar, mas pensariam que eu quis abreviar o sofrimento do pobre Keylass. – Ela coloca o travesseiro de lado e o homem fecha os olhos, aliviado. Temari olha em volta. Ao lado da cama havia aparelhos para controlar os sinais vitais dele ao lado de um suporte para soro. Keylass não podia se mover nem falar, mas podia ouvir, ver, pensar e sentir, e isso era uma alegria para Temari.

Ela ocupa a cadeira onde Leonte estava sentado e sorri. Todas as noites ela ia visitar o marido. As pessoas diziam que ela era uma esposa devotada, mas na verdade ela aproveitava esses momentos para torturar Keylass, vingando-se de toda a brutalidade que havia suportado dele.

-Lembra-se de quando nos casamos, Keylass? Da nossa noite de núpcias? Eu era virgem, nunca tinha sido tocada por nenhum homem antes. Eu tinha fantasiado tanto como seria a primeira vez. Comprei uma camisola linda para a nossa primeira noite juntos. Pensava que teria uma noite de amor e prazer e tive uma noite de horrores e violência. Você me barbarizou. Agiu como um animal. Um bruto insensível e estúpido. Por muito tempo eu odiei sexo por sua causa, mas então conheci Leonte e descobri o prazer. Por falar nisso, eu vou encontrá-lo, ele está á minha espera. Amanhã eu venho lhe contar em detalhes o que aconteceu entre mim e ele.

Temari apaga a luz do abajur, sabia que o homem odiava ficar no escuro e aquela era mais uma de suas vinganças. Ela sai do quarto e se encosta á porta fechada, não sorria mais. Aquele quarto tinha sido palco de todo o horror que sentira nos dois anos em que dividira sua cama com Keylass.

Ele era um bruto, a estuprara e espancara durante todo o tempo em que viveram juntos, antes do derrame. Ela casara por amor, mas em pouco tempo passara á sentir apenas ódio do marido brutal. Keylass se divertia com seus joguinhos cruéis e insanos. Ele era sádico e a agredia constantemente. Ele achava divertido maltratar a irmã do Kazekage. Temari jamais se queixara ao irmão. Gaara já tinha problemas demais em sua vida.

Várias vezes ela tinha pensado em deixar Keylass, porém o orgulho não permitira. Tinha vergonha em contar o que lhe acontecia, então ela aceitava tudo em silêncio, mas em seu interior o ódio aumentava dia a dia, matando aos poucos tudo o que Temari tinha de bom dentro de si.

Muitas vezes Keylass a arrastara pelo chão até o quarto e a violentara, sem dó, maltratando seu corpo, dilacerando sua alma e ferindo sua dignidade. Depois ele ria e dizia que ela não se comparava as garotas do bordel que ele freqüentava com assiduidade.

A vida dela ao lado dele fora um inferno, até que um golpe do destino o fizera ter um derrame e então tudo mudara, agora era ele quem estava á mercê dela. No inicio ela ficara com raiva por ele ter sobrevivido, mas depois os médicos disseram que ele jamais se recuperaria e ela encontrara uma forma de fazê-lo sofrer, uma pequena vingança por tudo que ele lhe fizera.

Com suspiro, ela se afasta da porta e se dirige para o seu quarto. Após o derrame de Keylass, Temari reformara a casa onde vivia com ele, acrescentando uma ala totalmente nova para si. Suíte, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Era lá que ela vivia. Leonte morava em sua casa e eles dividiam a suíte que ela tinha projetado e decorado para ser seu espaço de relaxamente. Ela sorri ao se aproximar do quarto. Saber que o rapaz alto e moreno estava á sua espera para passarem mais uma noite de tórrida paixão lhe deixava feliz. Ela não amava Leonte, mas se sentia bem ao lado dele, porém jamais se casaria com ele, jamais se casaria novamente, não depois do que passara ao lado do marido cruel.

Keylass olhava para a porta, tinha ouvido e entendido tudo o que a esposa tinha dito e seu coração se enchia de ódio. Ela fazia isso todas as noites, lhe contava sobre seu amante e como ele era muito melhor que o marido na cama. Que a fazia sentir prazer, enquanto com Keylass ela nunca sentira nada além de repulsa e medo. Temari o tinha deixado no escuro e Keylass odiava isso, ele tinha medo de morrer no escuro. Tinha ficado apavorado quando a vira com o travesseiro nas mãos, ela já fizera aquele joguinho dezenas de vezes, fingindo que iria matá-lo. Ele fecha os olhos bem firmes, logo os medicamentos fariam efeito e ele dormiria, enquanto sua esposa passaria uma noite de intenso prazer com seu enfermeiro.

XXX

Os ninjas de Konoha se encontravam perto de Suna. Ino entra na caverna que serviria de abrigo, Shikamaru já tinha acendido uma fogueira, pois ela não dormia no escuro. Ela senta e se encosta á parede que ainda mantinha o calor do sol, soltando um suspiro. Que loucura ela estava fazendo? Por que estava indo para Suna? O que ela achava que aconteceria?

-Você está muito quieta. Está tudo bem? –Ela concorda com a cabeça e retira duas garrafas de dentro da mochila, entregando uma á Shikamaru.

-Trouxe sua própria adega? – Ele pergunta sorrindo. –Apenas o necessário para a viagem, espero encontrar algo que preste para beber naquele lugar.

-Não se esqueça que estaremos lá á trabalho. Nada de ficar bebendo até de madrugada.

-Desde quando você é minha consciência? Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para cuidar da minha vida. – Ela responde irritada e termina de beber, jogando a garrafa de lado, irritada.

-Ino, por favor, se comporte, faça isso por mim. – Shikamaru pede e ela o encara, depois puxa uma manta, se enrolando nela. O rapaz sorri de leve e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, beijando o alto de sua cabeça. –Essa é a minha garota.

-Vá para o inferno, Shikamaru. –Ela fala sem sair do lugar e ele ri, divertido. Eles ouvem um leve ressonar vindo do fundo da caverna onde Shino e Chouji estavam dormindo.

Hinata e Kiba entram na caverna e se acomodam de frente para o casal. –Aqui está quente, não há necessidade de uma fogueira.

-Eu gosto. O lugar fica mais aconchegante com a luz da fogueira iluminando tudo. –Hinata responde em voz baixa, porém firme. Ela sabia que Ino não gostava da escuridão. Ino fecha os olhos, sem agradecer á outra garota.

Hinata também se acomoda encostada á Akamaru junto com Kiba e em poucos minutos os dois estavam dormindo. –Ela nunca contou á ninguém o que lhe aconteceu.

-Ela teme que Neji seja castigado por não ter cuidado dela como era seu dever.

-Fantástico. Já que o culpado está fora de alcance, então vamos castigar um inocente.

-Sabe que é assim que funciona entre os Hyuugas. –Shikamaru responde e Ino ri sem alegria. – Sim, mais um dos podres segredos dos grandes clãs de Konoha. – O rapaz não diz nada. Ele sabia porque Ino dissera aquilo e no fundo concordava com a amiga.

-Tente dormir, amanhã teremos um deserto para atravessar. Devemos chegar á Suna ao por do sol, se não tivermos nenhum atraso pelo caminho. –Ela concorda e se aconchega ainda mais á ele.

XXX

Gaara olhava pela janela, preocupado. Ele ouve a porta se abrir e se vira, vendo a irmã entrar. –Boa tarde. – Ela o cumprimenta séria.

-Boa tarde, Temari. – Ele responde tenso e pega a cabaça. –Vou sair, haverá uma tempestade de areia e quero ver se consigo desviá-la de Suna. Dê o alarme, é melhor que todos fiquem em suas casas.

- Os ninjas de Konoha estão á caminho daqui. Eles podem ser pegos pela tempestade. – Ela fala preocupada e ele concorda. –Não há como parar uma força da natureza. Deixe muitos ninjas em prontidão, depois que a tempestade passar, mande-os saírem á procura de nossos visitantes. Se eles forem pegos pela tempestade, precisarão de ajuda.

Ela concorda e Gaara desaparece em uma nuvem de areia. Sabia que ele iria arriscar a vida mais uma vez para proteger Suna. Como ele mesmo dissera, não era possível parar uma força da natureza e seria necessário muito esforço para conseguir desviá-la. Temari sai para fazer o que o irmão tinha ordenado. Eles tinham dezenas de ninjas treinados para salvamento no deserto e ela iria chamá-los.

Também avisaria o hospital, talvez fosse necessário atendimento hospitalar para alguns de seus visitantes e queria deixar médicos e enfermeiros de prontidão. Depois voltaria para o gabinete do irmão, dali ela poderia ver o deserto.

Gaara se materializa há cinco quilômetros de Suna, sobre um monte alto de pedras. De onde estava ele tinha uma visão ampla e privilegiada do deserto. Ele sente o Sol aquecendo sua pele e o vento se agitando ao seu redor. A tempestade estava se formando. Ele respira fundo e estende os braços, seria uma batalha árdua desviar a massa de areia que começaria á se locomover. Tempestades de areia eram algo á se temer. Ela carregava tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho, soterrava cidades, poluía rios e lagos.

Ele começa a concentrar chakrá em seus braços e a movê-los rápido, enquanto a areia se agitava e se erguia em densas ondas que pareciam engolir tudo. Logo ele não via mais nada, a areia girava ao se redor ao sabor do vento forte. Ela emitia um ruído assustador, muito semelhante ao rugido de um animal selvagem. E, como um animal selvagem, ela também podia ser mortal.

A areia o atingia com fúria, porém não podia lhe ferir. Não á ele, pois a areia era seu elemento. Ele continuava movendo os braços, tentando controlar as ondas de areia altas que se formavam. Queria evitar que aquilo atingisse Suna. Aliviado, Gaara percebe que a tempestade começava a mudar de rumo, se desviando para o Leste na direção do País da Chuva. Sabia que a tempestade se dissiparia antes de chegar ao local, porém temia que ela pegasse os ninjas que viriam de Konoha e que já deveriam estar no País do Vento. Eles viriam por aquele lado.

Depois de vinte minutos lutando contra a tempestade, Gaara abaixa os braços, exausto e cai de joelhos, ofegante. Precisava procurar os ninjas da Folha, verificar se eles estavam bem, ou se tinham sido atingidos pelo redemoinho. Ele fecha os olhos e vai recuperando o fôlego até se sentir bem o suficiente para caminhar.

Temari assistia a luta do irmão contra o turbilhão de areia pela janela do gabinete. Ela não conseguia ver Gaara no meio das ondas formadas pela areia, mas sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ela via a areia mudando de direção e saindo da rota de Suna, desviando para o Leste. Logo a tempestade não oferecia mais perigo e então ela chama os ninjas e sai com eles da Vila da Areia. Iria ao encontro de Gaara e dos ninjas da Folha que, provavelmente tinham sido pegos pelo turbilhão.

XXX

Shikamaru e os outros avançam rápido pelo deserto, de tempos em tempos, Hinata analisava tudo á distância, com o byakugan ativado. Ela vê uma grande massa de areia e para.-Shikamaru, uma imensa onda de areia se aproxima de nós, ela vem do Oeste. E sinto uma grande concentração de chakrá. –Hinata continua olhando para longe. –É incrível, parece que alguém está afastando a areia.

-Deve ser o chifrudo. –Kiba fala e Shikamaru o olha zangado. –Quer dizer, o Kazekage Gaara.

-Sim, com certeza ele deve estar tirando a tempestade da rota de Suna e a desviando para cá. Temos que encontrar um abrigo. –Eles correm para uma gruta á distância A luz do sol estava sendo encoberta pela tempestade, a areia voava em todas as direções e impedia a visão. Eles se amontoam do lado de dentro, ali eles não estavam totalmente seguros, mas era melhor do que estar no meio do turbilhão.

-Quanto tempo acha que isso vai demorar? – Shino pergunta gritando e olhando em volta. O ruído era alto e grãos de areia se acumulavam no rosto deles.

- Não tenho idéia, abaixem-se e fiquem bem juntos. Cubram-se com as mantas e as capas. – Shikamaru estava sentado ao lado de Ino e a abraça, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo e cobrindo os dois com sua capa. Estava escuro e Ino odiava aquilo. Ele a aperta nos braços. –Está tudo bem, estou aqui com você. Fique tranqüila.

Ela concorda e fecha os olhos, nervosa. Era difícil saber que estava perto de Suna.

-Se acalme, dará tudo certo. –Shikamaru fala, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Ino apenas respira fundo, sem responder. Duvidava que aquilo desse certo, mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás e ela estava cansada de não fazer nada. Precisava agir e fazer algo que diminuísse sua dor. E era isso que ela encontraria em Suna. Um alívio para sua dor.

XXX

-Você está bem? –Temari pergunta ao irmão. Gaara a olha e confirma com a cabeça, ficando em pé em seguida. –Sim, estou. Como estão as coisas em Suna?

-Bem, não fomos atingidos pela onda gigante, apenas algumas lufadas de vento e um pouco de areia. Mandei o hospital ficar de prontidão.

-Certo, vamos procurar pelos nossos visitantes. – Temari concorda e eles saem á procura dos ninjas de Konoha. Gaara sobe uma pequena plataforma de areia e ela começa a se mover rapidamente, levando-o para longe. Temari e os outros o seguiam. Esperava que estivessem todos bem, seria desagradável ter que contar á Velhota que um dos seus ninjas morrera durante uma tempestade no deserto.

Eles seguiam na direção por onde a tempestade passara e no caminho podiam ver o estrago que ela fizera. Rochas imensas tinham sido atiradas longe, como se fosse pedregulhos e vários cactos foram arrancados com raiz e tudo. Era um cenário de devastação. A tempestade mudara a paisagem ao redor. Porém o deserto continuava lindo e soberano.

A areia era algo inexplicável, ela podia derrubar um prédio, mas se fosse aquecida á altas temperaturas se transformava em um vidro frágil. Ela se infiltrava em todos os lugares, se alguém tentasse segurá-la, ela escorreria entre os dedos, se tentasse moldá-la ela se derramaria e se espalharia, voltando ao solo.

Apenas um homem podia fazer dela o que quisesse. Apenas Sabaku no Gaara podia dominar e conduzir a areia ao seu bel prazer, como se fosse parte de seu corpo. Mais uma vez ele fizera uma tempestade de areia desviar seu caminho e mudar de rumo, mais uma vez ele salvara Suna

XXX

-Foi por pouco, pensei que a tempestade iria nos pegar desta vez. –Shitara fala para a amiga de pé ao seu lado. Ambas olhavam pela janela, mas não conseguiam ver muita coisa além da areia se movendo e se afastando.

-O Kazekage salvou a vila mais uma vez. –Karana fala com um sorriso.

Sim, você está certa. Ele lutou bravamente contra a tempestade e agora deve estar precisando de um pouco de distração. – Karana sorri ao ouvir a amiga. Shitara sabia que Gaara era um cliente assíduo de Karana e, como todos, fingia não saber que Hiroshi era na verdade o Kazekage.

-Você está certa. Ele deve estar querendo um pouco de diversão para relaxar. Vamos esperar que ele encontre alguém para distraí-lo um pouco de suas obrigações e deveres. A vida dele deve ser muita difícil.

Ambas riem e se afastam da janela e se dirigem aos seus quartos para descansarem. Alguns ninjas que fariam parte da força-tarefa tinham chegado naquele dia, era possível que aparecessem ali em busca de um pouco de diversão e prazer. Elas teriam que estar preparadas.

XXX

A areia batia com força em seu corpo e atravessava a capa, ferindo sua pele. Ino se sentia sufocada. Tinha a sensação de que alguém apertava sua garganta. Ela queria gritar, queria correr. Sua respiração se acelera e gotículas de suor apareciam em seu rosto.

-Tente se acalmar, Ino. Logo isso vai passar e poderemos sair daqui. – A voz calma e firme de Shikamaru chega aos seus ouvidos. Ela respira fundo e concorda com a cabeça. Tinha que se acalmar. Ela mantém seus olhos fechados e cenas do passado a inundavam, deixando-a trêmula, a dor que sentiu durante horas, cada vez mais forte e mais intensa. Depois o silêncio que a oprimira. O maldito silêncio que a seguia por anos.

As imagens passavam por sua mente na mesma velocidade com que a areia entrava na gruta cobrindo-os. Ela se via ainda menina correndo por Konoha. Travessa, alegre, feliz. Mas tudo mudara em poucas horas.

Ino abre os olhos que se enchem de lágrimas. Queria enterrar o passado. Então por que estava indo para Suna? Ela não precisava ir até lá, poderia resolver tudo de outra forma.

Shikamaru acaricia os cabelos delas, podia sentir as emoções inquietantes da amiga. Era como se eles tivessem voltado ao passado. Ele solta um suspiro, tinham sido dias tristes e assustadores. Mas muitos anos haviam se passado e agora eles eram mais fortes e poderiam superar tudo. Então porque estavam indo á Suna? Era como reabrir uma imensa ferida.

Logo o vento para de uivar e ele empurra um pouco a capa, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tenta ver o que havia ao redor. Estava semi-encoberto pela areia. Ele procura pelos amigos e os vê encostados á parede da gruta, com Akamaru bem próximo deles.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino e Chouji ficam em pé, parecia que todos estavam bem. Shikamaru também se levanta e estende a mão para Ino.

Eles saem da gruta e vêem uma sombra se projetando. Ino olha para cima e encontra uma plataforma de areia parando ao lado deles. Sobre ela um homem ruivo, Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage de Suna. Ele pula para o chão ficando perto da loira.

Ino tem que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. O homem era bem alto. –Estão todos bem? –Ele pergunta sem cumprimentar ninguém.

Ino o olha e se afasta, sem responder. Shikamaru se aproxima dele. - Estamos bem, apenas alguns arranhões. Essa foi por pouco, foi sorte encontrarmos esta gruta.

-Sim, existem várias grutas como essa espalhadas pelo deserto. São bem úteis quando ocorrem tempestades de areia. – Gaara fala olhando para todos, seu olhar se demora sobre Ino e depois volta sua atenção para Shikamaru.

-Se estão todos bem, então voltarei á Suna e os esperarei lá. Minha irmã já deve estar chegando com um grupo de resgate. Eles cuidarão de vocês. - Ele se despede e se afasta rapidamente. Ino olha para Shikamaru. –Ele não mudou muito.

-Errado, ele está muito diferente do que era. É como se fosse outro homem. Um homem implacável. – Shikamaru fala olhando atentamente. –Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. –Ela responde e procura pela sua mochila, encontrando-a jogada á alguns metros. Ela a abre e pega duas garrafas que estavam no meio da areia. – Sei que pediu para me comportar, mas acho que mereço um trago depois de ter sido atropelada por toneladas de areia.

Shikamaru ri e estende a mão para ela, puxando-a para um beijo. Depois ambos se sentam e dividem a bebida com os amigos, enquanto esperavam pela irmã do Kazekage.

Temari vê que o irmão já estava voltando. Ela faz sinal para o grupo parar e espera o ruivo se aproximar.

-Temari, os ninjas de Konoha estão há dois quilômetros naquela direção. –Ele aponta para o caminho atrás dele. – Leve os para suas acomodações e diga á eles para descansarem por hoje e me procurarem amanhã, em minha casa. – Gaara se afasta assim que termina de falar e Temari se apressa para cumprir suas ordens. Iria encontrar os ninjas da Folha e ajudá-los.

XXX

Gaara atravessa os portões de Suna entrando em sua vila. Várias pessoas o cumprimentam e agradecem por ter salvado a vila de um desastre. Ele responde aos cumprimentos apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e não seria a última também. Suna ficava no meio do deserto no País do Vento e tempestades de areia era algo comum. Se elas atingissem Suna poderiam causar um grande caos e muito prejuízo, eram perigosas, mas não para ele, não para o Senhor da Areia.

Ele se dirige para sua casa, já era quase sete horas da noite, iria aproveitar para brincar com a filha. Como sempre, ele sorri ao pensar na menina, no seu pequeno anjo. Não havia nada que ela não fizesse pela garotinha.

-Papai. –Nyaara vê o ruivo alto entrando e corre para abraçá-lo. Gaara sorri ao pegá-la no colo. – Olá, meu amor. Como passou o dia?

-Brincando com Jaez. Ela é muito legal. –Gaara olha para a kunoichi que estava ao lado da filha. –Obrigado por cuidar dela, Jaez.

-Foi um prazer, Gaara-sama. Nyaara é uma menina muito doce e educada. Ela acabou de jantar e comeu tudo o que havia no prato. – A ninja fala e depois se afasta.

-Nya disse que você fez uma tempestade de areia para matá-la. –Gaara sente vontade de quebrar o pescoço da esposa. Nyaara nunca chamava Nya de mãe, a mulher jamais permitira. – Eu não posso fazer uma tempestade de areia. Eu somente posso desviá-la para que ela não chegue á Suna e machuque você. –Gaara responde olhando para a menina com carinho. –Já tomou banho?

A garotinha nega com um sorriso e Gaara finge estar zangado. –Como assim? Não tomou banho ainda? Que coisa feia. Então temos que dar um jeito nisso, eu vou dar banho em você. – A garota dá um grito de alegria abraçando o ruivo e eles sobem juntos. Gaara adorava cuidar da menina.

Quinze minutos depois o banheiro estava todo alagado. Nyaara brincava dentro da banheira molhando tudo. Ela jogava água para todos os lados e ele ria, tentando lavar os cabelos longos da menina. Ele despeja água morna sobre a cabeça dela e Nyaara ri divertida. Eles ficam um longo tempo ali, depois Gaara tira a menina da água e a enxuga, colocando o pijama nela em seguida. Ela solta um longo bocejo e encosta no peito do pai com os olhos fechados.

-Venha, hora de dormir. –Ele a coloca na cama e senta ao lado dela. Nyaara sorri para o pai, com os olhos pesados de sono. –Papai, eu amo você. – Gaara sente seu coração dar um salto. Ele sempre ficava emocionado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Nyaara era uma criança amorosa. Ele vê que ela já estava dormindo e sai do quarto, deixando a luz do abajur acesa. Jaez estava ao lado da porta.

-Ela já dormiu. – Ele avisa e a kunoichi entra no quarto. Dormiria ao lado da cama da menina. Sabia que não deveria descuidar da criança nem um segundo sequer. Ela tranca a porta e a janela e deita. Nyaara estava segura. Sabendo que a menina dormiria a noite toda, Jaez se vira e dorme também.

Gaara se prepara para sair. Ele iria até o bordel ver Karana. Em breve sairia com a força tarefa atrás de Nêmesis e não teria tempo para ver a mulher. Antes de sair ele verifica se porta do quarto de Nyaara estava trancada. Sabia que Jaez era competente e cuidadosa, poderia ficar tranquilo.

Ele vê que a porta está trancada e que tudo parecia tranquilo. Depois volta para seu quarto e sai pela janela, como era seu costume.

Nya vê o marido se afastando da porta de Nyaara e se irrita, queria sair de Suna, mas precisava levar a menina com ela. Não que se importasse com a garota, mas não a deixaria com Gaara. Não daria aquela felicidade ao ruivo. Ela odiava o marido e aquele lugar nojento, onde a areia parecia entrar por baixo da pele e não sair nunca mais. Tinha que usar roupas pesadas para sair de casa para se proteger do sol e da areia e ela detestava aquilo

Tinha ido parar em Suna por culpa de seu pai, que fizera um acordo com o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. Em troca de ajudar a Vila da Areia ele dera a mão da filha que só lhe causava desgosto e vergonha á um garoto treze anos mais novo. Então Nya fora forçada a se casar com o Kazekage de Suna.

Ela queria ir embora. Não suportava mais aquele lugar e já tinha um plano para isso, logo se livraria de Gaara e daquele mundo de areia onde ela era obrigada á viver. Logo seria dona de si mesma de novo. Mas não deixaria Nyaara ali, se fizesse isso daria uma grande felicidade ao maldito marido e ela jamais faria isso. Gaara não merecia ser feliz. Ela levaria a filha e sumiria com a menina. Nya ri ao pensar nisso e volta para seu quarto. Já tinha tudo organizado, iria partir aquela noite e Gaara nunca mais a encontraria. Nem ela nem a menina.

XXX

Já estava escurecendo e em breve a casa seria aberta aos clientes. Karana abre seu guarda-roupa. Ali havia vários trajes bonitos e de bom gosto, na sua maioria, vermelhos. Ela adorava a cor vermelha. Com cuidado, seleciona algumas peças e as deixa sobre a cama, depois entra no banheiro onde se despe, entrando na banheira em seguida.

Banhos de imersão eram considerados um luxo ali, onde a água era um bem precioso. Mas Karana tinha alguns privilégios naquele lugar por causa de sua posição junto á Gaara.

Todos ali sabiam da ligação dela com o Kazekage. Ele lhe pagava um alto valor que lhe permitia escolher o cliente com quem queria se deitar. Não era idiota á ponto de desprezar outros fregueses. Não esperava ser a favorita de Gaara para sempre e não podia se dar ao luxo de ser esquecida pelos homens de Suna. Ela escolhia com quem passaria a noite e era muito disputada ali dentro.

Tinha certeza de que Gaara viria vê-la mais tarde e então se prepara com esmero. Uma hora depois ela se olha nos espelho. O vestido vermelho que usava descia até seus pés, tinha uma grande fenda na lateral, a saia era levemente transparente e o corpete de renda com alças finas deixava seus ombros brancos á mostra. No pescoço um colar delicado com um rubi falso. Saltos altos e um pouco de perfume. Nada forte, apenas um delicado toque de flores como Gaara gostava.

Ao longo dos três anos que ela recebia Gaara em sua cama, tinha aprendido muito dos gostos dele. Gaara gostava de assumir o comando, não apreciava perfumes fortes, nem maquiagens carregadas. Falava pouco e bebia menos ainda.

Ela ouve o som da música e das vozes que vinham do andar de baixo. O lugar estava animado. Alguns ninjas já tinham chegado á Suna naquela manhã, isso significa clientes novos o que era muito bom para os negócios. Ela coloca um largo sorriso no rosto e desce. Esperaria por Gaara, sabia que ele viria.

XXX

Os ninjas de Konoha chegam á Suna quando já estava escuro, estavam exaustos. Temari estava com eles, observando o grupo com cuidado. Gaara tinha dito que precisariam de rastreadores e ela podia ver que havia três naquele grupo: Hinata, Kiba e Shino.

Ela olhava para o rapaz que abraçava a loira pelos ombros, pareciam namorados. Ele era muito bonito. Tinha percebido que ele era o líder do grupo. Eles param na entrada na vila e olham para Temari, aguardando instruções. Ela sorri. –Eu vou acompanhá-los até os seus alojamentos para que possam descansar. Gaara os espera amanhã pela manhã na casa dele. – Ela aponta a grande e suntuosa casa onde o ruivo morava com a esposa e a filha.

Ela termina de falar e sai andando seguida por eles até um conjunto de quartos avarandados. Eles param na porta de um deles. –Estes são os seus, eu reservei dois quartos para vocês. Vocês farão as refeições na academia. O jantar será servido daqui uma hora. Isso lhes dará tempo para tomarem banho e descansarem um pouco. Há um banheiro entre os quartos. Terão que dividi-lo entre vocês A academia fica há dois quarteirões, subindo a rua.

Eles ouviam as explicações de Temari com atenção e ela se sentia incomodada com a intensidade do olhar de Shikamaru. Sem saber porque, a imagem dele nu aparece em sua mente e ela se sente envergonhada. Ino percebe que a mulher está constrangida e sorri de leve. Shikamaru sempre causava impacto sobre as mulheres, alto, moreno, olhos escuros e ombros largos, ele era um homem muito bonito. Ela não tinha ciúmes, entre eles não existia nenhum compromisso, eles eram amigos.

-Alguma dúvida? – Temari pergunta tentando controlar o desejo de correr os dedos entre os cabelos negros do rapaz. Ignorando os pensamentos dela, Shikamaru nega com a cabeça, estava cansado, faminto e muito sujo.

– Certo, se precisarem de algo, me procurem, por favor. – Temari fala solicita.

-Nos veremos no jantar? –Ino pergunta olhando fixamente á outra e Temari tem um sobressalto. – Não, eu faço as refeições em minha casa. Nos veremos amanhã na casa do meu irmão. –Ela responde e depois se afasta. Shikamaru olha para o grupo. –Ino, você e Hinata ficarão com um dos quartos. Nós ficaremos com o outro. – Todos concordam com o arranjo e logo eles estavam em seus quartos.

Tinham apenas uma hora para tomarem banho. Hinata e Ino entram no banheiro onde havia um ofurô bem grande. Elas entram na água e soltam um suspiro de satisfação. Era aquilo que elas precisavam, mas não podiam ficar muito tempo.

-Ino, Hinata, andem logo. –Shikamaru fala após bater na porta e ambas se assustam, tinham cochilado. Rapidamente elas se enrolam em toalhas grandes e macias e abrem a porta, dando de cara com o moreno sem camisa. Ino coloca a mão no peito dele e o beija. – Desculpe, nos cochilamos.

-Percebemos, vocês ficaram quase quarenta minutos ai dentro. – Elas entram em seu quarto e se vestem, esperando pelos rapazes. Logo todos estão prontos e eles seguem as instruções de Temari, chegando á uma construção de apenas um andar, grande e clara. Ouvem barulho vindo do lado direito do lugar e então se dirigem para lá, sentindo o aroma de comida. Enfim estavam em Suna e no dia seguinte iniciariam a missão de procurar por Nêmesis.

XXX

Gaara procura por Karana e a encontra sentada, conversando com dois homens desconhecidos. Pela bandana, vê que ambos eram da Vila da Névoa. Haviam chegado naquela manhã. Eles falavam algo para Karana e a loira ria, divertida. Ela ainda não tinha visto Gaara ali e ele se dirige á uma mesa mais distante, atrás de uma coluna. Queria relaxar um pouco. Uma moça vem atendê-lo e ele pede uma bebida qualquer. Ela volta com seu pedido e coloca o copo diante dele, se afastando em seguida.

O ruivo se encosta á cadeira e respira fundo. O dia tinha sido agitado, com a chegada dos ninjas e a tempestade de areia. Ele não estava cansado, pelo menos não muito. Iria aproveitar a noite, pretendia dormir ali com Karana. Os ninjas de Konoha iriam procurá-lo apenas na manhã seguinte, então ele tinha a noite toda para si mesmo.

XXX

Ino se sentia inquieta. Tinham acabado de jantar e voltavam para o alojamento, ela não sentia sono. Queria andar um pouco, tentar reassumir o controle sobre suas emoções e suas reações. O fato de estar em Suna estava mexendo com sua capacidade de raciocínio. Não deveria estar ali, não deveria ter vindo, mas agora era tarde. Iriam caçar Nêmesis. Iria atrás daquele que estava deixando as vilas ninjas assustadas. Nêmesis criava pânico, caos. Em pouco tempo ele tinha se tornado o flagelo dos Kages.

Ela não queria pensar nisso nesse momento. Eles param em frente ao alojamento e Shikamaru a beija demoradamente, em despedida. Com a divisão dos quartos eles não poderiam ficar juntos durante a noite. Ino se afasta. –Vou andar um pouco.

-Vou com você. –Ele oferece, mas ela nega. –Você está cansado, vá dormir, eu volto logo. Só quero andar um pouco. – Shikamaru concorda e fica olhando a loira se afastar. Tem vontade de segui-la, mas sabe que isso a deixaria furiosa e então entra junto com KIba, Shino e Chouji no quarto que eles dividiriam pelos próximos dias ou semanas dependendo do tempo que aquela força tarefa existiria.

Ele sabia como ela estava se sentindo. Gostaria de ajudá-la mais. Já havia lhe dito para contar a verdade sobre o que havia acontecido. Sabia que poderiam provar que ela era inocente e que fora expulsa da Força Ninja injustamente, mas Ino não lhe dera ouvido. Dizia não se importar com aquilo. Shikamaru fora obrigado á aceitar a decisão dela.

Ino caminha pelas ruas sem rumo. As casas pareciam ser todas iguais, no mesmo tom de areia, sem atrativos, sem cor, sem vida. Ela olha para a casa do Kazekage. A construção era grande, de dois andares e tinha muitas luzes em frente, como se quisesse deixar claro que ali morava alguém importante e superior. Ela continua andando e vê uma construção luxuosa no final da rua principal. Ino se aproxima e ouve a música suave e de bom gosto que vinha de dentro.

Fica observando o lugar curiosa e vê vários homens entrando, ela pensa um pouco e sorri. Ali deveria funcionar um bordel, com música, homens, mulheres e bebidas. Iria comprar alguma coisa para beber. Sabia que mulheres não eram bem-vindas á esse lugar, além daqueles que trabalhavam ali, mas não se importava. Compraria a bebida e sairia em seguida.

Karana vê Gaara sentado e se dirige até lá, sorrindo. Como ela tinha pensado ele tinha ido vê-la. Ela se aproxima e para em frente á mesa dele, atraindo a atenção do ruivo. Ele ergue a cabeça e sorri ao reconhecer quem estava ali. Ela se inclina e o beija, sentando ao lado dele.

-Eu sabia que viria, estava á sua espera. -Fala com voz sedutora e faz sinal para a garçonete, logo um copo é colocado á frente dela. – Vi o que fez com a areia hoje. Foi muito corajoso.

-Queria impedir que a areia atingisse Suna. –Ele diz simplesmente.

-Você salvou Suna mais uma vez. – Ela fala e toca os cabelos dele. Gaara sorri e a puxa, beijando-a. – Você está muito bonita. – Ela sorri com o elogio. –Obrigada, me arrumei para você.

A atenção dele é desviada para uma mulher que entrava no bordel. Ela usava roupas pretas e botas de cano alto. Gaara a reconhece de imediato. Ela era a loira de Konoha. Yamanaka Ino.

A presença de Ino desperta a atenção das pessoas ali dentro. Ela usava roupas simples e discretas. Seus braços estavam de fora deixando uma tatuagem á mostra. Ino percebe que estava atraindo os olhares de todos, mas não se importa. Olha em volta até localizar o bar e se dirige para lá. Um atendente do balcão se apressa em atendê-la. Sem sorrir, pede duas garrafas de saquê. Em segundos o rapaz lhe entrega o que tinha pedido, ela paga e sai em seguida.

Da mesma forma que entrou, Ino passa pelas mesas sem parecer perceber os olhares que atraia. Ela andava de cabeça erguida e com o corpo ereto, indiferente á curiosidade que despertara ali dentro. Já tinha conseguido o que viera buscar, não era de se preocupar com as pessoas á sua volta.

Gaara acompanhava os movimentos da loira, curioso. O que ela tinha ido fazer ali? Será que não tinha percebido que estava em um bordel? Era incomum ver outra mulher ali além das prostitutas e das garçonetes. Karana percebe o interesse do ruivo na garota que tinha acabado de sair dali e o olha séria.

-Quem é ela?

-Uma ninja de Konoha.

-Ela não estava usando uniforme. O uso de uniforme não é obrigatório? – Karana pergunta estreitando os olhos e ele confirma. Karana tinha razão, Ino também não estava usando uniforme quando a vira no deserto junto com os outros ninjas da Folha. Não que ele se importasse com aquilo. Seu interesse estava nos ninjas rastreadores que ele tinha visto no grupo de Konoha. Ele olha para Karana e sorri. –Que tal subirmos, gostaria de ficar á sós com você, afinal é para isso que estou aqui. Vou dormir aqui hoje.

Karana sorri feliz e levanta, caminhando até a escada. Ela está consciente do olhares que atraia por onde passava. Os ninjas da Névoa com quem ela estivera conversando lhe acenam de longe e ela retribui enquanto subia até seu quarto acompanhada pelo Kazekage.

XXX

Karana gemia de prazer enquanto Gaara se movia sobre ela com vigor. Ele a estocava com força, como ambos gostavam. Logo ambos atingem o orgasmo e Gaara a solta, rolando para o lado. Ele puxa Karana para perto e ela se encosta ao peito do ruivo, enquanto ele brincava com os cabelos dela. Eles ficam em silêncio durante um tempo, apenas recuperando o fôlego e gozando dos toques gentis e carinhosos que trocavam.

Gaara apreciava esses momentos passados com Karana após o sexo. Lhe fazia bem conversar com a loira, era como uma terapia. Saber que não precisava mentir ou fingir com ela, apenas aproveitar o momento o deixava relaxado.

Ele continua acariciando a pele macia e perfumada da loira, mas algo começa a perturbá-lo. Seus instintos lhe diziam que havia algo errado, mas ele não conseguia entender o que era. Começa a refletir sobre o dia, tentando ver o que tinha deixado passar.

Karana percebe o distanciamento do ruivo e o toca com intimidade, tentando despertá-lo de seus pensamentos. Ela o beija, enquanto o acariciava, tentando recuperar a atenção dele, mas depois de alguns minutos Gaara sai da cama, pegando suas roupas. Iria para casa, tinha desistido de passar a noite ali. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que algo estava errado, muito errado

-Pensei que fosse dormir aqui. –Karana fala surpresa.

Ele também não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. A noite estava perfeita. Tinham feito sexo do jeito que ele gostava, porém a idéia de que algo estava faltando, alguma coisa estava fora do lugar o estava assombrando.

Ele termina de se vestir e pega a carteira, tirando o dinheiro de dentro e deixando sobre a mesinha, depois se volta para a mulher. –Tenho que ir, sinto muito.

Aquilo estava muito estranho, mas Karana não devia pedir mais explicações, aliás, ela não podia pedir explicações ou satisfações. Era uma das regras de ouro daquele jogo. Os clientes tinham liberdade de irem e virem quando quisessem. Fazer perguntas espantava a freguesia e ela não queria espantar o ruivo.

Ela levanta da cama e se aproxima dele, passando os braços por seu pescoço e o puxando para um beijo que ele corresponde sem o ardor que normalmente colocava em seus lábios, depois ele a afasta e anda pelo quarto, parando na frente da janela e olha para fora. Uma sombra chama sua atenção, alguém corria pelos telhados e instintivamente ele sabe quem é. Ele a segue com os olhos até vê-la sumir na escuridão.

Gaara coloca o pé na janela e se vira para Karana. –Estarei muito ocupado com a força tarefa pelos próximos dias e não aparecerei tão cedo. Não me espere. – Ele termina de falar e sai, sumindo em seguida.

Karana cruza os braços, irritada. A noite não tinha sido o que ela esperava. Ela pega um bebida e senta na cama, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com o ruivo para que ele partisse tão repentinamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desiste de pensar. Ainda era cedo, então ela se arruma novamente, prepara o quarto e desce até o bar. Iria aproveitar o resto do tempo que tinha, talvez convidar outro cliente para sua cama. Ainda poderia ganhar mais dinheiro aquela noite.

XXX

Gaara caminha em direção á sua casa. Ia pensando no que tinha acontecido com ele. A noite não fora como ele planejara. Não entendia o motivo, mas sabia que algo estava estranho. Como se estivesse faltando algo importante. Sente a presença de outra pessoa e olha á sua volta, vendo o contorno de um vulto sobre o telhado do alojamento dos ninjas. Ele se transforma em areia e voa até lá, materializando-se ao lado da mulher loira que estava ali.

Ino saíra do bordel e correra sobre os telhados até o alojamento. Iria aproveitar a solidão e o frio da noite para ficar em paz com seus pensamentos. Não conseguiria dormir naquela noite sem beber nada. As lembranças estavam vivas em sua memória e ela precisava de um lenitivo para acalmar sua alma.

Ela sente que havia mais alguém ali e abre os olhos, dando de cara com o Kazekage olhando-a fixamente. Ela continua bebendo sem se importar com a presença do ruivo.

-Você deveria estar com seus a amigos, dormindo no alojamento. – Ele diz e aguarda. Parecia que a loira não se importava em ver o Kazekage ali.

-Acho que eles conseguem dormir sem minha ajuda. –Ela responde, tomando outro grande gole em seguida. Ele pega a outra garrafa e vê que estava vazia. Faz uma careta de desgosto. – Sabe que não deveria estar aqui bebendo á esta hora.

Ele observa a mulher. Ino era bonita e atraia a atenção. Ele repara na tatuagem que ela tinha no braço. Uma flor vermelha com uma corrente em volta e no meio uma caveira. Ele já tinha visto aquilo, mas não se lembrava aonde.

-Isso é alguma regra estúpida de Suna? –Dessa vez ela o olha e ele fica espantado com o rancor que havia nos olhos dela. Ele recoloca a garrafa onde estava e olha para a mulher, sério, sem se importar com a pergunta malcriada dela. –Por que está aqui?

-Para ficar sozinha, infelizmente não consegui. – Ela responde séria e irritada. Aquele idiota tinha atrapalhado a paz dela.

-Soube que você é o último membro do clã Yamanaka. – Ela ri sem humor, já tinha ouvido aquilo dezenas de vezes. –É verdade, eu sou o último dinossauro da espécie. Os demais foram extintos pela força da natureza. - Pega a garrafa e vira o restante do conteúdo em sua boca, sentindo o álcool descer por sua garganta, depois fica em pé e dá as costas á Gaara, saindo do telhado em seguida sem se despedir.

Gaara fica olhando o vazio, Ino parecia não se importar com quem ele era. Ele estava acostumando com o desprezo das pessoas em virtude de seu casamento, mas a loira parecia não ter nenhum sentimento em relação á ele, fosse bom ou ruim. Era como se ele não existisse de fato.

XXX

O lugar estava na penumbra, apenas a luz da lua entrando pela janela iluminava o ambiente, criando sobras assustadoras nas paredes. Mas aquele grupo não se assustava com nada. Tinham visto tantos horrores em suas vidas e convivido com a maldade tantas vezes que a única coisa que os assustava eram as lembranças de seus atos. Um dia responderiam por eles, no momento a preocupação era neutralizar a ameaça que se aproximava.

-Gaara deve saber de algo. Ele não criaria essa Força Tarefa se não tivesse alguma pista, Artemis. Isso não está fazendo nenhum sentido. –Hades exclama irritado.

-Gaara está querendo provocar Nêmesis. Ele quer forçar Nêmesis á reagir e se expor.

Todos ficam em silêncio perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Depois de alguns minutos, Hades volta á falar. –Vamos aguardar para ver o que vai acontecer. Agora vão.

Rapidamente os outros saem e o homem fica sozinho, mas apenas por alguns minutos. Ele sente a presença de outra pessoa e sorri. –Você ouviu tudo.

-Sim e concordo com Artemis. Gaara quer me provocar para que eu me exponha, mas eu conheço esse jogo muito melhor do que ele. Esta na hora de mandarmos um recado ao Kazekage. Ele precisa entender com quem está lidando.

-O que você tem mente? –Hades pergunta, mas não tem resposta. Estava sozinho novamente.

XXX

Gaara chega á sua casa e a sensação de que algo estava errado aumenta. Ele podia sentir o perigo rondando o lugar e sobe as escadas correndo. De longe ele vê a porta do quarto da filha arrombada e ao entrar encontra o corpo de Jaez atravessado por uma espada e a cama de Nyaara vazia.

Um ódio intenso toma conta dele e com um grito estridente ele corre para fora da casa na direção dos alojamentos, precisaria dos rastreadores. Iria acordar todo mundo se fosse necessário. Nem precisava pensar para saber que aquilo era obra de Nya, mas agora ela tinha passado dos limites, ele acabaria com a vida dela assim que colocasse as mãos no pescoço daquela maldita. Nada nem ninguém a salvaria dela.

Iria virar o deserto no avesso se fosse necessário, mas encontraria sua filha. Nyaara era a única que despertava algo de bom dentro dele e ele não iria perder o único ser que amara em toda a sua vida.

XXX

Nya tentava acompanhar os passos dos homens, sem sucesso. Os três corriam muito rápido e ela já estava sem fôlego e então para de correr e cai no chão exausta. –Preciso descansar. – Ela fala ofegante e os homens param. – Precisamos chegar ao ponto de encontro logo ou seremos pegos pelo Kazekage. Ele virá atrás da menina.

-Você deveria ter deixado-a para trás. –O outro homem fala olhando para a garotinha que tinha o rosto vermelho pela bofetada que a mãe lhe dera quando ela chamara pelo pai.

-Nunca. É exatamente o que o maldito quer, se livrar de mim e ficar com a garota. Mas ele nunca mais verá essa menina inútil.

Nyaara olha com medo para os quatro adultos. Ela estava sendo carregada por um dos homens. Queria voltar para casa e ver seu pai. Ela tinha chamado pelo pai quando Nya a arrancara de sua cama e a mãe lhe dera um violento tapa no rosto. Nyaara nunca tinha apanhado em sua curta vida, seu pai sempre a tratara com carinho e amor e nunca nem mesmo tinha gritado com ela.

-Nya, estamos perto do ponto de encontro. Assim que estivermos com nosso pessoal, não correremos mais perigo. Poderemos ir para longe e Gaara nunca irá nos encontrar.

Nya olha para o rapaz e levanta. Ele estava certo, se eles chegassem ao ponto de encontro antes de Gaara encontrá-los, então não teriam mais o que temer. –Certo, vamos.

Eles recomeçam a correr. Uma hora depois ela vê um homem á distancia e olha para os três rapazes, sem entender. Eles tinham dito que havia um grupo esperando por eles, então onde estavam os outros?

Quando ela reconhece o homem, percebe que tinha caído em uma armadilha. Ela tenta fugir, mas um deles segura em seu braço com força. –Negativo, você queria se livrar de Suna e conseguiu. Aqui será seu lar a partir de agora.

Nya olha para a menina e depois para o homem. –Você sabia, não é? Você sempre soube.

-Desde que ela nasceu. – Ele responde e então Nya sente algo a envolvendo e apertando. -Você não deveria ter feito aquilo comigo, Nya. Nem com Gaara. Nenhum de nós merecia.

-Eu odeio Gaara, ele merecia muito mais. Se ele não tivesse aceito esse maldito casamento eu não teria sido enterrada viva nesse monte de areia.

-Ele fez o que era preciso. Você deveria ter feito o mesmo. – Nya o olha sem entender a resposta e então sente seu corpo sendo apertado até ela não conseguir mais respirar. O homem olhava para Nya com ódio enquanto ia apertando-a até quase sufocá-la.

-Meu pai vai querer saber o que aconteceu comigo. –Ela faz uma última tentativa de viver.

-Ele nem se lembra mais de você. Você sempre foi motivo de vergonha para ele. Acho que ele ficará aliviado. Ele será informado que você morreu tentando proteger Nyaara. Isso vai consolá-lo.

-E minha filha? O que acontecerá com ela? – O homem apenas a olha sem responder e então ela se sente sufocar. Seu corpo tomba sem vida. Ele então olha para a menina. Nyaara estava apavorada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo só queria voltar para seu pai, mas aquele homem tinha outros planos para ela.

Com um movimento preciso das mãos sobre uma grande rocha próxima, ele faz surgir uma grande fogueira que se apaga rapidamente e então um nome aparece gravado na pedra. NÊMESIS.

XXX

"Na Grécia Antiga, as pessoas seguiam uma religião politeísta, ou seja, acreditavam em vários deuses. Estes, apesar de serem imortais, possuíam características de comportamentos e atitudes semelhantes aos seres humanos. Maldade, bondade, egoísmo, fraqueza, força, vingança e outras características estavam presentes nos deuses, segundo os gregos antigos. De acordo com este povo, as divindades habitavam o topo do Monte Olimpo, de onde decidiam a vida dos mortais. Zeus era o de maior importância, considerado a divindade suprema do panteão grego. Acreditavam também que, muitas vezes, os deuses desciam do monte sagrado para relacionarem-se com as pessoas. Neste sentido, os heróis eram os filhos das divindades com os seres humanos comuns. Cada cidade da Grécia Antiga possuía um deus protetor.

Cada entidade divina representava forças da natureza ou sentimentos humanos. "

Fonte: musicacultura/deuses_

Como vocês sabem, no mundo ninja não existe um país denominado Grécia. Porém eu estou usando os nomes e as características dos deuses olimpianos que figuram na mitologia grega.

**Artemis**: Deusa da caça.

**Hades**: Deus do mundo inferior e dos mortos.

**Nêmesis**: deusa grega da segunda geração, era, segundo Hesíodo, uma das filhas da deusa Nix (a noite). Pausânias citou-a como filha dos titãs Oceano e Tétis. Autores tardios puseram-na como filha de Zeus e de Têmis.

Apesar de Nêmesis nascer na família da maioria dos deuses trevosos, vivia no monte Olimpo e figurava a vingança divina.


	5. Inimigo Oculto

Do sofrimento surgem os mais fortes. As almas mais poderosas estão cheias de cicatrizes. Uma grande dor transforma um homem em uma fortaleza, porém a vingança será sua força motriz e sua cura. Nada deterá uma alma sofrida de buscar o remédio para seus males.

XXX

Rapidamente Gaara chega ao alojamento dos ninjas da Folha e bate na porta com força. Tinha pressa, tinha urgência. Seu ódio por Nya crescia á cada segundo. Ele a mataria como desejava fazer á anos e nada nem ninguém o deteria. Ele volta á bater, precisava dos rastreadores de Konoha. A esposa tinha escolhido uma péssima hora para tirar a filha de Suna, os shinobis iriam encontrá-las. A porta se abre e Shikamaru aparece diante dele, completamente vestido e muito surpreso por ver o Kazekage ali, àquela hora. Era quase meia-noite. – Gaara? O que está acontecendo?

-Minha filha desapareceu, foi seqüestrada, preciso da ajuda dos rastreadores. – Gaara responde com raiva. Estava furioso.

Shikamaru percebe a urgência da situação e chama Kiba e Shino, depois bate na porta do quarto das garotas. Hinata aparece usando o uniforme da Folha. Ela olha para os dois homens sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo em seguida aparece Ino, ela também já estava vestida. – O que houve, Shikamaru?

-Gaara precisa de nossa ajuda, a filha dele foi seqüestrada. – O moreno responde e Ino olha para o homem ruivo, séria. Ele parecia furioso. Ela entra no quarto e volta usando uma capa preta sobre a roupa. Nos braços ela havia prendido suas armas. Eram suas Wankyoku(1), lâminas curvas que iam do cotovelo ao pulso. Nas costas ela carregava uma espada.

-Devemos partir imediatamente. –Shikamaru fala e os outros concordam e então o moreno se vira para Gaara. –Precisaremos de um objeto de sua filha para os farejadores. Pode ser uma peça de roupa usada recentemente ou um brinquedo. Algo que conserve o cheiro da menina.

-Certo, vou buscar e encontro vocês na saída da Vila. – Gaara se afasta logo depois de falar e o grupo da Folha se entreolha, intrigados. – Ele sabe quem seqüestrou a filha. –Ino fala olhando para o onde o ruivo tinha ido. Ele já tinha desaparecido na escuridão da noite.

-Vamos, temos que encontrar a garota e cada segundo é valioso. – Eles correm até o portão principal e Shikamaru começa a dar ordens. - Kiba, assim que Gaara voltar pegue o objeto e saia na frente com Akamaru. Hinata, ative o byakugan e rastreie cada centímetro do deserto. Shino, libere muitos insetos.

Shino e Hinata fazem o que Shikamaru tinha ordenado e logo vários insetos saem voando das mangas do Aburame. Eles voam em direção ao deserto. Hinata vasculha o terreno á sua frente. Fora dos muros de Suna o deserto era iluminado fracamente pela Lua, mas isso não era empecilho para o byakugan. Hinata podia ver através daquele semi-escuridão. Ino fica ao lado de Shikamaru e Kiba montado no cachorro, aguardando o retorno do Kazekage que aparece em uma nuvem de areia, trazendo uma boneca de pano nas mãos. Kiba pega o objeto e cheira, colocando sob o focinho de Akamaru em seguida. O gigantesco animal fareja a boneca e depois dá um latido alto, disparando em seguida.

Os demais seguem o cachorro rapidamente. Ino corria ao lado de Shikamaru. Ela podia sentir a tensão do ruivo que vinha atrás deles. O homem estava muito zangado e preocupado. Sua amada filha tinha sido arrancada do seu lar, tinha sido levada para longe do pai que a adorava. Ino sentia em si toda a angústia e o medo que Gaara estava sentindo de não ver mais a garotinha.

Eles correm atrás dos rastreadores, se afastando de Suna.

-Havia alguém protegendo sua filha?

-Uma ninja, foi assassinada.

-Você sabe quem á levou, estou certo? – Shikamaru pergunta olhando para o ruivo e Gaara concorda. – Nya. – Ele fala simplesmente. Havia ódio em sua voz e o Nara tem a certeza de que o Kazekage iria matar a esposa quando colocasse as mãos sobre ela.

Hinata mantinha o byakugan ativado, Kiba e Akamaru farejavam á procura do cheiro da menina. O rapaz segurava a boneca que Gaara tinha trazido. Eles avançavam rapidamente pelo deserto iluminado pela lua. Fazia frio e vento zunia, açoitando a pele do rosto. Ino aperta a capa de encontro ao corpo.

Gaara sentia o sangue latejando em suas têmporas, não queria pensar na possibilidade de perder a filha. Nyaara era a parte mais importante de sua vida, era ela que fazia tudo valer á pena. Não sabia o que faria se a perdesse.

Em sua mente aparecem várias imagens da menina. Com a rapidez de um raio as imagens iam se sucedendo, quando ela era bebê, quando começara a andar, a falar, suas primeiras palavras, seu jeito alegre. Os sorrisos e as gargalhadas. Novamente ele sente a cabeça latejar. Queria encontrar a filha o mais rápido possível, não descuidaria novamente. Colocaria mais pessoas para cuidar dela.

Não culpava Jaez, com certeza ela fora surpreendida por ninjas fortes. Nya devia ter contratado nukenins para realizar o seqüestro. Sabia que Nya levara a filha apenas para atingi-lo. Mas ele as encontraria e traria Nyaara de volta. E mataria a esposa, nem a levaria á julgamento, pretendia matá-la assim que a encontrasse. Há anos que ela o irritava e o provocava e ele sempre tivera o cuidado de evitar tocá-la, pois não queria matar a mãe de sua filha, mesmo que fosse uma mãe odiosa e cruel como a ruiva.

Sabia que a esposa tinha ameaçado bater em Nyaara várias vezes e só não o fizera porque tinha medo de Gaara. Ela sabia que ele era forte demais e que não a perdoaria se tocasse na filha. Se ela levasse Nyaara para longe, com certeza castigaria a garotinha por qualquer motivo.

Nyaara não sentia nada pela mãe, ela evitava ficar perto de Nya e ignorava tudo o que a ruiva dizia ou fazia. Enfrentava a mãe dizendo que não queria ficar com ela, mas com o pai. E sempre que Nya lhe dava uma ordem, ela simplesmente lhe dava as costas e procurava por Gaara.

Nya não se importava com a filha. Quando descobrira que estava grávida, quisera fazer um aborto, mas Gaara não aceitara e deixara claro que o médico que ajudasse Nya iria para a cadeia. A mulher tinha ficado furiosa, não queria o bebê, mas Gaara fora inflexível. Se ela interrompesse a gravidez, ele a mandaria para prisão.

A atenção do ruivo é desviada de seus pensamentos ao ver algo no chão, parecia um pacote, um fardo. Ao chegarem perto ficam estarrecidos ao reconhecer um corpo de mulher. Gaara se abaixa e reconhece a esposa. Nya estava com os olhos abertos e tinha uma expressão de pavor em sua face congelada. O ruivo coloca a mão em seu pescoço procurando por pulsação, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava mais viva.

Ele se ergue e olha para Shikamaru e os outros. –Morta. – Ele fala a palavra com raiva. Não estava zangado por ela estar morta, mas por não ter sido ele á matá-la. –Sinto muito. Gaara. –Shikamaru fala automaticamente e o ruivo meneia a cabeça. –Não sinta, ele teve o que merecia.

Shikamaru olha em volta, não havia mais nada ali, nem mesmo marcas na areia varrida pelo vento. Nenhum sinal da menina. Gaara também examinava o redor junto com os rastreadores. Encontrar o corpo da esposa o enchia de medo pelo destino da filha. Não havia dúvidas de que Nya tivera ajuda para sair de Suna e que seus cúmplices a tinham matado e levado Nyaara.

-Vamos prosseguir. – Gaara fala em tom de comando. –Depois eu mando buscarem o corpo dessa infeliz. Se os animais não o comerem antes. – Shikamaru se espanta com o tom de frieza e crueldade na voz dele. Eles se preparam para continuar e então ouvem um zumbido, parecido com um assovio vindo do corpo de Nya. Uma fumaça negra começa á sair da boca e do nariz da mulher morta. A fumaça sobe e forma uma grande nuvem negra sobre a cabeça de todos. Exalava um cheiro de carne podre e fazia os olhos arderem.

Akamaru solta um ganido longo e alto, como se sentisse dor. Kiba fecha os olhos e tampa o nariz por causa do cheiro forte que chega até eles e Hinata sente seus olhos arderem. Ela também fecha os olhos. O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte. Shikamaru e Ino apenas observavam.

-Droga. O que é isso? – Gaara indaga zangado, tinha percebido que a nuvem estava atrapalhando os rastreadores. Ele vê os insetos voltarem para seu hospedeiro. Aquilo era um desastre.

Gaara estava possesso e irracional, ele pega no braço de Hinata e a puxa com rudeza, machucando a kunoichi. – Você consegue enxergar algo?

-Não, não consigo, a fumaça está fazendo meus olhos arderem. – Ela fala assustada pela violência contida na voz de Gaara. – Não posso continuar, sinto muito.

Gaara pragueja em voz alta, empurrando Hinata com raiva e violência. A garota perde o equilíbrio, quase caindo, sendo amparada por Shikamaru.

Os outros se olhavam. Kiba se sentia enjoado. Aquele cheiro era forte demais para ele e Akamaru. Não apenas atrapalhava o faro dos dois, mas também causava mal-estar. Seu estomago se contraía e sua cabeça estava latejando. Ele se sente tonto e cai no chão. Não podia continuar.

Hinata também não se sentia bem, não conseguia abrir os olhos que ardiam como se alguém tivesse jogado ácido neles e Gaara percebe que os rastreadores tinham se tornados inúteis. O que quer que aquela nuvem fosse tinha inutilizado os jutsus deles. Quem quer que tenha levado Nyaara estava preparado para se defender dos ninjas da Folha.

Um grupo vindo de Suna se aproxima rapidamente. A frente deles estava Temari, nervosa. Ela tinha visto a movimentação nas ruas e fora até a casa do irmão encontrando a porta do quarto da sobrinha arrombada e o corpo da ninja responsável pela segurança da menina.

Sabia que o irmão deveria estar desesperado para encontrar a filha e então tinha reunido um grupo e vindo atrás dele. Assim que se aproxima ela vê o corpo da cunhada.

-Gaara. – Ela chama e espera que o irmão lhe dê atenção. –Já sei o que aconteceu. Por que estão todos parados? -Gaara aponta á nuvem sobre eles. Em segundos Temari percebe a situação.

Shikamaru e Ino estavam em silêncio. Ele olha para a amiga e depois para o Kazekage. Sabia que o homem estava muito zangado e não iria poupar ninguém, faria de tudo para encontrar a filha. Eles tinham que fazer algo, Suna era aliada de Konoha e Gaara era uma pessoa importante no mundo ninja. A pessoa que trouxesse a menina de volta teria a eterna gratidão do Kazekage e isso poderia ser uma vantagem.

-Droga! Droga! Quem está por trás disso, sabia como neutralizar os rastreadores. –Temari exclama, olhando para o irmão que concorda.

-Não todos. –Shikamaru fala olhando para frente, tinha tomado uma decisão. –Ino. – Ele chama sem se voltar. A loira para perto dele e adivinha as intenções do rapaz. –Você só pode estar brincando.

-Você fará o que eu mandar. – Shikamaru fala sem olhar para a loira. Sua atenção estava no deserto, pensando em como aquele lugar era imenso e frio.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Tem muita gente aqui. – Ela retruca em voz baixa. Ele olha para trás, vê que a loira tinha razão e então chama Gaara. –Podemos ajudar, mas você terá que tirar seus ninjas de perto, por favor.

O ruivo olha para Shikamaru sem entender e o Nara se aproxima mais dele. –Ninguém pode ver o que minha amiga irá fazer. Apenas você e sua irmã, afaste os demais. – Gaara concorda e pede aos ninjas da Areia que se afastem.

Shikamaru se vira para a loira. –Faça, Ino. -O rapaz fala em tom de comando e então ela dá de ombros, ele era o líder, era o responsável pelos ninjas da Folha, se algo desse errado seria ele quem teria que prestar contas á Tsunade.

Ino se aproxima de Kiba e pega o brinquedo, se abaixa e o coloca no chão, á sua frente. De olhos fechados ela executa uma série de movimentos com as mãos, tão rápido que era impossível acompanhar e volta á pega á boneca, apertando-a de encontro ao seu peito. Temari e Gaara olhavam para ela sem entender que estava acontecendo e Shikamaru fica no aguardo. Sua amiga faria algo que surpreenderia o Kazekage e sua irmã, porém isso faria Ino expor uma habilidade que era pouco conhecida, quase um segredo, um trunfo de Konoha.

Depois de alguns segundos, Ino reabre os olhos e aponta á direita. – Eles foram por ali.

-Vamos. –Shikamaru fala e os ninjas da Folha se preparam para segui-los. Ainda sentiam os efeitos da substância contida na nuvem, mas sabiam que deveriam seguir o líder. Gaara chama os ninjas da Areia e seguem o grupo, sem entender.

- O que ela está fazendo? –Temari pergunta á Shikamaru que corria ao seu lado, logo atrás de Ino. – Ela está nos levando até sua sobrinha. –Ele responde sem olhá-la. Eles correm durante quase vinte minutos e param em um lugar desolado.

Ali não havia nenhum tipo de vegetação. Era um espaço considerado morto pelos moradores do deserto, por não haver nenhum tipo de vida, fosse animal ou vegetal. Apenas areia e algumas rochas. Desolado, frio e vazio. Geralmente os nômades evitavam passar por aquele lugar, diziam que era amaldiçoado. Eles acreditavam que os demônios se encontravam ali durante á noite para disputarem a alma dos vivos. Havia sete pedras grandes enfileiradas e uma rocha achatada no centro, como uma imensa mesa.

A nuvem escura seguia os ninjas da Folha. Estava claro que se tratava de um ninjutsu. Tinha sido criado especialmente para neutralizar os rastreadores. Ino olha em volta, ainda segurando a boneca, podia sentir a energia da menina emanando daquele brinquedo, com certeza Nyaara devia brincar muito com ela.

Ela sente o fluxo da energia vindo de um ponto daquele local, mas não havia nada ali. Shikamaru pega a mão da loira e a olha. – Você sabe onde ela está?

- Posso sentir a energia dela vindo dali. – Ino aponta um lugar entre as rochas. –Não consigo ver nada, mas tenho certeza de que ela está por perto. Posso sentir a energia dela. Temos que procurá-la. - Gaara olha para o dois sem saber o que pensar. Não entendia o que a kunoichi da Folha estava fazendo, mas precisava confiar nela, era a única opção naquele momento. Sua menina, seu tesouro estava em perigo e ele precisava encontrá-la. Ele se vira para o grupo de ninjas da Areia. –Espalhem-se e procurem por minha filha. – Rapidamente os shinobis correm para cumprir a ordem do Kazekage. Shino vai com eles, Hinata ainda sentia os olhos arderem e Kiba sentia dores no estomago. Ambos ficam ali junto com Akamaru.

Ino volta á fechar os olhos. Podia sentir a energia da garotinha fluindo forte ali, sabia que estava perto. Ela aperta a boneca em suas mãos. A vida da menina estava correndo perigo. Estava muito frio e aquele luar dava arrepios. Era amedrontador. Shikamaru se aproxima da loira e acaricia seus cabelos. –Ino, tente. É muito importante que encontremos essa garota.

-Eu sei, ela deveria estar aqui. – Ino responde e volta á olhar para as rochas. – O rastro de energia corporal dela está forte, ela tem que estar perto. Ela tem que estar aqui em algum lugar. Posso sentir isso. Quem a pegou escolheu este lugar para deixá-la. Devia significar muito para ele. Parece um local de sacrifício.

Shikamaru observa o lugar, Ino tinha razão, parecia um local de sacrifícios, era lúgubre, assustador, aterrorizante. Dava impressão que nem mesmo o vento se atrevia a passar por ali. Havia uma maldade quase tangível ali.

Ele observa o lugar. As rochas formavam um circulo de aproximadamente dez metros de diâmetro. Da forma como as pedras estão dispostas, o sol nunca batia li e o lugar vivia mergulhado em sombras. Era aterrorizante, macabro, sinistro. Um lugar projetado para causar medo em quem se atrevesse á se aproximar.

-Vamos procurar, você nunca se enganou antes. – Ele fala, queria sair logo dali, aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios. A morte rondava aquele local. Ela concorda e os dois se dirigem ás rochas. Ino toca as pedras e sente que ainda estão quentes, o que era impossível já que o Sol tinha se posto há várias horas. Ela se vira para o amigo, espantada. –Shikamaru.

-Eu sei, essas pedras deveriam estar frias. Sente algo mais? – Ele pergunta e ela nega com a cabeça e dá a volta na pedra sentindo o calor que vinha dela. Aquilo era muito estranho.

-Continue tentando, Ino. – Ele fala e ela aperta a boneca. A energia da garota era intensa ali. Ino se ajoelha e observa o chão. Parecia que não havias sido mexida, mas a loira sente que Nyaara estava perto, muito perto. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, tentando se concentrar. A menina estava ali, naquele lugar. Volta a abrir os olhos e afunda as mãos na areia. Ela sente um choque, uma descarga elétrica e então começa á cavar com pressa, chamando o amigo. –Shikamaru, me ajude. A menina está aqui.

Ele fica assustado, mas faz o que a amiga tinha pedido, assim que eles começam a tirar areia, Shikamaru percebe que havia algo embaixo, ou melhor, alguém e fica estarrecido. A menina tinha sido enterrada. Eles encontram um pano preto com vários símbolos estranhos, pareciam selos. Ino puxa o tecido e o rosto de Nyaara aparece. Ela estava muito pálida e Shikamaru acha que ela estava morta, eles tinham chegado tarde demais.

Ino pega o corpo da menina no colo e coloca a mão em seu peito, o coração batia fraco, quase não dava para perceber, mas ela estava viva. Ela remove aquele pano estranho e se vira para Shikamaru, tirando a capa que usava.

- Não fique aí parado, vá chamar Gaara. Ela ainda está viva. –Ino fala empurrando o amigo. Ele levanta e grita, chamando pelos outros. Os ninjas da Folha tinham ficado ali e são os primeiros á chegarem. Ino já tinha enrolado a garota em sua capa e a apertava nos braços, tentando aquecer seu corpinho. Nyaara estava desmaiada e sua respiração era muito fraca, mas ela estava viva.

Shikamaru pega o pano que estava junto com a menina e o examina, depois o enrola e o coloca dentro de seu colete. Precisava descobrir o que significavam aqueles símbolos. Parecia uma escrita antiga, ele iria verificar.

-Hinata, ela precisa de cuidados médicos. – Ino fala para a amiga que tinha acabado de chegar e a morena se abaixa para aplicar os primeiros socorros. Ainda sentia seus olhos arderem, mas não havia tempo á perder. A loira se afasta e Gaara chega com os ninjas da Areia. O ruivo se abaixa ao lado da filha e vê o que Hinata fazia. A Hyuuga aplicava uma massagem no peito da menina. O corpinho de Nyaara começa a se aquecer e ela solta um gemido, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Ela olha para todos, assustada e solta um soluço ao ver o pai. –Papai. Onde você estava? Eu estava com muito medo.

-Estou aqui, meu amor. Você está segura, agora. – Era visível a emoção do ruivo ao pegar a garotinha nos braços, ele a aperta de encontro ao peito e olha para o buraco. Quem seria desumano á ponto de enterrar uma criança viva? A menina descansa a cabeça no ombro do pai.

-Nya me bateu e o outro homem machucou Jaez. – Ela fala triste e ele acaricia os cabelos dela. Hinata sorri para a menina. –Sente alguma dor? - A garotinha nega e a morena olha para Gaara. –Ela está bem. Foi encontrada a tempo, mais um pouco e não resistiria. – Eles percebem que a nuvem começava a se dissipar.

Ino examinava uma das pedras que estava do lado oposto onde a garotinha fora encontrada, com a face voltada para o deserto. –Shikamaru, veja isto. – O rapaz moreno se aproxima e se espanta. Havia um nome gravado ali. Nêmesis. Ele olha para Ino sem entender.

Gaara levanta ainda carregando a menina, não confiaria seu tesouro á mais ninguém. Ele se aproxima dos dois ninjas da Folha e olha para pedra com ódio. –Maldito, desgraçado.

-Espere Gaara, há algo de errado aqui. Nêmesis nunca matou ou feriu ninguém em seus ataques. Isso não faz o menor sentido. – Shikamaru fala ainda surpreso. –Alguém está querendo incriminá-lo.

-Concordo com Shikamaru.

-Vocês são dois tolos. É claro que esse bandido queria me atingir através da minha filha. Mas ele pagará por isso, não descansarei enquanto esse maldito não estiver pendurado pelo pescoço em uma corda.

-Está cometendo um grave engano, Gaara. Nêmesis não é o responsável pelo seqüestro da menina. Até agora seus alvos foram materiais, ele não matou ou feriu ninguém. Nêmesis não é o culpado. – Shikamaru torna á falar, olhando sério para o ruivo.

Gaara lhe dá as costas e se afasta. Tinha encontrado a filha, queria voltar para sua casa e colocar a menina em segurança. Ele procura pela irmã e a chama. – Temari, mande alguém levar o corpo de Nya para Suna. Ela será enterrada amanhã, mas não haverá nenhuma homenagem ou serviço funerário, apenas a coloque em um caixão e enterre bem fundo. Sem lápide ou qualquer objeto que identifique o defunto. Será enterrada como traidora. Mande uma mensagem ao meu sogro relatando o que houve.

- Nya está morta, papai? – Nyaara pergunta ainda encostada ao pai. Temari olha preocupada para o irmão, parecia que Gaara tinha se esquecido que a mulher era a mãe da garotinha. O ruivo acaricia os cabelos cheios de areia da filha. –Sim, meu amor, sua mãe está morta.

-Nya não gostava de mim. Ela me bateu. – Nyaara fala triste e Temari acaricia as costas da menina. –Esqueça o que aconteceu, meu amor. Seu pai vai levá-la para casa e cuidar de você. – A menina concorda com a cabeça e volta a fechar os olhos, estava muito cansada. Gaara ajeita a capa preta sobre a filha. Em seguida uma plataforma de areia surge embaixo dele e ele e Nyaara se distanciam rapidamente.

-Ele nem disse adeus ou obrigado. – Kiba fala irritado. – Chouji é quem tem sorte, ficou dormindo tranquilo em sua cama enquanto nós tivemos que fazer um passeio pelo deserto gelado de madrugada.

-Kiba, não se esqueça por que estamos aqui. – Shikamaru fala olhando sério para o outro. – Vamos voltar para nossas camas, venha Ino, você deve estar gelada.

A loira olha para o rapaz sem sorrir e Shikamaru abre a própria capa puxando-a para baixo, passando o braço sobre seus ombros para aquecê-la, depois se vira para Temari que o olhava disfarçadamente. – Imagino que seu irmão não precisará mais de nós.

-Sinto muito, vocês devem estar exaustos. Voltem para Suna e descansem, avisarei meu irmão que vocês irão procurá-lo amanhã depois do almoço, assim poderão dormir um pouco mais. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por vocês depois de salvarem minha sobrinha. Muito obrigada. – Temari fala encarando o rapaz moreno que apenas concorda com a cabeça e começa a se afastar, parando alguns metros adiante. –Á propósito, será que Gaara nos deixaria dar uma olhada no corpo da esposa antes de enterrá-la? Talvez encontremos alguma pista sobre quem está por trás disso.

-Vocês viram o sinal. Nêmesis está por trás disso, foi ele quem seqüestrou minha sobrinha e a enterrou viva para morrer aqui no deserto.

-Engano seu. Nêmesis não faria isso, ele não machucou ninguém até agora. Quem pegou a menina está usando Nêmesis como uma cortina de fumaça, evitando assim que seja investigado e encontrado. Ele irá escapar.

Temari olha para o rapaz e nega com a cabeça. – Nêmesis deve estar furioso por meu irmão ter criado a força-tarefa e quis atingir Gaara. Ele matou minha cunhada e deixou minha sobrinha enterrada aqui para morrer. Foi um ato covarde e cruel e meu irmão o fará pagar. Esperem e verão.

- Assim mesmo gostaria de ver o corpo de sua cunhada antes de ser enterrado.

-Acho que não terá problemas, meu irmão não está se importando com o que será feito de Nya. Avisarei os ninjas para deixá-lo examinar o cadáver. Ele ficará á sua disposição na sala do legista. Nós a enterraremos ao por do sol, é o horário utilizado para sepultar os traidores. – Shikamaru agradece e se junta ao grupo de Konoha para voltarem para Suna.

-Alguém está querendo colocar a culpa em Nêmesis, dá para imaginar a confusão que isso irá causar? –Ino fala bem baixo, apenas para Shikamaru ouvir.

-Cuidaremos disso amanhã, hoje eu quero dormir. - Ela concorda e eles correm em direção á Suna. Ela também queria dormir, se sentia exausta.

Eles chegam á Suna quando o dia já estava amanhecendo. Shikamaru e os outros param á porta do alojamento e olham para Temari. –Vamos nos recolher. Nos vemos mais tarde?

-Sim, nos encontraremos na casa do meu irmão. Bom descanso para vocês.

Eles se despedem e entram num dos quartos. Ino e Shikamaru estavam sujos de areia devido á escavação e o rapaz a puxa pela mão. –Venha, vamos nos lavar. Não quero dormir cheio de areia. – Ela concorda e se deixa levar por ele. Ambos entram no banheiro e, enquanto ele abria as torneiras, Ino se despe, chacoalhando as roupas para retirar o excesso de areia.

Shikamaru faz o mesmo. Eles entram no ofurô que já estava quase cheio. Ele a abraça e beija, tocando seus seios com desejo, mas Ino o empurra e afunda a cabeça na água, emergindo alguns segundos depois e ele a olha em expectativa.

-O que acha disso, Shikamaru? Estão tentando incriminar Nêmesis e desviar a atenção do verdadeiro assassino. Gaara está pensando que Nêmesis matou sua esposa e tentou matar sua filha.

-Você viu os sinais que havia no pano que estava enrolado no corpo da menina. Não penso que eram desenhos aleatórios. Aquilo significa algo. São símbolos Vou tentar descobrir do que se trata. Talvez nos leve ao verdadeiro assassino.

Ino dá de ombros, estava exausta e queria dormir algumas horas. Shikamaru a observa durante alguns minutos e depois á chama. –Gaara irá procurá-la em breve. Esteja preparada.

-E por que o Kazekage iria me procurar?

-Porque você salvou a vida da menina. Ele irá querer demonstrar toda a sua gratidão.

-Não quero isso. Se ele falar com você á respeito, diga a ele que não há necessidade de me agradecer, estava fazendo o meu trabalho e você deveria cobrar pela missão de hoje.

-Negativo. A gratidão do Kazekage Gaara será muito mais valiosa que qualquer cobrança que eu possa fazer. Com o tempo ela será bem útil.

-O que está tramando, Shikamaru? –Ino pergunta e ele ri e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. - Quando chegar o momento eu falo, mas por hora, seja agradável e simpática com o ruivo.

-Está bem, se é o quer. – Ele sorri e a beija novamente, acariciando seu corpo dentro da água morna. – O que eu quero é passar a noite com você.

-Impossível. Você tem mais três pessoas em seu quarto e eu estou com Hinata. Acho que terá que apagar seu fogo de outro jeito, que tal uma ducha fria? –Eles riem e voltam á se beijar, saindo do ofurô em seguida. Ela se enxuga e se enrola na toalha. –Eu vou me deitar. Até a amanhã.

-Até amanhã Ino e parabéns. Você realizou um excelente trabalho e salvou a vida de uma criança inocente.

-Toda criança é inocente, Shikamaru. Inocente e indefesa, elas não têm como se proteger das maldades do mundo e dependem dos adultos para isso. O grande problema é que geralmente os adultos são os causadores de todo o mal que as crianças sofrem. Eles ferem aqueles á quem deveriam defender.

Shikamaru concorda e Ino sai do banheiro. Ela entra no quarto e se veste, deitando em seguida. Minutos depois ela dorme. Estava muito cansada.

XXX

Gaara entra no seu quarto com a filha no colo. O corpo de Jaez tinha sido removido do quarto da menina, mas ele não queria deixar Nyaara longe de suas vistas, ela dormiria ali aquela noite.

A menina estava quase dormindo com a cabeça encostada ao peito do pai e ele acaricia suas costas suavemente, chamando-a. – Meu amor, você precisa tomar banho antes de dormir, está coberta de areia.

-Estou cansada, papai. Quero dormir. – Ela responde em um fio de voz. –Eu sei, Nyaara, mas é para o seu próprio bem. Eu vou encher a banheira e você poderá brincar um pouco antes de dormir, o que me diz?

Ela abre os olhos e sorri. –Brincar com você? – Ele confirma e ela ri. – Então eu quero. – Ele sorri, Nyaara não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de brincar com o pai, molhando-o. Eles entram juntos no banheiro e ele a coloca no chão, abrindo as torneiras para encher a enorme banheira que havia ali. Ele coloca algumas gotas de espuma para banho na água e sorri para a menina.

-Hora de tirar essa roupa cheia de areia. – Ela concorda, sorrindo e Gaara fica feliz. Sentia uma raiva imensa, como alguém podia enterrar uma criança viva? Deixar uma garotinha para morrer no deserto? Era um crime hediondo e ele faria o responsável pagar por isso. Nêmesis seria caçado sem piedade.

-Papai, foi a moça loira que me encontrou? –Gaara concorda. – Ela é bonita. – O ruivo se surpreende com o comentário da filha. Não tinha reparado na aparência da loira. Estava em divida com a kunoichi da Folha. Ela salvara o seu tesouro e ele precisava recompensá-la. Providenciaria isso no dia seguinte. Yamanaka Ino merecia um grande prêmio pelo que tinha feito.

Gaara se abaixa para ajudar a filha á se despir e quando tira a calça que a menina usava, para surpreso. Nas pernas da menina havia traços feitos com tinta escura, parecia henna. Gaara vê um padrão nos símbolos desenhados na pele da menina, mas não os compreende.

A menina olha para as pernas e sorri. –Veja papai, alguém desenhou bichinhos em minhas pernas. – De fato havia pássaros e alguns cervos entre os desenhos, parecia-se muito com pintura rupestre.

-Vamos lavar para ver se sai. – Ela concorda e entra na banheira. Gaara dá banho na menina. Ela passa uma esponja macia na pele da garotinha, mas os desenhos não saem. Levaria alguns dias para aquilo sumir. Tiraria uma foto no dia seguinte. Aqueles desenhos significavam algo. Gaara estava furioso, pensava em como Nêmesis poderia ser tão cruel á ponte de usar uma menina tão pequena para atingi-lo. Mas aquilo não ficaria assim, aquele bandido seria punido com todo o rigor possível.

Depois de ter removido toda a areia do corpo e dos cabelos da menina, ele a tira da banheira e a enxuga. Coloca o pijama nela, a levando para sua cama. Nyaara deita sorrindo e ele se acomoda ao lado dela. Logo o seu pequeno anjo dormia tranqüilo. O dia já estava claro e Gaara precisava tomar providências á respeito da força-tarefa. Nêmesis podia inutilizar os rastreadores, mas pelo jeito não tinha conhecimento sobre os talentos da Yamanaka.

Ele pensa na ninja loira de Konoha. Yamanaka Ino. O que ela fizera o surpreendera. Nunca ouvira falar de tal habilidade. Ela não queria executar aquele justu, fora forçada por Shikamaru. O rapaz parecia ter controle sobre a loira. Aquilo era um grande trunfo e devia ser um segredo de Konoha. Gaara tiraria proveito daquilo, seria útil para encontrarem Nêmesis.

Pensa no que havia acontecido, era um homem livre agora. A maldita mulher com que se casara estava morta, para sua felicidade. Estava livre da cadela que lhe infernizara a vida nos últimos oitos anos, desde o dia em que se casaram.

Ela transformara cada segundo de vida em comum em um pesadelo. Humilhara, ofendera e traíra Gaara apenas para se vingar do casamento imposto. Ele tentara fazer a união deles dar certo. Queria que eles fossem felizes juntos, mas o tormento começara na noite de núpcias. Ela se embriagara durante a festa e ele a encontrara no quarto deitada com um homem desconhecido, um dos convidados. Naquela época ele ainda se importava com o comportamento dela e, enfurecido, expulsara o homem dali, batendo em Nya depois. Ele a jogara na cama e rasgara suas roupas, consumando o casamento com ódio e violência.

Não era o que ele esperava para a noite de núpcias. Se arrependera em seguida e pedira perdão á ela. Nya o olhara com ódio e o mandara sair do quarto, declarando que não o aceitaria mais em sua cama.

Ele era o Kazekage, era ele quem mandava ali e não seria sua esposa que o desafiaria. Ele não aceitara a decisão dela e então a vida deles se transformara em um inferno. O sexo entre eles era ocasional, apenas quando ele exigia seus direitos de marido. Não usara mais de violência, ela se entregava á ele sem vontade, mas sem ser preciso obrigá-la. Mas ele sabia que ela não sentia prazer com ele. Apenas aceitava para gerarem um herdeiro. Ela arrumava amantes para se vingar de Gaara. Não era algo que lhe desse prazer emocional, apenas alguma satisfação física.

Quando ela engravidara, todos disseram que ele não era o pai do bebê. Ela também dissera que o pai poderia ser qualquer homem de Suna, mas Gaara sabia que seu sangue corria nas veias da criança. Ele olha para Nyaara dormindo tranqüila abraçada a boneca. A garotinha era especial e ele a amava. Ela era sua herdeira, não teria mais filhos, nunca mais se casaria, não depois do que passara ao lado da esposa que lhe fora imposta. Não acreditava mais no amor e não se casaria mais por conveniência.

Já eram quase nove horas quando Nyaara acorda e encontra o pai sentado ao lado da cama. Ela sorri feliz em vê-lo e estica os bracinhos para ele. Gaara a pega no colo, beijando-a com carinho.

-Bom dia meu amor. Dormiu bem? – Ele aguarda a resposta ansioso e preocupado. Nyaara tivera uma noite tranqüila, dormira bem, mas ele temia que a menina tivesse ficado muito assustada. Por esse motivo ficara no quarto esperando a pequena acordar.

-Dormi bem, papai. – Ela responde alegre. – Sua cama é muito macia.

-Você pode dormir sempre aqui se quiser.

-Nya não gosta que eu durma fora do meu quarto. – A menina responde, sem sorrir. Gaara acaricia a face da filha e a olha sério. – Nya não faz mais parte de nossa vida, meu amor. Ela está morta.

A menina o olha, sem se abalar. Ela não parecia se importar com a morte da mãe. –Ele não vai voltar, certo papai?

-Quem, meu amor?

-O homem zangado. Ele disse que Nya era uma pecadora e eu era fruto do pecado. E que eu deveria pagar por isso. –Ela responde e encara o pai. –O que ele quis dizer com isso, papai?

-Não se preocupe mais, o homem zangado não chegará perto de você de novo. – Gaara responde preocupado. Iria reforçar a segurança de Nyaara até que Nêmesis fosse capturado. – Nyaara, você se lembra do homem zangado? Como ele era?

A menina nega com a cabeça. – Estava escuro, mas ele era alto, tão alto quanto você. – Gaara força um sorriso e beija a menina. –Esqueça isso.

Nyaara sorri feliz e desce do colo do pai, correndo para o banheiro. Ele a acompanha com o olhar. A menina parecia bem, não estava triste com a morte da mãe e nem traumatizada com o seqüestro. Gaara cuidaria para que ninguém mais se atrevesse á tirar a filha dele.

Nya seria enterrada naquele dia. Não iria ver o corpo da esposa, deixara claro que ela deveria ser sepultada como traidora. Sabia que ninguém em Suna sentiria piedade pela ruiva. Ela era odiada na Vila da Areia. Ela sempre tinha desdenhado do lugar e com isso conquistara a raiva dos moradores. Nenhum cidadão ninja ou civil gostava dela, nem mesmo aqueles com quem ela dividira sua cama.

Agora aquilo tinha acabado e Gaara reconquistaria o respeito que perdera por conta das atitudes levianas de sua esposa. Com a morte de Nya ele se tornar livre em todos os sentidos e iria aproveitar sua liberdade da forma que achasse melhor. E ninguém o impediria.

XXX

O Sol atinge o rosto da kunoichi quando Kiba abre as cortinas do quarto de Hinata e Ino. Ambas ainda dormiam tranqüilas. Ino solta um palavrão e cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro fazendo o rapaz rir e deixar seus caninos pontiagudos á mostra. Kiba era um homem interessante, não chegava á ser bonito, mas chamava a atenção das garotas em Konoha.

-Vamos, preguiçosas. Já são quase onze horas, temos que almoçar e nos apresentarmos ao Chifrudo. Provavelmente ele está preparando uma festa em comemoração ao fato de ter se livrado da vagabunda.

-Kiba, não fale assim. A mulher está morta, tenha respeito. – Hinata repreende o amigo que apenas ri. – Iremos almoçar daqui quinze minutos, então se apressem. – Ele termina de falar e sai. Ino solta um resmungo irritada e senta na cama, olhando para Hinata que já se encontrava em pé. A morena pega sua roupa e se dirige ao banheiro para se lavar e se vestir.

Quando Hinata volta, Ino entra no banheiro e alguns minutos depois sai vestida e pronta. Usava as costumeiras roupas pretas e botas de cano alto, sem salto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela não usava maquiagem.

Shikamaru e os outros as esperavam do lado de fora do alojamento. Ele puxa Ino para perto e começam a se dirigir á academia para almoçarem. O som de conversa cessa quando eles entram e Ino tem a certeza de que o ocorrido da madrugada era o assunto de todos naquele dia.

No dia anterior o refeitório estava quase vazio, mas naquele momento estava lotado. Eles se dirigem ao balcão para pegar a bandeja e Ino observa os ninjas da Areia que estavam ali. Havia vários homens e Ino não reconhece ninguém. Ela olha para Hinata e vê que a morena se encontrava com o rosto baixo, encoberto pelo cabelo negro. Pelo jeito a Hyuuga parecia querer se esconder. Vários ninjas os observavam discretamente.

Eles se servem e sentam á uma mesa, juntos. Um homem moreno estava sentado sozinho e Ino o reconhece, era o irmão do Kazekage. Kiba segue a direção do olhar dela. – Dizem que Kankuro ficou meio louco depois que a noiva morreu.

-Isso é verdade? – Ele confirma. –Sim, ela foi estuprada e assassinada. O corpo dela foi encontrado jogado em um buraco no deserto. –Ino fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e Shikamaru beija seu rosto de leve, apertando sua mão em seguida, depois se vira para Kiba.

-Vamos terminar nosso almoço. Temos que nos encontrar com o Kazekage. Imagino que iremos conhecer os outros integrantes da força-tarefa.

-Você está certo. – Shino confirma, preocupado com a palidez que tinha tomado conta do rosto de Hinata ao ouvir a história sobre a mulher que havia sido assassinada.

-Essa comida está deliciosa. – Chouji fala com a boca cheia e Kiba o olha irritado. – Você é um cara de muita sorte, Chouji, escapou de sair á noite para procurar a filha do Kazekage.

-Não sou rastreador, não havia porque sair da minha cama quentinha. – O rapaz responde, ainda comendo. Ino olha para o prato onde havia salada, arroz e um grande pedaço de carne. Ela pega a carne e coloca no prato de Chouji que lhe sorri, feliz.

Ino não sentia fome. Tinha vontade de beber algo bem forte. Sabia que Shikamaru ficaria zangado se a visse bebendo e então começa a comer. Teriam que ir á casa de Gaara, ele os esperava.

-Shikamaru, o que você acha que Gaara fará para encontrar Nêmesis? Será que ele pretende nos mandar sair á procura sem nenhuma pista? Vamos vagar pelo mundo sem rumo?

-Não sei quais são os planos do Kazekage. Teremos que esperar para saber. – O rapaz responde e continua comendo. Logo eles terminam e se levantam. Ino vê que Kankuro ainda estava sentado olhando fixamente para eles. Não sabia se era apenas impressão sua, mas parecia que havia ódio em seu olhar.

-Vamos, Ino. Gaara está á nossa espera e ele não parece ser uma pessoa muito paciente.

-Não é mesmo. Nem paciente, nem piedoso. – Ela responde e eles saem do refeitório. Ino podia sentir o olhar de Kankuro seguindo-os para fora do salão.

Eles chegam á casa de Gaara e entram, sendo recebidos por Temari. Mais uma vez ela admira a beleza de Shikamaru.

-Boa tarde, Gaara está á espera de vocês. Ele está lá na sala. – Eles seguem a mulher e chegam á um aposento grande. A decoração espanta os ninjas. Cortinas, tapetes e poltronas em vermelho e dourado. Duas mesas redondas cobertas com toalhas brancas e douradas e vasos grandes com detalhes em dourado. Nas paredes, quadros com cores berrantes de muito mau gosto. O lugar era horrível, a decoração lembrava um bordel.

- Que mau gosto, parece um prostíbulo. – Ino comenta em voz baixa e Shikamaru apenas acena com a cabeça. Havia pelo menos quinze pessoas ali á espera deles. Gaara estava sentado em uma poltrona de espaldar alto, parecia um rei sentado em seu trono. Um daqueles monarcas dos contos de fada que a loira lia quando era criança. Rápido ela descobrira que a vida não era um conto de fadas e podia ver que o ruivo não tinha nada de príncipe encantado.

Gaara possuía uma aura de poder e autoridade que impunha respeito. Ele era um homem perigoso e somente os tolos o desafiariam e subestimariam.

-Boa tarde, espero que tenham descansado o suficiente. – Ele fala sem se levantar ou sorrir. Era um homem consciente de sua importância. Ino repara que ele não parecia nem um pouco abatido pela morte da esposa. Pelo contrário.

- Sim, obrigado. –Shikamaru responde sério e aguarda. Ino olhava para os ninjas, parecia que todas as vilas haviam mandado shinobis para a Força tarefa, mas apenas Konoha tinha enviado dois times. Havia cinco ninjas da Areia ali e ela os observa com atenção.

-Todos sabem por que estão aqui. Esta força-tarefa foi formada com um único propósito. Caçar o bandido covarde que se auto-intitula Nêmesis. Agradeço a presença de todos, não sabemos quanto tempo esse grupo deverá permanecer junto, espero que possam trabalhar em equipe. – Gaara se cala por alguns segundos, esperando que eles absorvessem as informações antes de continuar. – Acho que todos aqui conhecem Nara Shikamaru, de Konoha. – Ele aponta para Shikamaru que o olha curioso. – Ele será o segundo em comando nesta força tarefa.

Os ninjas concentram sua atenção no rapaz moreno. Uns curiosos, outros admirados. Shikamaru está espantado, não esperava por isso. Ele recebe alguns olhares de rancor, sabia que alguns dos shinobis ali presentes não receberiam bem o seu comando e não poderia fazer nada á respeito, eram ordens de Gaara e ninguém iria contrariar as ordens do Kazekage.

-Shikamaru ficará responsável pela força tarefa quando eu não puder acompanhá-los, ou quando precisarmos nos dividir. Espero que não haja problemas ou insubordinação. Se alguém aqui é contra a minha decisão, peço que se manifeste agora. – A voz de Gaara estava calma, quase suave, mas era perceptível o tom de ameaça por trás de suas palavras. O silêncio no aposento era total, ninguém diz absolutamente nada. Ninguém se atreveria á desafiar qualquer ordem daquele homem. –Ótimo, então podemos continuar.

Gaara olha para Ino, voltando sua atenção para o resto do grupo. –Ontem, como todos os presentes devem saber, Nêmesis atacou novamente e seu alvo foi minha filha Nyaara. Ele a seqüestrou e a enterrou viva no deserto. Tivemos sorte de encontrá-la a tempo para salvá-la. O ocorrido nos trouxe uma valiosa informação, Nêmesis sabe como neutralizar os ninjas rastreadores de Konoha.

-Gaara, ainda não temos certeza de que Nêmesis é o responsável por esse seqüestro. –Shikamaru fala, sem receio e Gaara o olha levemente irritado. –Você viu o sinal, Shikamaru.

-Sim, eu vi, porém é o único indicio que possuímos de que Nêmesis está por trás disso. Qualquer um, repito, qualquer um poderia ter colocado aquele sinal ali para incriminar Nêmesis e desviar nossa atenção do verdadeiro assassino.

-Nêmesis é o culpado pelo seqüestro da menina. – Todos se viram para trás e vêem o irmão de Gaara parado perto da porta. O homem usava túnica, calças brancas e sandálias, parecia um monge. Ele se aproxima do grupo e se posiciona no centro do aposento. – Ele levou Nyaara para o deserto e a enterrou viva.

-Não temos provas disso, além do nome dele gravado na rocha. – Shikamaru torna a falar, olhando Kankuro com cuidado. Pelo jeito ele não pertencia mais á Força Ninja de Suna. Seu cabelo estava bem comprido, não usava mais pintura nas faces e não carregava a marionete em suas costas. Mas Shikamaru não iria subestimá-lo, Kankuro era um homem muito perigoso.

-Isso é o suficiente, todos sabem que esse é o sinal dele. – Kankuro fala olhando irritado para Ino. A impressão que tivera no refeitório estava confirmada. Aquele homem a odiava, bastava descobrir por que.

-Qualquer pessoa poderia ter feito isso para nos despistar. Até agora Nêmesis não feriu ninguém. Pensem, quem fez isso estava á espreita, esperando uma oportunidade. Como Nêmesis teria chance de se aproximar de Nya? De planejar o seqüestro da garotinha? Todos sabem que os alvos de Nêmesis são sempre pontos comercias e estratégicos das vilas. Ele quer causar prejuízos materiais e ataca de madrugada, quando há pouquíssimas pessoas nas ruas. Até que tenhamos certeza de que ele mudou seu modus operandi, não podemos alegar que ele foi o responsável pela morte da esposa do Kazekage.

Gaara ouve aquilo indiferente. Na opinião dele o único crime que deveria ser investigado era o seqüestro de sua filha. O assassinato de Nya não tinha a menor importância, se sentia aliviado por ter se livrado dela. Agora não havia mais o risco de Nyaara ser levada para longe dele.

Ele observava o irmão, desgostoso. Kankuro tinha abandonado a força ninja quando sua noiva morrera. Ficara morando na casa de Gaara durante um ano, praticamente sem interagir com ninguém e sumira no dia que Nyaara nascera. Passara meses vagando pelo deserto sem dar noticias e um belo dia voltara dizendo que tinha recebido uma missão de um ser superior. Desde então ele passara a pregar sermões por toda Suna, gritando palavras tiradas de textos de antigas religiões há muito esquecidas. Dizia que todos estavam condenados, por causa da prevaricação e fornicação. Que Suna estava mergulhada em pecado e todos seriam punidos. Ele odiava a cunhada, sabia que Nya não era fiel e a criticara abertamente diversas vezes em seus sermões. A chamava de infiel, pérfida e serpente. Na opinião dele, Gaara deveria jogá-la na rua e apedrejá-la até a morte.

-Kankuro, Shikamaru pode ter razão. Talvez Nêmesis não seja o culpado pelo seqüestro de minha filha. – Gaara fala querendo tirar o irmão dali. Sabia que ninguém o levava á sério. Antigamente ele era respeitado e temido como um ninja de execução, mas agora tinha virado uma piada. Apenas os seguidores dele o tratavam com respeito.

-Gaara, se Nêmesis não for o responsável pelo seqüestro, o verdadeiro culpado ainda está à solta e poderá vir atrás de sua filha novamente. –Shikamaru acrescenta. Aquilo faria o ruivo pensar melhor.

– Vamos investigar melhor o seqüestro de Nyaara e identificar o ou os culpados. Não quero pensar que posso estar cometendo um grave engano e que minha filha ainda corre perigo.

Kankuro fica furioso e se retira do aposento, deixando um silêncio incomodo no aposento. Gaara olha para Temari e faz um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, indicando a porta. Rapidamente ela sai atrás do irmão mais velho. Ela e Gaara temiam que ele fosse atacado nas ruas.

Gaara olha para todos os presentes, aguardando que alguém dissesse algo. Shikamaru chama sua atenção. –Gostaria de ver o corpo de sua esposa, podem haver pistas sobre quem está por trás disso.

-Meu Kage me enviou para caçar Nêmesis. –Um dos ninjas fala, levemente irritado. Estavam ali para pegarem o bandido que assombrava as vilas ocultas, não para irem atrás de assassinos e seqüestradores que tinham atacado a família do Kazekage. Isso não era problema da força tarefa.

-E é o que faremos. Iremos atrás de Nêmesis. Shikamaru, agradeço seu empenho, mas esse é um problema de Suna e meus ninjas cuidarão disso. Agora quero que me passem todos os dados que possuem sobre Nêmesis. Vamos analisar todas as informações que possuímos sobre os ataques ocorridos nas vilas ocultas. Com certeza novos indícios surgirão, coisas que isoladas não faziam sentido, mas que unidas podem nos dar uma direção á seguir.

- Também quero saber mais sobre vocês. – Gaara continua. -Recebi relatórios detalhados de seus Kages e sei que foram escolhidos por seus lideres para participarem desta força tarefa e devem possuir habilidades incomuns e especiais. Quero me digam o que pensam sobre Nêmesis. Qual a impressão que têm sobre os ataques.

Eles se entreolham e então começam a falar sobre os ataques que haviam ocorrido em suas vilas e sobre si mesmo enquanto Gaara os ouvia. Ele queria saber mais sobre Yamanaka Ino, a habilidade de rastreamento o surpreendera e pretendia obter mais informações. Também queria descobrir porque a jovem não usava o uniforme de sua vila. Mas a mulher permanece em silêncio, deixando Shikamaru falar por ela.

Ino permanecia ao lado de Shikamaru indiferente ao interesse demonstrado pelo ruivo. Ainda tentava descobrir qual era o motivo da hostilidade de Kankuro. Há anos que não via o homem e não se lembrava de alguma vez ter falado com ele. Então, qual era a razão do ódio?

XXX

Temari segue Kankuro pelas ruas e o alcança quando ele já estava chegando aos portões de Suna, onde um pequeno grupo o aguardava. Seis pessoas usando longas capas com capuzes e escondendo os rostos sob lenços que deixavam apenas seus olhos á mostra.

-Kankuro, espere, por favor. Preciso falar com você.

-O que quer Temari? – O homem pergunta parando de andar e esperando ela alcançá-lo.

-Aonde você vai? Precisa da autorização de Gaara para sair da vila.

-Não preciso que o Kazekage me diga o que fazer. Ele não sabe nem cuidar da própria vida, então porque eu deveria aceitar suas ordens?

-Não fale assim. –Ela o repreende e ele lhe dá as costas, caminhando em direção aos portões. –Você deveria ficar aqui. Nêmesis está por perto, pode ser perigoso sair.

-Não tenho medo de Nêmesis. Não temo o infiel. Meu Deus me guia e me protege, Ele não permitirá que um filho do demônio me atinja e impeça de prosseguir com a minha missão.

-Kankuro, por favor, seja razoável. Gaara precisa de nós, sua esposa morreu e sua filha corre perigo.

Kankuro ri das palavras da irmã e se vira para olhá-la nos olhos. –Quer mesmo me convencer de que Gaara está triste com a morte da serpente? Ou que aquela menina é filha dele? Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

-Kankuro, por favor, fale baixo. – Temari pede, nervosa. Havia pessoas perto deles, ouvindo cada palavra que o homem dizia. Kankuro olha á sua volta e sorri, voltando a atenção á irmã. – Temari, não seja hipócrita. Nyaara pode ser filha de qualquer homem daqui de Suna. Nya levou quase todos os homens daqui para sua cama. Todos, menos o marido. Gaara é um idiota por aceitar a menina em sua casa. Nyaara deveria partir, ir morar com o avô na Capital e nosso irmão deveria procurar outra mulher e construir uma família.

-Gaara jamais se casará novamente. Ele ficou decepcionado com a vida de casado.

-Assim como você? Faz três anos que Keylass está preso ao leito, sem poder se mover. Você também está decepcionada? Jamais se casará novamente? Acho que nós três não nascemos para sermos felizes no amor. Vá, Temari, volte para sua casa e olhe para seu marido veja aonde os pecados dele o levaram. Contemple o castigo dele por seus erros.

Ela o olha, séria. Sempre ficava surpresa ao ver o quanto irmão mais velho parecia saber sobre o desastre que fora seu casamento com Keylass. Ela nunca dissera uma palavra sequer para ninguém, mantendo seu calvário em segredo, porém Kankuro parecia saber de tudo. Diversas vezes ele fizera comentários sobre Keylass, dizendo que o cunhado estava pagando pelos pecados que cometera. Fora Kankuro que trouxera Keylass para Suna inconsciente. Tinha encontrado o cunhado caído no deserto, após o derrame.

-Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, nada. Keylass está preso ao leito por causa do derrame que sofreu. Não há chance de recuperação, mas ele é bem cuidado e bem tratado.

-Ele é bem cuidado e bem tratado pelo enfermeiro que passa as noites em sua cama, Temari. Não pense que eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Tome cuidado, não faça como Keylass, não aceite como certo os erros que ele cometeu. Não gostaria de vê-la sofrer por seus pecados, assim como aconteceu com a devassa com quem nosso irmão foi casado. – Ele termina de falar e se afasta, deixando a irmã assustada. Como ele sabia sobre Leonte? E o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Parecia uma ameaça.

Ela respira fundo e dá meia volta, voltando á casa do irmão. Tinha muito que fazer naquele dia e ela ainda precisava providenciar o enterro da cunhada. Não iria mentir, não estava triste pela morte de Nya. Não gostava da mulher que tinha transformada a vida do irmão caçula em um inferno.

Nya fizera de tudo para humilhar e envergonhar Gaara. Kankuro dissera a verdade, Nya mantivera amantes por toda Suna. Até mesmo os empregados da casa de Gaara se deitaram na cama da ruiva. Nyaara podia ser filha de qualquer homem da Vila da Areia, mas Gaara adorava a menina e era isso que importava para Temari, que seu irmão fosse feliz.

Seus pensamentos se dirigem para o rapaz moreno, o ninja da vila da Folha. Nara Shikamaru era um homem interessante, ela sabia que ele era inteligente. Eles tinham se conhecido quando ainda eram gennins, no exame Chunni em Konoha. Gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, bem melhor.

Ela se espanta com o próprio pensamento. Ela era fiel á Leonte, nunca se envolvera com ninguém desde que o enfermeiro entrara em sua vida. Gostava do rapaz, ele era carinhoso e apaixonado, um amante incrível e Temari não se interessava por outros homens. Mas naquele momento ela pensava no ninja moreno de Konoha. Nara Shikamaru era bonito, inteligente, misterioso. Pensar no shinobi a deixava excitada. Como era possível? Não sabia nada sobre ele e parecia que o rapaz mantinha um relacionamento intimo com a loira, talvez fossem namorados. Ela iria descobrir.

XXX

Já estavam ali há mais de três horas, tinha trocado informações valiosas sobre o inimigo. Todos tinham opiniões próprias á respeito de Nêmesis, os conceitos se divergiam. Mas uma coisa era unânime, Nêmesis não trabalhava sozinho.

-Resumindo, estamos enfrentando um grupo muito bem organizado e treinado. Shinobis, provavelmente. –Temari fala após ouvir as opiniões de todos.

-E não possuímos nenhuma pista ou evidência sobre a identidade deles.

-Nêmesis tanto pode ser o nome do líder como do grupo.

-Todos estão certos. –Gaara fala, chamando a atenção para si. – Esse grupo tem treinamento ninja. Não podemos afirmar que são todos de uma mesma vila, ou de vilas diferentes.

-Isso é assustador, Kazekage Gaara. Está sugerindo que estamos lidando com uma nova Akatsuki? –Gaara apenas acena com a cabeça. – É possível.

-Sim, é possível. Alias, é muito provável. Nêmesis tem feito ataques em pontos estratégicos onde causa um grande prejuízo. Isso significa que ele tem informações detalhadas sobre as vilas. Tem demonstrado paciência e autocontrole. Sabe onde e quando atacar e tem feito isso de forma muito disciplinada. Ele é cauteloso, não deixa nada que possa identificá-lo ou ajudar á localizá-lo. Tem uma mente brilhante, é inteligente, organizado, eficiente. Seus ataques são planejados com extremo cuidado. Não podemos subestimá-lo. –Shikamaru acrescenta.

-Você parece admirá-lo. – Um ninja da Névoa pergunta olhando para o rapaz moreno.

-Sim, eu admiro a inteligência e a competência que ele tem demonstrado. Se ele não fosse assim, já o teríamos capturado. Ele é um grande estrategista.

-Maior que você? – Temari fala com malicia e Shikamaru sorri, de leve. –Talvez. Mas não estamos aqui para descobrir quem é o maior ou mais bem dotado. –Algumas risadas são ouvidas e Shikamaru continua. – Devemos conhecer o inimigo para obtermos a vitória. Devemos antecipar seus passos, suas ações. Estamos no escuro. Neste momento enquanto estamos aqui, conversando, Nêmesis está planejando seu próximo ataque. Ele vai querer demonstrar que não teme a força tarefa e fará algo em breve.

-Você está certo, Shikamaru. Se não foi ele quem seqüestrou minha filha, então ele atacará algum ponto em Suna, já que a força tarefa se encontra aqui. E isso nos dá uma vantagem. Vamos colocar guardas vigiando as muralhas.

-Coloque uma vigilância ostensiva. Chame a atenção para os ninjas que estarão cuidando dos muros. A força tarefa ficará escondida. Nêmesis se concentrará nos shinobis da Areia e não perceberá o nosso grupo.

-Com isso conseguiremos capturá-lo? –Shikamaru nega com a cabeça. – Não acredito que o líder do grupo se envolva pessoalmente nos ataques. Ele fica na retaguarda, planejando e calculando os riscos. Não será fácil chegar até ele, mesmo que algum membro venha a ser capturado.

-Então não vai adiantar nada a estratégia que você acabou de criar.

-Eu não criei uma estratégia de captura, o que queremos é chegar ao líder, se conseguirmos antecipar um ataque então poderemos seguir os atacantes e eles nos levarão ao líder. Essa é a minha idéia.

-Rastrear. – Gaara fala e Shikamaru concorda.

-Mas Nêmesis neutralizou os rastreadores da Folha. –Temari fala séria. Não achava que aquele plano funcionaria.

-Mais uma vez eu digo que não foi Nêmesis quem seqüestrou a filha de Gaara. Não foi ele quem neutralizou meus amigos. –Shikamaru responde levemente irritado. A irmã de Gaara parecia querer provocá-lo. Ino sorri de leve. Temari queria chamar a atenção de Shikamaru, mas duvidar da inteligência dele era um grande erro.

-Vamos colocar o plano de Shikamaru em execução. Temari coloque ninjas da Areia em todo o perímetro da vila. Eles devem ficar bem visíveis. – Temari concorda com a cabeça, á contragosto. Para ela aquilo seria inútil. Estavam perdendo tempo.

-E nós ficaremos nas sombras. Vigiaremos os muros com todo cuidado. Não vamos nos expor, Nêmesis não pode desconfiar de que estamos vigiando a vila junto com os ninjas da Areia, então eu proponho que um pequeno grupo saia da vila, fingindo estar atrás de pistas. Isso irá confundir o inimigo. –Shikamaru acrescenta.

-Certo. Vamos testar essa estratégia pelos próximos cinco dias. Se não houver nenhum movimento por parte de Nêmesis, mudaremos nossos planos para algo mais ostensivo. – Todos concordam e Gaara separa os ninjas em dois grupos, um com seis ninjas para sair pelo deserto e o restante para ficar nos muros á espreita. Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata sairiam com o grupo do deserto.

-Alguma dúvida? – Ninguém se manifesta e Gaara se levanta, dando a reunião por terminada. Os ninjas começam a se mover em direção á porta. Shikamaru fica para trás, segurando Ino pelo braço. Ele espera que os outros saiam, restando apenas ele, Ino, Gaara e Temari.

-Gaara, sei que os ninjas da Areia cuidarão da investigação do seqüestro de sua filha, mas gostaria de ver o corpo de sua esposa, se não se importa. Duvido que Nêmesis esteja por trás desse seqüestro, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que os culpados sabiam como neutralizar meus amigos e devo relatar isso á Konoha. Sabe da importância desse fato para minha vila.

-Certo, concordo com você. Se acha que o cadáver de Nya pode ajudar em algo, então tem minha permissão para examiná-lo. – Shikamaru agradece e já ia saindo quando Gaara chama Ino, fazendo-a parar.

-Pois não? – Ela pergunta educadamente. – Quero vê-la mais tarde. Volte ás sete. – Gaara fala de forma autoritária. Ino tem vontade de dizer que não recebia ordens dele. Shikamaru percebe e aperta seu braço de leve. Lentamente ela concorda com a cabeça.

-Estarei aqui.

-Ficarei á sua espera. Não se atrase.

-Ela não se atrasará, Gaara. Ino é uma pessoa responsável. –Shikamaru responde no lugar dela e os dois se retiram.

Temari olha para o irmão, curiosa.

-Por que quer falar com ela?

-Quero agradecê-la de forma adequada. Com certeza o jutsu que ela usou é um segredo. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes. Konoha deve manter isso em sigilo. Quero saber o que mais essa mulher sabe fazer. Ela poderá vir á ser muito útil.

-Esse é o único motivo?

-Do que está falando, Temari? – Ele pergunta irritado, mas a irmã não se abala. –Estou falando do fato dela ser loira, alta e muito bonita. Se parece com Karana.

-Nenhuma mulher se parece com Karana. – Ele responde sério e se retira. O comentário da irmã o tinha irritado. É claro que ele havia reparado que a ninja se parecia com a prostituta, mas a semelhança era apenas física. Instintivamente ele sabia que Yamanaka Ino não era uma mulher submissa. E ele apreciava a submissão.

Ino e Shikamaru se dirigem ao hospital, onde o corpo de Nya estava. Queriam examiná-lo, precisavam descobrir quem estava por trás do seqüestro. Rapidamente são levados ao necrotério que funcionava no porão.

O lugar tinha um forte cheiro de formol. A assistente que os acompanhava para diante de uma gaveta de aço e a puxa, revelando o corpo da esposa de Gaara coberto por um lençol.

-Vocês não têm muito tempo. Virão buscá-la ás cinco horas, ela será sepultada ás seis, quando o Sol se põe. – Shikamaru agradece e a jovem se retira, deixando os dois ali. Com cuidado ele remove o lençol. O cadáver estava do mesmo jeito que foi encontrado, apenas suas roupas haviam sido retiradas. Pelo jeito não fariam nenhuma autopsia.

- Gaara não se importa com o que aconteceu á esposa. –Shikamaru concorda com a amiga. – Sim, ele está feliz por ter se livrado dela, o que me deixa desconfiado.

-Acha que ele tem algo á ver com o assassinato dela?

-Não sei, ele adora a filha e duvido que fizesse algo contra ela, mas quem mais teria interesse em matar Nya? Com ela morta, Nyaara se torna a única herdeira do avô que é um homem milionário. E Gaara é o tutor legal da menina.

-Shikamaru, não acredito que ele seria capaz de colocar a vida da filha em perigo. Ele não faria isso por dinheiro.

-Não se esqueça que ele se casou por dinheiro. Acredita que ele seja o pai da menina? – Shikamaru pergunta enquanto examina o cadáver.

- Ele afirma que sim. Não se importa com o que os outros pensam á respeito. – Eles ficam em silêncio e Shikamaru força a boca de Nya para olhar dentro, depois vira a cabeça dela para o lado e analisa o pescoço, encontrando um desenho tatuado em sua pele.

-Veja isto Ino. O que parece? – A loira olha. – Uma serpente.

-Sim. Foi aqui que Gaara tocou para verificar se ela estava viva. Isso ativou o ninjutsu. Quem fez isso sabia que o ruivo chamaria os rastreadores para encontrarem Nya e Nyaara.

-Assim que encontrássemos o corpo, iríamos verificar se ela ainda estava viva e para isso tentaríamos sentir sua pulsação e então ativaríamos o ninjustu. –Ino olha o corpo da mulher e vê outro desenho próximo á virilha. O kanji Uragiri (traição) estava tatuado na pele. Aquilo significava que Nya era uma traidora. Shikamaru olha para Ino. –Isso foi pessoal. Eles a mataram, fizeram os desenhos e deixaram seu corpo no caminho. Acho que ela foi assassinada em outro lugar e seu corpo transportado. Tinham tudo planejado para pegá-la.

-Então ela era o alvo. Foi atraída para uma armadilha. Talvez o assassino não esperasse que ela levasse a menina. Ele queria eliminar Nya. Por que eles não eliminaram Nyaara imediatamente, ou não a levaram para pedir um resgate? Gaara pagaria o que pedissem para recebê-la de volta.

-Eles não esperavam que Nya levasse a filha, mas Nyaara não é problema nosso. Precisamos informar Tsunade. Se alguém pode neutralizar os Hyuugas, Aburames e Inuzukas a Hokage deve saber imediatamente. Isso deixará a velhota furiosa.

-Você dirá á ela que eu usei o Kensaku no Jutsu(2)? –Shikamaru nega. –Ainda não, vamos esperar mais um pouco. Imagino que Gaara irá querer saber o que mais você pode fazer.

-Devo contar á ele?

- Se você não disser nada, ele ficará curioso e poderá investigar á seu respeito. É melhor contar algo, apenas o que achar necessário para desviar a atenção dele.

-Certo. Mas não acho que Gaara se contente com pouco. Ele irá querer saber tudo, deve estar achando que eu serei útil para encontrar Nêmesis. –Eles sorriem um para o outro e voltam à atenção para o cadáver.

-Qual o seu problema com Kankuro?

-Não sei, ele parece me odiar. Eu não o conheço, nunca nos falamos e nos vimos poucos vezes até hoje, não me lembro de ter feito algo que possa tê-lo ofendido. –Ino responde olhando para o amigo. Shikamaru fica sério. –Tome cuidado com ele, Kankuro é um homem perigoso.

Ino concorda, já tinha percebido que Kankuro deveria ser alguém perigoso. Já era quase cinco horas quando chegam dois homens empurrando uma mesa longa com um caixão simples em cima.

Shikamaru e Ino se afastam e observam o que os homens faziam. Eles retiram o corpo de Nya da gaveta e colocam no caixão, nu e virado de bruços. Ino fica espantada com aquilo.

-Por que ela será enterrada assim? – A loira pergunta sem conseguir se conter. Um dos homens a olha de cima á baixo antes de responder. – Ela será enterrada como traidora. Sem serviço religioso, sem acompanhantes, sem identificação ou roupas. Ela será sepultada assim que o Sol se por. São as ordens do Kazekage.

Ino acena com a cabeça e os homens fecham o caixão se retirando em seguida, levando o corpo com eles. Ela respira fundo. –Ele é cruel e impiedoso. Muito assustador.

-Ele tem seus motivos. -Ela concorda e eles se dirigem ao alojamento, parando na frente da porta do quarto dela.

-Se prepare e seja pontual. Ele não gosta de atrasos, evite confusões.

-Que droga, Shikamaru. Por que tenho que obedecer a ordens dele?

-Ele é o Kazekage e como já lhe expliquei, será interessante para nós termos Gaara do nosso lado. Tente ser agradável e simpática. Trate-o com educação. Precisaremos dele.

Ino concorda contra á vontade e entra. Iria descansar um pouco. Sentia-se exausta, não física, mas emocionalmente. Estava em Suna á menos de um dia. Gostaria de poder desistir e voltar para Konoha, mas não podia. Tinha vindo até ali, era hora de enfrentar seus fantasmas e exorcizá-los. Era forte e podia ser tão impiedosa quanto o Kazekage. Não desistira agora que estava tão perto.

Com um suspiro ela fecha os olhos, não iria dormir apenas relaxar, queria estar calma para se encontrar com Gaara. A decoração da casa dele a surpreendera. Não esperava por aquilo, com certeza era obra da esposa. A extravagância de Nya era famosa. Sabia-se que ela gastava muito com roupas, festas e amantes.

Gaara tinha motivos para querer se livrar da esposa. Agora ela estava morta e Gaara livre. Seria possível que ele estivesse envolvido no assassinato dela? Ele poderia ter preparado a armadilha, não imaginaria que ela levaria a menina consigo. Ino sabia que o ruivo jamais colocaria a vida da garotinha em perigo. Mas ele seria o maior interessado em matar Nya.

Ela desisti de pensar naquilo, não era problema dela. Shikamaru queria investigar quem estava por trás daquilo para avisar á Konoha. Sabia que era importante descobrir quem podia neutralizar os principais rastreadores da vila da Folha.

Ino se lembra do irmão do Kazekage. Sabaku no Kankuro. Ele tinha sido temido antigamente. Era forte, habilidoso e cruel nos campos de batalha. Tinha servido durante anos á Força Ninja da Areia e era o braço direito do ruivo. Mas um acontecimento terrível o transformara em outra pessoa. Porém ainda impunha medo. Tinha olhado para Ino com ódio. Ela não entendia porque, fizera algo que incomodara profundamente o homem moreno e ela iria descobrir o que fora. Tinha certeza de que Kankuro podia ser um inimigo perigoso e letal.

Ela olha as horas e se assusta, eram seis e meia. O tempo tinha voado enquanto ela estava ali perdida em seus pensamentos. Precisava se arrumar rapidamente ou Shikamaru ficaria furioso com ela. Em minutos ela prepara o banho e se lava. Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e pega uma roupa qualquer na mochila, não tinha muitas opções disponíveis. Todas suas roupas eram simples, práticas e pretas. Mirando no espelho, ela faz uma maquiagem carregada e coloca o piercing no nariz.

Aquele visual era sua armadura, afastava as pessoas dela, impedindo que alguém se aproximasse á ponto de feri-la. Ela não abaixava a guarda, temia sofrer novamente. Ninguém iria cuidar dela ou protegê-la. A única pessoa com quem podia contar era Shikamaru. Ele sempre estivera por perto dela, era seu apoio nos momentos difíceis.

Ele a ajudaria, tinha sido idéia dele levá-la para Suna. Ela ansiava e temia por essa oportunidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ficar e lutar,queria fugir e se esconder em um conflito de emoções que dilacerava sua alma e a deixava angustiada e exausta.

Novamente ela tem vontade de beber algo forte, mas naquele momento não poderia. Iria se apresentar ao Kazekage. Sabia que ele queria agradecê-la e esperava que a conversa fosse rápida e ela pudesse voltar á tempo de jantar com os amigos. Ela coloca as Wankyoku nos braços e a espada nas costas, não andaria desarmada em Suna.

Com passos rápidos ela chega á casa do ruivo, bate á porta e espera. Uma senhora baixa e gordinha vem atender. –Boa noite, o Kazekage já está á sua espera, me acompanhe.

Surpresa ela vê a mulher subir as escadas em direção aos quartos. Ela lá que o ruivo á aguardava? O que Gaara tinha em mente? Confusa, ela segue a empregada, esperaria para descobrir as intenções do homem quando o encontrasse.

XXX

Gaara aguardava pela kunoichi em quarto. Tinha mandado colocarem a mesa ali. O lugar estava iluminado pelas luzes de dois abajures, um de cada lado da cama e por velas dispostas sobre a mesa. Ele usava um casaco largo aberto na frente, deixando o peito forte á mostra. A pele alva contratava com o negro do tecido acetinado, do lado esquerdo havia uma fênix bordada em vermelho. Uma faixa vermelha prendia o casaco a corpo. Uma hakámá(3) da mesma cor do casaco completava o traje confortável.

Batidas discretas chamam sua atenção e ele manda entrar. Ino aparece no umbral da porta sozinha, a empregada lhe havia indicado o aposento e sumido em seguida.

-Boa noite, Ino. Entre por favor, eu á esperava para jantar. – Ele fala sem sorrir, apontando a mesa. A aparência da kunoichi o desagradara, não gostava de maquiagens exageradas, na verdade ele apreciava mulheres que usavam roupas e pinturas discretas e eram submissas e obedientes. Mas Ino não era uma mulher para ser apreciada. Ela era uma kunoichi e estava em Suna para uma missão, uma caçada. E ele a chamara para saber mais sobre suas habilidades. Esse era o motivo daquele encontro, assim que ela partisse, iria procurar por Karana e comemorar o fato de ter se livrado de Nya.

Ela olha a mesa elegantemente arrumada. Toalha branca, pratos decorados com folhas verdes claras, talheres de prata. Uma tigela linda continha arroz com frutas cítricas. Em uma travessa uma salada de verduras e legumes crus bem arrumados e como prato principal costeletas de carneiro com molho de vinho e ervas finas.

-Sente-se por favor.

Ino o olha, irritada. Não tinha ido até ali para jantar, mas não tinha opção. Com raiva, ela retira as armas, colocando-as na mesinha ao lado e se senta, sem responder, não estava gostando daquilo, mas Shikamaru havia pedido que fosse simpática e agradável. Junto ás suas armas, havia uma garrafa de vinho, uma de saquê e uma jarra com água. Gaara pega o saquê e olha para ela.

-Posso lhe servir?

-Não obrigada. – Ela responde rápida, colocando a mão sobre o copo, sentia que deveria permanecer sóbria naquela noite.

-Pensei que gostasse de saquê.

-Somente quando sou eu quem pago. – Ela responde olhando firme para ele, se sentia cada vez mais incomodada com a situação. -E vinho? – A voz firme a tira de seus pensamentos.

– Água. – Ela fala e ele coloca a garrafa de volta á mesinha e pega a jarra, despejando água no copo da loira. Depois se senta. – Espero que aprecie as costeletas, é um prato típico de Suna.

-Não como carne. – A resposta surpreende Gaara que fica imaginando se a mulher estava fazendo aquilo para irritá-lo. Ino se serve de salada e arroz e depois olha para séria para o ruivo. –Não vejo sentido em tirar a vida de outro ser para que eu tenha alguns momentos de prazer durante á refeição.

Gaara pega o prato com as costeletas e se serve. – Respeito sua opinião, apesar de não compartilhar dela. Os animais existem para nos servir. Seja para nos carregar, seja para nos alimentar.

Ino toma um gole de água e não responde, queria terminar logo e sair dali. Ela começa a comer, a salada estava divina e o arroz delicioso. Não sentia falta de comer carne. Eles ficam em silêncio durante vários minutos, apenas saboreando a refeição. Gaara observa à loira á sua frente. Estava curioso á respeito da Yamanaka.

As armas dela o tinham impressionado. Eram perigosas, mortais, nunca havia visto nada igual antes, a kunoichi era cheia de surpresas. Ele aponta para as Wankyoku. –Onde posso conseguir armas como estas?

-Não pode, quem a projetou já morreu. Não possuo os desenhos originais, sinto muito.

-Permitiria que o mestre armeiro de Suna desse uma olhada? –Ino dá de ombros, sabia que não havia como criar armas iguais aquelas. Ninguém sabia de onde viera o metal utilizado nas Wankyoku. O criador tinha levado o segredo para o túmulo. –Pode tentar, se quiser. Mas tome cuidado com elas, são extremamente afiadas.

-Pode deixá-las comigo, eu as devolverei depois. – Ela concorda e ele volta á olhá-la.

-Por que não usa o uniforme, como os outros ninjas da Folha?

-Porque não sou mais uma kunoichi da Folha, fui expulsa. –Ela responde, escondendo a tristeza atrás de uma expressão de indiferença.

A resposta surpreende o Kazekage. Ela era o último membro do clã Yamanaka e tinha executado um jutsu que ele nunca vira ou ouvira falar antes. Por que Tsunade á teria expulsado? – O que aconteceu?

Ino encara o homem, aquela era uma pergunta difícil, a única resposta possível era a verdade, mas a verdade era difícil e dolorosa. Algo que poderia fazer o Kazekage mandá-la de volta para Konoha. Ela larga os talheres e se encosta, olhando-o diretamente. –Fui acusada de matar dois agentes ANBUs. -Ela responde, seca, não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Tinha sido traída por alguém em quem confiava e não queria ficar relembrando o fato.

Gaara a ouve surpreso. Não esperava por aquilo. Matar dois ANBUs requeria força, técnica e habilidade de altíssimo nível. Ele pensa na resposta que ela lhe dera. Ino não dissera que tinha matado dois ANBUs, mas que tinha sido acusada disso. Havia algo misterioso naquela história, mas ele decide não perguntar mais nada. Sentia que aquele era um terreno perigoso e não gostaria de colocar Ino na defensiva. Ele percebe que ela esperava algum comentário da parte dele.

- A única coisa que me importa é encontrar Nêmesis. Para mim não faz diferença o que tenha acontecido em Konoha. Se Shikamaru a trouxe é porque você é competente e perfeitamente capaz de participar desta força tarefa e isso é o que basta para mim.

Agora é a vez de Ino ficar surpresa. Gaara não se importava de ter mercenários na força tarefa. Será que ódio dele por Nêmesis era tão grande que sobrepujava seu senso de moral e dignidade.

Gaara coloca os talheres sobre seu prato e se encosta á cadeira, observando Ino sem desviar o olhar, durante um longo tempo. Pelo jeito aquele assunto a incomodava e ele resolve que falaria com Shikamaru á respeito, queria descobrir mais sobre a morte dos ANBUs. –Quero saber mais sobre você. Quais outros jutsus pode executar? O que mais você sabe fazer?

- Posso executar qualquer jutsu criado pelo clã Yamanaka. Comunicação telepática, transferência de mente, controle sobre o corpo de outras pessoas, exame de memórias. Qualquer jutsu que necessite de habilidades mentais.

-Me fale sobre jutsu que executou para encontrar minha filha. Nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre aquilo antes. Foi você quem o criou?

-Chama-se Kensaku no Jutsu. Eu e meu pai criamos juntos. Nós rastreamos a energia vital que emana de todo ser vivo.

- Foi perfeito. Você fez um excelente trabalho. –Ele elogia tentando ganhar a simpatia da mulher. –Obrigada, mas esse jutsu tem suas limitações. Como você viu, é necessário possuir um objeto da pessoa procurada, algo que ainda conserve resíduos de energia vital. Sem isso é completamente impossível executá-lo.

-Entendo, mas mesmo assim é brilhante. Um jutsu incrível e que será muito útil para nós. – Ela nega com a cabeça. – A menos que possua algum objeto que tenha pertencido á Nêmesis ou á um dos seus seguidores, não há como utilizar o Kensaku no Jutsu.

-Você já encontrou muitas pessoas com esse jutsu? – A pergunta aparentemente inofensiva deixa Ino tensa e Gaara percebe, havia algo errado ali. –Por que você e seu pai tiveram a idéia de criar esse jutsus? Estavam procurando alguém?

Ino leva o copo á boca, tomando um pequeno gole, enquanto pensava na resposta. Shikamaru tinha lhe aconselhado á responder da melhor forma possível ás perguntas do Kazekage, mas ela não esperava que ele perguntasse sobre aquilo. Ela reflete alguns instantes e depois encara os olhos incrivelmente claros do homem á sua frente.

-Nós tentamos localizar o nukenin que atacou minha casa e matou minha mãe e meu irmãozinho que ainda era um bebê. – Ela responde e aguarda. Aquela era apenas parte da verdade, mas deveria contentar o Kazekage á ponto de ele não fazer mais perguntas.

-Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

-Está tudo bem, já faz muitos anos e meu pai conseguiu pegá-lo. -Ela volta sua atenção para prato, tinha perdido á fome e queria sair dali, mas seria descortês de sua parte se retirar antes do Kazekage terminar a refeição.

Gaara olha para a mulher, Ino parecia ansiosa para ir embora. Eles terminam de comer e ele pega uma travessa com frutas cristalizadas oferecendo a guloseima para ela. –São importados, leves e deliciosos, prove. – Ele pega um figo e estende para ela, mas Ino se afasta e fica em pé. –Não gosto de doces. – Mais uma vez ele se surpreende. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher que não gostasse de doces. Ino pega sua espada e coloca nas costas. – Preciso ir, já está tarde e Shikamaru precisa de minha ajuda nas muralhas.

Ele fica em pé também e pega um pequeno pacote embrulhado para presente que se encontrava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira estendendo a Ino. – Aceite, é um pequeno agrado pelo que fez ontem. Você salvou minha filha.

-Apenas cumpri minha obrigação. – Ela responde sem pegar o pacote, sabia que deveria conter uma jóia cara. Gaara não pouparia em recompensar pelo salvamento da menina.

-Também não gosta de jóias? –Ele pergunta levemente irritado e ela confirma. –Não tenho oportunidade de usá-las.

-O que posso fazer para recompensá-la, então? – Ela ia dizer que não precisava, mas uma idéia lhe ocorre. – Uma promessa.

-Uma promessa? – Ele pergunta sem entender e ela continua. –Sim, uma promessa. Prometa que atenderá um pedido especial meu. – Ino fala olhando firme para o homem e aguarda. – Um pedido especial? -Ela confirma com a cabeça. Estava se arriscando, mas não poderia perder aquela oportunidade. Shikamaru dissera que a gratidão de Gaara seria conveniente para eles, ela tentaria usar isso em seu beneficio.

-Não sei se posso concordar com isso, sou o Kazekage e não poderei atender nenhum pedido que possa vir á causar prejuízo á minha vila. – Gaara responde, cruzando os braços.

-Não vai afetar Suna, fique tranquilo, será algo pessoal, mas não posso lhe dizer agora. – Ele reflete, sabia que não deveria aceitar um acordo como aquele, mas estava curioso, aquela mulher era enigmática e seria interessante saber o que ela tinha em mente. –Promete que não irá comprometer ou prejudicar minha vila? –Ela confirma. –Certo, então eu concordo.

-Tenho sua palavra?

-Sim, tem minha palavra.

-Então me despeço agora.

-Gaara se vira de costas para ela. – Sua companhia foi um imenso prazer, foi uma honra conhecê-la melhor. –Ele fala com ironia, ele não descobrira quase nada sobre Ino.

-Se me conhecesse bem, não se sentiria tão honrado. –As palavras ditas em tom amargo surpreendem o homem que se vira rápido, mas não encontra ninguém. Ela já tinha partido.

Gaara se aproxima da mesa e pega as armas que ela havia deixado. Afiadas, perigosas, mortais. Ele as compara á sua dona. Ino tinha uma aparência fria, parecia não ter sentimentos, mas ele sentia que por baixo de todo aquele gelo, havia uma mulher vibrante com ânsia de viver. Ele entendia o que aquilo significava. Ele também tinha passado quase toda a sua vida guardando seus sentimentos e emoções para si mesmo. Exposição enfraquecia o guerreiro e era exatamente aquilo que eles eram, guerreiros.

Não poderia mudar seu destino, nem o de sua herdeira. Nyaara seria treinada para assumir Suna, assumir o legado de seu pai. Agora que Nya estava fora do caminho, não havia ninguém para impedi-lo de educar a menina como achasse mais adequado. Quando chegasse á hora, Nyaara sentaria em seu lugar e tomaria as rédeas da Vila da Areia e de seus moradores.

Gaara olha ás horas, ainda era cedo, iria fazer uma visita á Karana e então ele sai, não pela janela como era seu hábito. A partir daquela noite sairia pela porta da frente, como amo e senhor daquela casa. No dia seguinte mandaria queimar todos os móveis e decorações que a esposa colocara em sua residência. Queria varrer do seu lar qualquer lembrança daquela infeliz.

Ele chega ao bordel, mas antes de entrar vê o grupo que iria para o deserto se dirigindo ao portão. Hyuuga Hinata se encontrava entre eles e Gaara decide falar com a kunoichi. Ele a chama e aguarda a morena se aproximar.

-Boa noite, Gaara. Algum problema? – Ela pergunta assim que chega perto dele. Gaara olha em volta e a puxa para um beco próximo. – Me desculpe por ontem.

-Eu entendo, não precisa se desculpar. Como está Nyaara?

-Está bem, parece que o ocorrido não a afetou. Ela está encarando isso como uma aventura.

-Então ela não ficou traumatizada, isso é ótimo. –Gaara concorda e Hinata continua. –Ela disse algo á respeito? Reconheceu alguém?

-Ela disse que havia um homem zangado e alto, mas que estava muito escuro e ela não o reconheceu.

-Ino pode ver as memórias dela, talvez isso nos ajude. –Hinata insiste e Gaara nega. –Quero evitar envolver minha filha nisso, Hinata. Duvido que ela tenha visto Nêmesis, pessoalmente.

-Me desculpe, Gaara. Não queria ser inconveniente. Só estava tentando ajudar.

-Tudo bem. - Ele a olha longamente. –Alguma noticia dele? – Hinata nega, ficando triste. –Nada, nem uma pista sequer. Tsunade já está desistindo. Todas as buscas serão encerradas e ela irá declará-lo oficialmente morto em trinta dias. Não há mais nada á fazer.

-Não diga isso. Ainda não vamos perder as esperanças. Se Tsunade encerrar as buscas, eu colocarei ninjas da Areia para procurá-lo. Iremos encontrá-lo, Hinata. Temos que encontrá-lo. Vamos encontrá-lo. –Gaara fala com ênfase. –Eu não vou desistir nunca.

Hinata olha para o bordel perto de onde estavam. –Está indo se encontrar com Karana?

-Algum problema em relação á isso? – Gaara pergunta sério. –Não se esqueça que foi você quem me dispensou, Hinata.

-Você era casado, Gaara. – Ela responde zangada.

-Mas não sou mais. O que a impede agora? Você sabe onde fica meu quarto. -Hinata olha para o ruivo. Gaara era um homem bonito, envolvente e sexy. Hinata não podia negar que ele a atraia. Tinham passado ótimos momentos juntos. Ela se afasta, sem responder.

- Preciso ir. Shikamaru nos mandou partir ás nove em ponto.

- Diga á ele que passarei por lá á meia-noite. – Ela concorda e se despede correndo ao encontro dos demais ninjas que iriam ao deserto. Gaara a acompanha com o olhar e depois se dirige ao bordel. Aproveitaria algumas horas na companhia de Karana.

XXX

-Você demorou. Estou á sua espera há quase uma hora. O que aconteceu? –Hades pergunta.

-Imprevistos. –Nêmesis responde olhando pela janela.

-Gaara alega que você é responsável pelo seqüestro da menina e assassinato da esposa.

-E ele pretende me agradecer por tê-lo livrado da vagabunda?

- Não brinque com isso. Gaara é um homem perigoso. –Hades adverte sem sorrir. –Onde estão os outros?

-Artemis e Hermes (4) estão cumprindo uma missão. Os demais estão á espera de ordens minhas. –Nêmesis olha para Hades nitidamente. – O que está havendo com você?

-Nada, estou bem. –Hades responde sem olhar para Nêmesis. -O Kazekage virá com todo ódio. Isso não te preocupa?

-Não. –Nêmesis responde, simplesmente. – Gaara é um idiota e eu provarei isso. Irei encontrar o culpado pelo seqüestro da menina.

-O que pretende fazer com ele?

- Poderia entregar a cabeça dele ao Kazekage em uma bandeja e humilhar o ruivo publicamente.

-Ou? –Hades pergunta e Nêmesis sorri. –Ou ele nos poderá ser útil.

-Pretende convidá-lo para nosso grupo?

-Talvez. Ainda não decidi. –Nêmesis analisa o semblante de Hades, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos, sem sucesso. -Já está tudo preparado?

-Sim, já tomei as providências necessárias. Você não se decepcionará.

-Sei que não, confio em você. -Nêmesis volta seu olhar para a janela de onde possuía uma visão privilegiada das muralhas de Suna. –Logo ruirão e o meu império começará. É só questão de tempo. - Hades concorda com a cabeça e sai deixando Nêmesis á sós.

XXX

-Já vai? –Karana pergunta e Gaara confirma. Ele estava em pé se vestindo, iria se encontrar com Shikamaru. – Tenho que me juntar á Força Tarefa.

- Entendo. - Ela senta na cama e olha para o ruivo. Eles não tinham falado de Nya, mas Karana estava curiosa. Gaara era um homem desimpedido agora. Jovem e viúvo, com certeza voltaria a se casar em breve.

-Vi você no beco falando com uma garota. –Ela comenta fingindo desinteresse. Gaara continua se vestindo, sem olhar para ela. –Anda me seguindo, Karana?

-É claro que não, Gaara. Foi por puro acaso, estava ajudando Shitara a abrir o salão e os vi no beco. Perguntei apenas por curiosidade, não precisa responde se não quiser.

-Ótimo. –Ele fala e termina de se arrumar, se dirigindo á porta. – Não sei quando volto, não me espere.

-Você disse o mesmo ontem e voltou hoje. –Ela responde passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Gaara se sente acuado. Tem a nítida impressão de que Karana está tentando prendê-lo. Ele a beija de leve e depois se afasta. –Mas será difícil eu voltar amanhã.

-Não vou esperá-lo, então. – Ela responde e ele concorda, saindo em seguida. Talvez fosse á hora de terminar com aquele relacionamento. Tinha passado tempo depois junto com a loira. Não queria que ela criasse expectativas, nunca se casaria novamente, muito menos com uma prostituta.

Ele chega ás muralhas e sobe rapidamente, encontrando Shikamaru escondido nas sombras. Como era esperado, Ino estava ao lado dele, imóvel e silenciosa.

-Shikamaru. – Gaara chama com autoridade. O homem moreno o olha sem se mover, e aguarda. –Preciso falar com você. – Eles se afastam de Ino que acompanha os dois com o olhar, tinha certeza de que Gaara iria inquirir Shikamaru á respeito dela. Ela já tinha contado sobre o jantar ao amigo.

-Sua amiga me contou que foi expulsa da Força Ninja por matar dois ANBUs, porém, por mais forte e capaz que ela seja, matar dois agentes especiais exige um alto grau de habilidade que dificilmente se encontraria em uma ninja comum. Duvido que ela tenha feito isso.

-Ino não é uma ninja comum, Gaara. Ela pode se tornar mortal quando quer. Mas você está certo, ela não matou os dois ninjas. Ela foi acusada injustamente.

-Me conte o que aconteceu. – Shikamaru sabe que aquele não era um pedido e percebe que Gaara estava interessado em Ino. Mas não como mulher.

-Há quase um ano houve um incidente no hospital em Konoha. Isso acarretou na morte dos agentes ANBU. Ino foi acusada de negligência. A ANBU exigiu que algo fosse feito, ou eles se retirariam da vila e então Tsunade expulsou Ino.

Gaara se surpreende com a explicação. –Ela não me pareceu ser do tipo negligente. Não há dúvidas de que ela seja culpada? -Shikamaru observa o Kazekage. Gaara tinha percebido que Ino não faria algo do tipo e decide contar toda a história, sabia que Ino ficaria furiosa, mas não se importava.

-Ino estava dando plantões há mais de um mês. Estava exausta, então pediu á uma colega que cobrisse o plantão dela naquela noite. Ela estava em sua casa dormindo, quando os dois agentes da ANBU morreram. A colega dela trocou os medicamentos e deu remédio errado para os dois ninjas. No dia seguinte quando os agentes foram encontrados mortos, a colega da Ino falsificou os papéis de forma que a direção do hospital não ficasse sabendo que Ino havia trocado com ela.

-Por que sua amiga não se defendeu?

- Não havia provas ou testemunhas de que outra pessoa estava trabalhando aquela noite. Ino não quis levar isso adiante.

-E a amiga dela? Ficou em silêncio? Deixou que uma colega levasse a culpa.

-A amiga dela foi treinada por Tsunade, é sua protegida. Sem provas ou testemunhas,não havia como indiciá-la.

-Espere um pouco. Você está querendo dizer que foi a Haruno quem fez isso?

-Eu não disse nomes. –Shikamaru fala sério. –Não há nenhuma prova contra ela ou qualquer outra pessoa. Nos documentos do hospital consta que era Ino quem estava lá aquela noite.

-Sua amiga aceitou isso sem lutar? Por que? Ela queria ser expulsa da Força Ninja?

- Gaara, Ino não tinha como se defender. Como eu disse, não havia provas, não havia testemunhas, ela estava sozinha em sua casa. Não havia como provar sua inocência e se ela insistisse acabaria sendo presa. Ela optou por ficar livre, mesmo que isso tenha lhe custado seu trabalho.

-Isso não faz sentido. Ela foi expulsa da Força Ninja, ficou sem emprego, sem pagamentos. Como ela tem se mantido?

Shikamaru ri, divertido. Se tinha algo que Ino não precisava era de dinheiro. –O que sabe sobre o clã Yamanaka, Gaara?

-Que era um clã especializado em infiltração e espionagem, porém foi praticamente extinto restando apenas sua amiga. O que aconteceu á eles?

-Alguns morreram em missão, outros de velhices e outros de doença. O último bebê Yamanaka nasceu morto. Então restou apenas Ino. A última Yamanaka, ou como ela diz, o último exemplar da espécie.

Gaara acompanhava a explicação sem dizer nada. O rapaz moreno olhava fixamente para ele enquanto contava o que havia acontecido á amiga.

-Em virtude disso Ino recebeu uma grande herança, casa, terras, jóias, dinheiro, ações. Se tornou uma mulher muito rica, na verdade, milionária. Para Tsunade expulsá-la de Konoha teria que indenizá-la, e os cofres da vila não têm dinheiro suficiente para isso. A Hokage teria que vender Konoha para pagar Ino. E ainda assim ficaria devendo. – Shikamaru fala com um sorriso. – Então Tsunade tem que aceitar Ino na vila, não tem opção.

-Sua amiga poderia partir quando quisesse.

-É verdade, mas ela não quer. Ela não conhece ninguém fora de Konoha. Pelo menos ninguém que lhe interesse. Ela prefere ficar perto dos amigos.

-Você quer dizer, perto de você, estou certo?

-Sou um dos amigos dela. –Shikamaru responde deixando de sorrir. –Ino é minha amiga. Uma amiga muito querida, mas apenas isso, uma amiga.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Ino tinha sofrido uma grande injustiça, mas porque optara por se calar? Por que não fizera nada para limpar seu nome e aceitara a situação? Gaara conhecia Haruno Sakura e honestamente não gostava da garota. Ela sempre lhe parecera fútil e falsa e agora via que também era desonesta. Não duvidava das palavras de Shikamaru. O Nara não inventaria uma história como aquela.

Talvez aquilo lhe trouxesse vantagens. Se Yamanaka Ino não pertencia á Força Ninja de Konoha, então ele poderia contratá-la, ela poderia trabalhar para ele e ajudá-lo á encontrar uma pessoa, além de fazer parte da Força Tarefa. Faria uma oferta á loira, uma oferta que ela não iria recusar. Ela não precisava de dinheiro, mas talvez ele pudesse lhe oferecer outra coisa mais valiosa. Ele poderia lhe oferecer uma chance de se vingar da traidora Haruno Sakura.

Gaara se vira posiciona nas muralhas e olha para Suna. Sua vila nunca lhe parecera tão bela como naquele momento. Seus sacrifícios tinham valido á pena e seu martírio tinha acabado. Por Suna, pela Vila que um dia lhe considerara um monstro e que o temera e depois o aclamara como herói, ele tinha sacrificado oito anos de sua vida, vivendo ao lado de uma cadela, de uma vagabunda que fizera de tudo para humilhá-lo, mas agora tinha acabado. Nya tivera o fim merecido. Havia morrido e sido enterrada como a traidora que era. Toda Suna sabia que sua esposa tinha seqüestrado a filha e se unido ao inimigo. Mesmo que descobrissem que Nêmesis não tinha sido o responsável pelo seqüestro de Nyaara, ainda assim Nya sempre seria considerada uma inimiga. Tudo corria de acordo com os planos de Gaara. Agora, ele estava livre.

XXX

Wankyoku: curvatura. Eu criei essa arma inspirada em armas semelhantes que vi em filmes e desenhos, dei esse nome por se tratarem de lâminas curvas.

Kensaku no Justus: Arte da busca

Hakama: O hakama é uma calça semelhante a uma saia usada por alguns aikidoistas. É uma peça tradicional do vestuário samurai. O gi normal usado no aikido, assim como em outras artes marciais tais como o judo e o karate, eram originalmente roupas de baixo. Seu uso é parte da tradição de muitas escolas de aikido.

Hermes: Filho de Zeus, mensageiro dos mortais. Era guardião dos viajantes e protetor dos oradores e escritores.


End file.
